Amor Omnia Vincit?
by Lamari
Summary: O amor a tudo vence? No século XV, o amor de dois homens testemunha o nascimento de duas nações. [UA, Camus X Milo yaoi]
1. Anno Domini 1434

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Aviso: Conteúdo yaoi / lemon (relacionamento entre dois homens); violência; linguagem inadequada. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!**

_Resumo: O amor a tudo vence? No século XV, o amor de dois homens testemunha o nascimento de duas nações. UA, Camus X Milo yaoi _

-X-X-X-

_Amor Omnia Vincit?_

**Prólogo – Anno Domini 1434 **

Uma leve brisa soprava do norte e roçava nos cabelos longos dos dois homens. O tilintar grave dos sinos da velha catedral espalhava-se pelo ambiente, ecoando nos ouvidos: as cabeças latejavam. As mãos, dormentes, doíam. Não fazia calor nem frio, e o sol pálido iluminava as faces da multidão inescrupulosa. Naquela manhã do _anno domini de 1434, _nada era diferente. A não ser para os dois homens. Eles se entreolhavam com olhos fundos e amarelecidos. Não ouviam sequer uma das palavras que eram insistentemente proferidas. Nada importava.

_A Deo et Rege, anno domini 1434, a pedibus usque ad caput, et peculum condeniae, hac lege heretic declaroum me, hic jacet sepultus ad Deo fulgiriae. Magna res est vociis et silentii temperamentum, hominem. Homo nudus cum nuda iacebat._

_Nus deitam os dois, homem e mulher._

Vestiam túnicas de algodão que algum dia foram brancas: naquele momento, eram amarelas, negras pela imundície. Traziam corpos e rostos magros, que em nada lembravam a majestade e imponência de outrora. Os ombros ossudos ficaram ainda maiores quando amarraram as mãos atrás das toras de madeira. Os pés tocavam a palha seca. A garganta tremia. A sentença era duramente repetida. Mas nada importava.

_Hinc et nun, hinc illae lacrimae, sol omnibus ulcet, stulturom infinitus est numerus. A Deo et Rege, anno domini 1434, homo nudus cum homo iacebat._

_Nus deitam os dois, homem e homem._

O ribombar insistente do sino ao longe anuncia que o tempo, inclemente, não pára. Mas, para os dois, não havia tempo. Não havia mais nada. Nem mesmo dor. Os corpos, cansados de tanto flagelo, não mais se recordavam do prazer. Eles não ansiavam por nada, absolutamente nada, a não ser a redenção dos próximos minutos. Ou horas. Pagar com sofrimento pelos pecados da carne. _Homo nudus cum homo iacebat_. Heresia!

_Spiritus lenis, spiritus asper. Sub iudice, sub judice, sub lider, sub lite. Acusatis heretic Camus de Beauregard, Duque d'Aquitaine, et Milo de Beauchamps, Baron de Warwick, condinaete est._

_Acusados heréticos Camus de Beauregard, Duque d'Aquitaine, e Milo Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick, condenados estão. _

Um dos homens levanta o rosto. Seus olhos encontram os olhos do outro homem. Ele tenta sorrir e não consegue. Ele quer alcançá-lo mas suas mãos estão amarradas. Ele não quer chorar, mas um nó se forma em sua garganta. O som das batidas dos sinos corta o ar e enche o ambiente de pesar. Os gritos da multidão cessam. A respiração se prende.

– Seus olhos eram vívidos, Milo. De um verde cristalino como os campos da _Champagne_. Seu porte era altivo. Seus cabelos eram loiros, dourados como o trigo da Aquitaine. Sim, seus cabelos sempre me lembraram minhas terras, o dourado dos trigais. O pão alimenta o corpo, seu dourado me alimentava a alma. Agora é tudo amarelo, amarelecido, e não dourado. Seus olhos estão sem brilho, e seus cabelos parecem a palha em que pisamos. O que aconteceu conosco, Milo?

Apenas o ribombar dos sinos como resposta.

_Sui iuris, somma cum laude, sursum corda, tanta stultia mortalium est. Te Deum, te nosce. Gaudeamus ignitur, genius loce. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Arrepentiis heretic, somodium est. Arrepentiis et at atrium volos. Arrepentiis. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Arrepentiis. _

_Arrependei e nos céus sereis recebidos. Arrependei. Glória ao excelso Deus. Arrependei._

– O que aconteceu conosco, Milo? Por que tivemos nós que pecar? Eu tinha vida, eu era belo. Tal qual a rosa vermelha de seus amigos Lancaster eram meus cabelos. Meus olhos eram azuis como o mar da Inglaterra. Era o campeão do rei; tinha porte de rei. Lutei em guerras e justas, amealhei vitórias. Expulsei o inimigo, e em terras que não eram as minhas lutei novamente. E por quê, Milo? Por quê?

Somente os apupos da multidão irrequieta como resposta.

_Gloria in excelsis Deo. Te Deum, te nosce. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Arrepentiis. Arrepentiis heretic. Arrepentiis et at atrium volos. Arrepentiis. Gloria in excelsis Deo. _

_Arrependei. Gloria ao excelso Deus. _

A brisa leve continuava soprando do norte. Os cabelos dos dois homens balançavam ao sabor do vento fraco. A catedral assistia a tudo, imponente testemunha dos séculos. Olhava-lhes com reprovação. As torres altas que apontavam aos céus eram dedos divinos, apontando para a face dos dois condenados inquisitorialmente.

– O que fizemos, meu Deus? O que fizemos, Milo? Por que merecemos acabar assim? Desse jeito? Logo eu e você, que fomos tão bravos. Logo eu e você...

O outro homem nada dizia. Fitava os olhos suplicantes de seu companheiro com uma expressão que não se saberia interpretar. Desviou o olhar durante algum tempo e percebeu o monge em sua frente, entendendo finalmente de onde vinham as incômodas palavras recitadas em ritmo hipnótico. Passeou os olhos cadavéricos pela multidão e pensou na crueldade dos homens, que se deliciavam com o sofrimento, com o padecimento dos inocentes.

De repente seus olhos pararam sobre uma figura na multidão: um homem alto, esguio, branco como seda, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas. Milo de Beauchamps apertou os olhos e suspirou. Despediu-se com um olhar. E aquele rosto na multidão chorou. Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto imaculado. A seu lado, um outro homem, de porte altivo, moreno, segurou-o com um braço. – Antes eles do que nós, _carino_. – suspirou. O loiro concordou com um leve menear de cabeça. Seu coração doía, mas não havia nada a ser feito. O homem tirou uma rosa vermelha, símbolo de sua casa, e depositou-a no chão. Despedida.

_Ultima ratio. Ultima ratio regum. Ultra posse nemo obligatur. Ultima. Arrepentiis. Arrepentiis heretic. Arrepentiis et at atrium volos. Arrepentiis. Gloria in excelsis Deo._

_Arrependei. Gloria ao excelso Deus. _

– Arrepender? E para quê? Para que sejamos garroteados ao invés de queimados vivos? Não me arrependo! Éramos livres! Éramos livres, Milo. Tínhamos o mundo aos nossos pés. Lutamos por nossa obrigação, quando devíamos ter fugido. Podíamos ter sido reis, Milo! Reis! Devíamos, devíamos ter fugido. Toda essa humilhação, essa vergonha, esse sofrimento. E por quê? E para quê? E por quem, Milo? Por quem?

Nada, nem uma palavra. Somente o soprar da brisa e o barulho enjoativo do sino. E os olhos, negros olhos, da Catedral. Os corações de ambos, pesados como o metal de suas antigas armaduras. Nada importava.

_Vivere desci, cogita mori. Vitanda est improba siren desidia. Vide et credere, videtes quantum scelus contra rem vobis nutiamtum sit. Ultima ratio. Arrepentiis. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Te Deum, te nosce. Arrepentiis. _

_Vós, Deus, conheça a nós. Arrependei. _

– Você era tão lindo, Milo. Ainda é lindo. Maravilhosamente belo. Nem mesmo a França consegue ter mais beleza. Nem mesmo a França... Lindo, lindos olhos. Eu me perdia nos seus olhos, sabia? E em seus cabelos... Ah, Milo, se você soubesse a falta que eu sinto de acariciar seus cabelos!

Um suspiro alto, sentido.

– Nos piores momentos, foi você quem me fez agüentar, Milo. A simples idéia de te ver novamente é que me deu forças. E acredito que tenha valido a pena. Aqui, no fim de tudo, você está a meu lado. Pra mim, é o que basta. Nada mais importa.

_Arrepentiis nul! Arrepentiis, te Deum! Arrepentis! Ne humanus crede! Arrepentiis, ad Gloria Deo! _

_Não se arrependem! Arrependei, por Deus! Arrependei! Não creia nos homens! Arrependei, pela Glória de Deus!_

– Por que, Milo? Você sempre teve resposta para tudo! Responda-me agora! Preciso dessa resposta! Por que, Milo? Por quê? O que nós fizemos? Pecamos, nós? O que nós fizemos, Milo? Diga-me!

O outro homem, que até então calara, suspirou profundamente. – Por que, Camus? Porque amamos!

Os dois se entreolharam. Havia lágrimas presas nos olhos de ambos, mas eles não chorariam. Não eles, os bravos guerreiros! Eles queriam se abraçar, mas as mãos estavam amarradas por trás das costas. Eles queriam se tocar, mas a distância entre os dois não permitia. Nas gargantas, o nó ficava cada vez maior. Era a última vez. A última vez... Esboçaram um sorriso. Olhos fixos nos olhos um do outro, eles aguardavam. A julgar por seus rostos, poderia-se até dizer que estavam tranquilos.

_Arrepentiis nul! Vultus est index anima! Arrepentiis nul, condinaete est!_ _Hic jacet sepultus ad Deo fulgiriae. In nomime Patris, et Fillis et Spiritus Santi. Amem._

_Não se arrependem! O rosto é o espelho da alma. Não se arrependem, estão condenados. Aqui jazem sepultos nas fogueiras de Deus. Em nome do Pai, do Filho, do Espírito Santo. Amem._

Uma saraivada de palmas, gritos e apupos vem da multidão ensandecida. O homem vestido de negro, encapuzado, vem caminhando com a tocha na mão. Eles não percebem toda a movimentação. Estão perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Camus não consegue evitar uma pequena lágrima, tampouco Milo. Eles sorriem. Nada mais importava. O ribombar do sino eclode mais uma vez, sobrepondo-se ao barulho da turbe. A Catedral parece chorar. Uma revoada de pássaros grasnando sobe aos céus.

O carrasco caminha a passos lentos. A tocha acesa em mãos. Ele caminha em direção aos homens. Aos condenados. Sua missão é acender as fogueiras divinas, e expiar os pecados do mundo. O algoz sorri por debaixo do capuz, pois aquele pensamento lhe traz algum conforto. Ele caminha. O sino toca. A multidão grita. Os condenados sorriem.

Nada mais poderia salvá-los ali, a não ser um milagre. _Anno domini 1434_. Definitivamente, aquela não era uma época propícia a milagres.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**

Certo, surtei. Mais do mesmo: Vida na Caserna, versão medieval. Desculpem-me, mas não resisti. A idéia dessa fic estava me martelando tanto que não conseguia continuar Vida na Caserna II, então resolvi começar essa aqui pra ver se a outra sai.

Aviso desde já que, embora eu esteja pesquisando um pouquinho, _essa fic não tem pretensão de ser fiel à História_. Vou usar de "licença poética".

Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, mas é só o prólogo.

E desculpem-me pelos clichês. Mas fazer o quê? Eles simplesmente vêm... e se não pode vencê-los...

Dúvidas, xingamentos, explosões de raiva, e até mesmo elogios... bem, deixem-me um review que prometo levar em consideração. E Jean Delumaeu deve estar se remoendo no túmulo, mas e daí?

Quanto às frases em latim, bem... muitas não tem significado nenhum, algumas eu realmente pesquisei.

Amor omnia vincit significa "O Amor a tudo vence" Nem preciso dizer, né? Deixem uma autora feliz! Reviews, please!!! 


	2. Inglaterra, Anno Domini 1428

**Cap. 1 – Inglaterra, Anno Domini 1428**

Cavalgava já há dois dias. As estradas eram perigosas, mas ele não se assustava: era um cavaleiro destemido. Alto, de porte elegante, ninguém saberia dizer o quanto ele havia lutado para chegar onde estava. Ele era Milo de Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick, e muito se orgulhava disso. Naquele _anno domini de 142_8, havia completado 19 anos de idade e já era um campeão conhecido.

– Ah, finalmente! – murmurou entre dentes ao avistar o imponente castelo. Esporeou o belo cavalo de pêlos marrons brilhantes e o animal relinchou, aumentando o trote. Era uma visão imponente, aquela fortaleza: no alto de uma pequena colina surgia um castelo de pedra clara, cercado por um pequeno lago artificial. Havia três torres de vigia, e os muros eram largos e protegidos por ameias. A ponte levadiça e o pesado portão de ferro estavam abertos, e o movimento de camponeses indo e vindo era intenso.

– Quem vem lá? – gritou o vigia da ameia com a besta apontada para o cavaleiro desconhecido que surgia ao longe.

– É Milo de Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick! Não reconhece o Cavaleiro de Ouro? – respondeu o rapaz sem esconder seu orgulho. – E seu senhor, Lorde Beaufort, me aguarda! – tornou, parado em frente ao portão principal.

O vigia fez uma reverência. – Seja bem vindo, Lorde Warwick! O senhor é aguardado! – gritou do alto do muro. Sacou uma corneta e com um toque conhecido anunciou a chegada do ilustre visitante.

Milo sorriu. Fazia pouco tempo que havia conquistado aquela posição, e se orgulhava de toda a pompa com que era tratado. Tirou o elmo e seus cabelos loiros cacheados caíram por sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos verdes e inquietos escrutinaram o ambiente. Não era preciso ser um sábio ou adivinho para perceber que o rapaz estava à vontade.

Cavalgou adentrando as muralhas. Por dentro, a fortaleza era ainda mais imponente: bem no meio, cercado pelas muralhas, surgia o castelo com sua grande entrada e suas duas altas torres. A construção inicial, de madeira, datava do _anno domini _de 1100. No início do século anterior é que a antiga paliçada havia sido substituída pela rocha bruta, numa época em que a guerra se tornou a melhor maneira de se resolver qualquer litígio naquela região. O Castelo de Somerset era importante; seu senhor, muito influente na cena política. E Milo de Beauchamps devia-lhe o título e vassalagem. Desmontou aos pés da escada que levava à entrada da construção e mais que depressa um cavalariço veio e levou o animal.

Parado sob a porta principal da residência-baluarte, sorria um homem alto, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cristalinos, de pele branca como seda e feições que lembravam as de uma mulher. Vestia uma calça vermelha colada ao corpo e, por cima, uma espécie de camisa bufante de cor rocha, que continuava num pequeno calção que cobria a calça. Trazia no ombro esquerdo uma faixa amarrada com uma rosa vermelha bordada e, no alto da porta, havia um brasão entalhado na pedra com a forma da mesma flor.

Milo parou e fez uma grande reverência. – Lorde Edmound de Beaufort, Duque de Somerset, é um grande prazer revê-lo. E notar que está sempre na moda!

O homem riu alto. – Milo de Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick, melhor seguir a moda do que andar sempre com essa armadura dourada por aí. Já lhe disseram que somente homens de vaidade exacerbada usam tal cor em sua armadura?

O visitante subiu as escadas e parou a um degrau do anfitrião. Sorriu e baixou os olhos, levantando-os logo em seguida. – Olha quem fala, _Afrodite!_

– Bom, ao menos acertou o nome! Chame-me novamente de Edmound... – Afrodite parou e fez uma careta de nojo. – ... e sua linda cabeça loira vai rolar!

Milo gargalhou. – Ora essa, Afrodite, senti sua falta! – disse e subiu mais um degrau, abraçando finalmente seu anfitrião.

– E o protocolo, onde fica? – perguntou Afrodite fingindo-se de indignado. – Também senti sua falta, Milo. E pensei que fosse trazer Lady Anne... onde está a bela Anne?

O sorriso morreu no rosto do recém chegado. – Toque nesse nome novamente, e aí sim eu esqueço completamente do protocolo e vai ser essa sua linda cabeça loira que vai rolar, e não a minha.

Afrodite espalmou as duas mãos para frente. – Certo, certo, não tocarei mais no nome de Anne. Agora, entre, Milo, por favor. Aloje-se e venha ao salão de banquetes. Precisamos conversar. – disse o anfitrião, indicando um caminho para lá de conhecido ao visitante.

-X-X-X-

Milo de Beauchamps não tinha levado uma vida comum. Sua própria existência foi durante um bom tempo cercada de mistério. Quando criança, ele se recordava de um lugar distante, cercado de mar azul e construções brancas, e de um porto de onde saíam estranhas embarcações. Muitos diziam que era fantasia de menino, e a mãe pediu para que ele calasse, alegando medo de acusarem-no de bruxo.

Ele e a mãe viviam nas terras de Warwick, cujo senhor era Richard de Beauchamps. Àquela época, Milo não fazia a menor idéia de que tinha direito de usar o mesmo sobrenome de seu senhor, muito menos de que era filho bastardo dele. Mas Richard tinha sido um homem muito devoto, e quando jovem empreendera uma peregrinação até a Terra Santa. Na ida, parou para descansar na Ilha de Milos, uma pequena possessão perdida na imensidão do Império Bizantino. Lá ele conhecera uma moça morena, bonita, de longos cabelos negros e lisos. Richard de Beauchamps apaixonou-se perdidamente. Na volta de sua longa viagem, encontrou novamente a moça que povoara seus sonhos, e mais: um menino, lindo menino loiro de olhos verdes. Não havia a menor dúvida de que o garoto era seu filho, e Richard levou os dois consigo para a Inglaterra.

Entretanto, por mais devoto e apaixonado que fosse Richard de Beauchamps, ele era mais que um homem: era um cavaleiro, membro da elite inglesa, importante peça do tabuleiro político naqueles dias turbulentos. Seu avô e seu pai haviam lutado bravamente em terras de França, e ele deveria fazer o mesmo. Além disso, havia o nome de Beauchamps a zelar, e o Barão de Warwick jamais poderia desposar uma moça que não fosse nobre e sem nenhuma importância política. E foi assim que Milo e sua mãe se tornaram simples camponeses nas terras que eram suas por direito.

O menino cresceu como pajem no castelo, e seu pai tinha-lhe amor. Assim como tinha amor à sua mãe. Por essa razão a esposa de Richard nutria um ciúme doentio da camponesa e de seu filho, ciúme este que amainou um pouco após o nascimento de Henry, seu filho. Entretanto, a esposa de Richard sofreu muito durante o parto, e ficou impossibilitada de ter mais filhos. Coincidentemente ou não, a partir daquele momento Richard passou a visitar a mãe de Milo com mais freqüência, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto passou a ter aula de luta com espadas, equitação e combate corpo a corpo, sempre se sobressaindo a Henry. E, _coincidentemente_, durante uma das idas de Richard à França a mãe de Milo morreu _misteriosamente_, e Milo adoeceu com gravidade.

Mas o garoto era forte e o veneno não lhe matou. Quando Richard retornou a Warwick e soube que seu grande amor havia morrido, seu coração pesou. Ele não via mais graça em nada, nem mesmo na arte da guerra, e desistiu de viver. Richard de Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick, adoeceu. E, em seu leito de morte, reconheceu Milo como filho e deu-lhe o sobrenome do qual o garoto tanto se orgulhava.

Entretanto Milo era filho bastardo, e não tinha direito a herdar as terras e nem o título. Henry era astuto, e sabia que se deixasse, Milo se articularia em torno de alguns líderes nobres que o achavam fraco demais e lhe tomaria o lugar. Pensando nisso, Henry de Beauchamps desposou Anne de Lancaster, sobrinha do rei. Henry não podia imaginar que aquele tinha sido o início de sua ruína.

Durante a cerimônia, Milo de Beauchamps reencontrou um antigo amigo, que visitava o Castelo de Warwick quando criança. Era ele Edmound de Beaufort, agora Duque de Somerset, da Casa de Lancaster e parente da noiva. Milo e Edmound logo notaram que ainda mantinham a afinidade que tinham quando criança e tornaram-se amigos.

Um dia Milo, cansado de ver o fraco Henry usurpar-lhe o que era seu por direito, foi até o Castelo de Somerset ter com Edmound. Era uma época complexa para as casas reais da Inglaterra: o rei morrera e seu filho era ainda um bebê. Dois regentes governavam os Reinos de Inglaterra e França, ao mesmo tempo em que a guerra na França começava a virar contra os ingleses. Em terras britânicas, isso tudo abria caminho para que a Casa de York começasse a conspirar para tirar os Lancaster do poder. Milo era inteligente e tinha habilidade política, e percebeu todo o cenário como favorável para si. Ofereceu lealdade e vassalagem a Edmound se ele em troca lhe fizesse o Barão de Warwick.

Edmound de Beaufort era um homem vaidoso, inteligente e cruel. E muito belo. Por essa razão era conhecido como Afrodite. No início Edmound não gostou muito da alcunha, mas depois de um tempo passou a preferir que o chamassem assim. E Afrodite sabia que a rosa vermelha dos Lancaster, a _sua _rosa vermelha, corria perigo diante da rosa branca dos York. Entretanto, os Warwick já eram fiéis à sua casa, e assim Afrodite não ganharia nada com o que Milo propunha.

Porém, Afrodite também era astuto, e sabia que Henry era fraco e que, embora casado com Anne de Lancaster, poderia pender para os York se porventura a guerra iniciasse. Foi então que ele conspirou: chamou seu mercenário italiano, conhecido somente por Máscara da Morte, e ordenou que ele matasse Henry de Beauchamps durante a caça à raposa. E assim foi. Anne de Beauchamps, antiga Anne de Lancaster, tornou-se a Baronesa de Warwick e Milo, para conquistar finalmente o título que procurava, foi obrigado a tomá-la como esposa.

Foi assim que Milo, aos 18 anos de idade, no _anno domini_ de 1427 tornou-se o décimo-quinto Barão de Warwick. Milo era um homem bonito: alto, de porte elegante e atlético, era dono de lindos cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos verdes penetrantes e astutos. Mas, acima de tudo, ele era inteligente, e sabia que o casamento não seria suficiente para que fosse bem visto pela nobreza. E ele precisava disso para que seu título fosse legitimado. Foi assim que Milo de Beauchamps criou um mito em torno de si mesmo: mandou construir uma bela armadura dourada, brilhante como o sol, e com ela combatia em justas e torneios em que, invariavelmente, sagrava-se campeão. Era dono de personalidade forte, e extremamente organizado. Além disso, Milo tinha muita disciplina e sabia seguir regras: foi por essa exata razão que fez tudo o que fez. Afinal, não era o primogênito que deveria herdar as terras e o título? Milo não se culpava por absolutamente nada.

Não demorou para que Anne de Beauchamps e toda a nobreza se apaixonassem pelo belo Cavaleiro de Ouro, como Milo ficou conhecido. Demorou menos ainda para que Afrodite direcionasse seus belos olhos azuis para o trono então ocupado pelo jovem Henry VI. E também não demorou nada para que os feitos de Milo chegassem aos regentes John, Duque de Bedfort, e Humphrey, Duque de Gloucester. Afrodite não poderia ter melhor peça em mãos. E o belo Duque de Somerset já começara a preparar seu xeque-mate.

-X-X-X-

No amplo quarto que lhe fora reservado, Milo cuidadosamente retirou sua armadura. Aquele para o belo Barão de Warwick era bem maior que suas terras e jóias: ele amava sua armadura como um homem ama uma bela donzela. Peça por peça ele retirou, deixando por fim a roupa de metal disposta de uma forma diferente, ousada para sua época: parecia um inseto, um aracnídeo qualquer.

Por debaixo da armadura, Milo vestia uma calça e uma espécie de camisa, ambos pretos e colados ao corpo. Nos pés calçou um par de botas de couro, cedido por seu anfitrião. Por cima da camisa, ele não dispensava nunca a cota de ferro que usava por debaixo da armadura. Quando enfim estava pronto, Milo deu uma olhada em volta. Estava num quarto amplo, de grossas e úmidas paredes de pedra. No chão havia um tapete feito de pele de urso, provavelmente fruto de alguma caçada, esporte por excelência dos nobres. Havia ainda uma cama larga mas não muito comprida, de madeira escura e forte. No canto à extrema esquerda, estava uma pequena mesa e uma cadeira, feitos do mesmo material da cama. No chão, espalhados em alguns cantos, os baús utilizados para guardar roupas. Milo não evitou um sorriso, pois o Castelo de Warwick era bem maior, mais bem localizado e bem defendido. "Ainda assim, sou vassalo nessas terras...", pensou, revirando os olhos.

Abriu a pesada porta de madeira de lei com alguma dificuldade e, correndo, avançou pelos corredores úmidos e escuros, ornamentados com tapeçarias e antigas armaduras. Ele conhecia bem o Castelo de Somerset, e era um visitante freqüente do lugar. Afrodite e Milo, apesar das conspirações e do benefício mútuo que tiravam um do outro, desenvolveram uma amizade verdadeira. Fraternalmente eles dividiam ódio e amor às mesmas pessoas, e a aliança política entre eles havia trazido e continuava trazendo bons frutos. Chegou ao salão de banquete e entrou sem ser anunciado.

– Ora essa, Milo de Beauchamps, continua quebrando o protocolo! Podia ao menos esperar ser anunciado, não? – comentou Afrodite sorrindo. Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e aproximou-se do visitante. – O que foi? Que cara é essa?

– Afrodite, bem sabe que não importa quantas vezes eu venha aqui, sempre me impressiono com a imponência deste salão! – respondeu Milo e seus olhos passeavam, irrequietos, pelo teto e pelas paredes do local. Com efeito, tratava-se de um grande salão de pedra escura, com um pé direito enorme. O teto era todo ornamentado com rosas vermelhas, símbolo da Casa de Lancaster, entalhadas em madeira. Ao centro, havia uma enorme mesa retangular, com lugar para cinqüenta pessoas de cada lado. Em cada canto havia uma lareira, e muitas tapeçarias ricamente tecidas enfeitavam as paredes.

O anfitrião revirou os olhos. – Milo, você me conhece o suficiente para saber que sou um homem vaidoso e por isso me vanglorio de meus salões. Entretanto, eu também te conheço razoavelmente bem e sei que Warwick possui muito mais riquezas do que Somerset...

O visitante sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Afrodite levantou um dedo, interrompendo-o. – Mas, como tudo nessa vida há um porém... e eu tenho muito mais castelos, não é mesmo, Milo? – piscou o anfitrião.

– Pois sim, Afrodite. Não há como ganhar de você em jogos de palavras! – concordou Milo. – Muito menos em posses! É por essa razão que sou seu amigo, e não outra!

– Eu poderia ficar extremamente ofendido, mas é justamente sua inteligência que me fascina! – comentou Afrodite.

Os dois pararam de falar e por alguns segundos entreolharam-se. Logo em seguida, caíram numa gostosa gargalhada. Abraçaram-se mais uma vez. – Milo, Milo... ainda bem que demos cabo daquele _inconveniente _chamado Henry, não é mesmo? – riu Afrodite. Lançou um olhar significativo a um homem alto, moreno e de feição pouco amigável que estava sentado à mesa comendo uma maçã, e o homem sorriu enigmaticamente.

– Olá, Máscara da Morte! – cumprimentou Milo, somente então se dando conta da presença sombria do italiano. – Não havia notado sua presença...

O moreno acenou brevemente com a cabeça. – Quer que saia, Afrodite?

– Não, pode ficar! Não há nada que eu saiba que você não possa saber! – respondeu o anfitrião. – E você, Milo, desfaça essa cara. Máscara da Morte é meu homem de confiança, e já te fez alguns favores também.

– Com todo respeito a você, Afrodite, e a você, italiano... – disse Milo apertando os olhos. – ... mas qualquer pessoa que atenda pela alcunha de Máscara da Morte me causaria frio na espinha.

O moreno riu, revelando dentes brancos e perfeitos. – Tomo isso como um elogio, Warwick.

– Bom, mas definitivamente não foi para falar sobre Máscara da Morte que você me chamou aqui, não é mesmo, Afrodite? – questionou Milo franzindo o cenho. – Vim assim que recebi sua carta. Diga-me, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sente-se, Milo! – ordenou Somerset, apontando uma cadeira. Milo obedeceu à ordem de seu suserano e ficou a fitar-lhe, orbes verdes sobre orbes azuis. – Deseja comer alguma coisa? A viagem foi longa!

– Aceito um pedaço de pão e um gole de vinho... – respondeu Milo se servindo, sem cerimônia. – E por que o rodeio? Diga-me logo, por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou, já provando um pouco da bebida, que escorreu pelo canto de sua boca.

– Milo, você sempre faz isso, seu esganado! – repreendeu Afrodite. – Bem se vê que é mesmo filho de Richard! Mas enfim, quero que me responda... o que é essa ruga em sua testa?

O visitante sorriu. – Você continua desviando o assunto. Mas vou entrar em seu jogo, meu amigo. Pois bem, acredite você se quiser, um moço chamado Aiolia apareceu em Warwick há uns meses... ele se diz vindo da terra de minha mãe, e se diz meu parente. Conta ele que minha fama chegou até lá, e que então ele veio em busca da oportunidade de lutar a meu lado. Eu o odeio, e parece que o ódio é recíproco.

Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ora essa, então por que o aceitou? E por que o mantém lá?

– O rapaz é um exímio lutador, Afrodite, dos bons mesmo. Será útil em algum momento. Além do mais, Anne parece gostar dele... – respondeu Milo displicentemente. – E ele a distrai, fazendo com que ela se esqueça um pouco de mim. A moça está muito enamorada, Afrodite!

– Lady Anne é minha prima, como bem o sabe... – pontuou Afrodite. – Ela é uma rosa tão bonita, rosa vermelha digna dos Lancaster. Qualquer homem em seu lugar estaria feliz de tê-la como esposa.

– A quem quer enganar, Afrodite? Não gosta dela que eu sei! E também não se importa! – retrucou Milo batendo com força na mesa. – Mataria-a sem dó nem piedade se isso lhe fosse trazer algum benefício!

Afrodite parou e encarou Milo nos olhos. Ficou calado durante algum tempo, e logo em seguida começou a rir incontrolavelmente. – Ai, ai, você ainda me mata desse jeito, amigo! – disse o anfitrião secando duas lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos bonitos. – Adoro te ver bravo desse jeito. E é só tocar no nome de Anne que você se descontrola!

– Não gosto de Anne, não confio nela... – respondeu Milo revirando os olhos. – Mas agora cansei-me, Afrodite. Diga logo de uma vez por que me chamou aqui! Ouvir suas gracinhas e esse seu lindo sorriso cínico não compensam dois dias no lombo do cavalo! – riu.

A feição de Afrodite, até então brincalhona e serena, deu lugar a uma feição séria e preocupada. Ele se levantou e caminhou até onde Milo estava sentado. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e encarou-o nos olhos. – Milo de Beauchamps, Barão de Warwick, meu vassalo. Tenho para você a oportunidade pela qual você estava esperando!

– Não brinca? Você vai mandar seu italiano de estimação matar a Anne? – ironizou Milo. Máscara da Morte remexeu-se na cadeira, incomodado. – Calma, Máscara da Morte, é que não resisti à piada.

– Às vezes eu acho que você não tem amor à vida, Lorde Warwick! – pontuou o italiano do outro lado da mesa. – Afrodite, com licença, vou me retirar. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar! – e despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça, caminhando a passos duros até a saída.

O anfitrião suspirou profundamente. – Não se fazem mais homens como ele, pode ter certeza disso! – murmurou baixinho. Sacudiu a cabeça, como que para espantar algum pensamento escuso. – E não, sua besta, não vou mandar matar Anne. Priminha _ainda _não merece! A oportunidade da qual estava falando, Milo, é de lutar em terras de França!

Os olhos do visitante brilharam e um lindo sorriso se formou em seu rosto. – Posso reunir meus homens e partir daqui a um mês, se for preciso! – disse com excitação. – Finalmente vou lutar pelas terras que nos pertencem!

Afrodite revirou os olhos e soltou um pequeno grunhido de descontentamento. – Não, Milo você _ainda _não irá guerrear. Diga-me, o que você sabe sobre o Torneio de Agincourt?

– Bem, é o maior torneio do mundo. É lá que competem os melhores campeões. É um torneio perigoso, em que há muitas mortes. Mas também é o que dá mais prestígio. Por quê? – indagou Milo com curiosidade.

– Você sabe que estamos perdendo espaço na França desde que a lenda da donzela que salvará os franceses... – disse Afrodite jocosamente, fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos – ganhou força.

Milo bufou. – Humpf, somente os franceses mesmo, para depositarem suas esperanças numa mulher!

Afrodite deu de ombros. – Bem, seja como for, o Duque de Gloucester, um dos regentes, quer que um inglês ganhe o Torneio de Agincourt. Ele pensa que esta é uma boa forma de desmoralizar os franceses... _ainda mais. _– sorriu.

Os olhos do visitante brilharam quando ele finalmente começou a entender o plano de seu anfitrião. – E, é claro, ele recorreu a você. Que, é óbvio, vai mandar a mim, seu campeão, para disputar o torneio.

– Exatamente, Milo! – sorriu Afrodite. Tomou uma maçã e levou-a à boca, mastigando vagarosamente. – É sua oportunidade de mostrar seu valor e quem sabe despontar como uma liderança... afinal, ninguém irá se atentar ao fato de que você é um bastardo se trouxer a vitória de Agincourt e impressionar os regentes!

– É simplesmente perfeito, Afrodite! Mas o que _você _ganha com isso? – perguntou Milo jogando o corpo no encosto alto da cadeira. Cruzou os braços e encarou o outro nos olhos. – E não venha me dizer que é minha eterna amizade e devoção, porque você não me engana!

Afrodite gargalhou. – Não, eu não seria tão idiota de tentar conquistar algo que já tenho... – piscou e Milo sorriu. – Você bem sabe que sou da Casa de Lancaster...

– As mil e uma rosas vermelhas em seu Castelo não me deixam esquecer, Afrodite! – respondeu Milo fingindo desinteresse. – Prossiga!

– Meu caro Milo, a verdade é uma só: Henry VI é só uma tenra criança, pobrezinho. Ele não tem como governar... – foi dizendo Afrodite enquanto passeava o dedo longo e fino por um cacho de seu interlocutor. – E os regentes, estes são uns usurpadores! A Casa de Lancaster está no poder há tanto tempo... que seria justo que um Lancaster _cuidasse _do trono até que o rei possa ocupá-lo. Esse Lancaster, parente do rei, poderia cuidar de tudo para ele, inclusive de sua educação... aos poucos, o reizinho tornaria-se uma grande marionete nas mãos de seu parente... não é mesmo?

Milo abriu um enorme sorriso. – Afrodite, eu agradeço a Deus por ter sua proteção! Eu ganho o torneio e respeito, e você ganha influência. Eu angario alguns nobres... coopto alguma liderança à minha volta... e quando todos menos esperarem...

– Eu me torno rei de Inglaterra e França! – completou Afrodite. Tomou a taça de Milo e uma para si e as encheu de vinho. – Um brinde, Milo, aos futuros homens mais poderosos do mundo!

Milo brindou e sorveu todo o conteúdo de sua taça. – Mas então me diga, Afrodite. Quando eu parto?

Afrodite desandou a falar sobre os preparativos da viagem. Milo fingia ouvir a tudo com interesse. Em seu íntimo, porém, ele começava a se culpar: não gostava de toda essa conspiração, de toda essa manobra pelo poder. Mas ele devia devoção a Afrodite, e jamais o decepcionaria. Além disso, lutar em França, como seu pai e seus avós antes dele, era um sonho que ele queria perseguir: e, é claro, ganhar o torneio era mais que meio caminho andado para ganhar uma posição de comando. "Sagrar-me campeão do Torneio de Agincourt... derrotar os garbosos cavaleiros franceses em suas próprias terras... conquistar para meu senhor Afrodite o que lhe é de mais precioso... Nada poderia ser mais perfeito! É tão perfeito que parece que foi metodicamente organizado, talvez por uma força estranha, divina... distante. Sim, é tudo tão perfeito que não há como algo sair errado!", pensou Milo.

Naquele _anno domini_ de 1428, Milo de Beauchamps nem sequer desconfiava que seu destino não teria nada de perfeito.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**:

Bom, aqui vai um pouco da história do Milo. Claro, o próximo capítulo é sobre a história do Camus.

Só pra situar um pouco, os de Beauchamps foram mesmo os Barões de Warwick durante muitos séculos. Edmound de Beaufort, o Duque de Somerset, é personagem real e foi importante articulador da Guerra das Duas Rosas – sim, o símbolo da Casa de Lancaster é mesmo uma rosa vermelha.

Nessa altura do campeonato, acho que já deu pra perceber que o prólogo foi o epílogo, não é? Vamos ver se consigo contar uma história dessa maneira!

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham, e agradecimentos pra lá de especiais a:

**Enfermeira-chan**, que fez uma capa liiiiiiiiiiiiiinda pra _Amor Omnia Vincit?_, brigadaaaaa! Mas eu fui colocar no meu perfil e o site "comeu"! ;0( Ficou simplesmente perfeito!

**Valete de Copas**: Minha cara Fran, que está sempre me incentivando... que posso dizer além de muito obrigada?

E também a **Maxin, Nicky Sama, Allkiedis, Ilia Verseau, Aline-chan, Mi-chan, Gemini Kaoru, Ansuya e Shakinha**: a vocês, responderei através do site!

Como sempre, sugestões, dúvidas, xingamentos ou elogios a esse meu novo surto, podem me escrever ou deixar um review!

Obrigada mais uma vez, e até a próxima!


	3. Franca, Anno Domini 1428

**Cap. 2 – França, Anno Domini 1428**

O sol se punha vagarosamente, tingindo o horizonte de vermelho. As águas do rio Loire tremulavam, formando pequenas ondas a favor do vento que soprava, cálido, do sul. O campo, de um verde contagiante, luzia em dourado e rubro. O ar era úmido: o rio era uma bênção. Camus de Beauregard, o Duque d'Aquitaine, observava a tudo calado: sentia-se flutuar. Era como se o pôr-do-sol dançasse ao ritmo de uma melodia hipnótica e altamente emotiva. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e ele suspirou: Chinon não era Aquitaine, mas também era um lugar bonito. Isso, nem mesmo Camus de Beauregard poderia negar.

Sentado à beira do rio, Camus refletia sobre sua vida. Que, caprichosa, o trouxera até aquele ponto: uma encruzilhada em que ele deveria escolher qual dos caminhos tomar. A bem da verdade, não era uma decisão muito difícil; ele já a tomara há algum tempo. Entretanto, era chegada a hora, e Camus não mais poderia evitar. Do outro lado do rio, imponente, o Castelo de Chinon surgia, com suas altas torres e grossas muralhas. "Impressionante!", pensou o Duque. Suspirou profundamente e se levantou. Bateu a terra das calças e parou por um instante. – Eu sei que você está aí! – disse sem emoção alguma na voz de timbre grave e harmônico.

– Mas será que nunca vou conseguir surpreendê-lo, _Monsieur le Duque_? – perguntou, numa voz carregada de sotaque, um homem extremamente alto, de tez morena e olhos grandes e profundos. Vestia uma calça escura e uma espécie de túnica marrom por cima. Calçava sapatos baixos e usava um chapéu vermelho. Às mãos trazia um instrumento musical: uma espécie de violão bojudo, um alaúde.

Camus virou-se para trás e seus frios olhos azuis refletiram a ausência de emoção que lhe era característica. – Você pode sempre tentar, Aldebaran. Pode sempre tentar...

O homenzarrão gargalhou. – _Seigneur_ Camus de Beauregard, sempre tão bem humorado! Me dá até vontade de cantar...

– Se tem amor à vida, Aldebaran, por favor não o faça! Não estou em meus melhores dias! – comentou o Duque.

– E o que vai fazer? Congelar-me com o bom humor de sempre? – perguntou Aldebaran jocosamente. – _Conheci um homem uma vez... seu nome era Camus de Beauregard, e ele era o Duque D'Aquitaine... seu humor não era dos melhores, mas ele tinha uma bela voz... _– cantarolou ao som do alaúde que trazia consigo.

Camus levou as mãos aos ouvidos. – Oh não! Não temo a guerra, nem a morte! Contanto que fique longe de você, oh estrupício! Estorvo!

Mais uma vez uma gargalhada divertida brotou de Aldebaran. – Você diz isso mas no fundo se diverte comigo!

– Maldigo a hora que você saiu do fim do mundo e veio até minhas terras... – suspirou Camus. – Eu ainda me pergunto o porquê disso. Que pecado estou a pagar por te agüentar, Aldebaran?

– Bem, _Monsieur le Duque_... – pontuou Aldebaran em tom professoral – Primeiramente, o Condado Portucalense não é o fim do mundo. Em segundo lugar... lá ouvi dizer que os melhores trovadores vinham da ProvencePor essa razão, e não outra, vim para cá: aprender a trovar.

– Veio ao lugar certo, creio eu. Até hoje suas rimas são horríveis! – Camus não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. – Só esqueceram de lhe avisar que a Provence não é em Aquitaine, nem vice versa.

Aldebaran aproximou-se de Camus e colocou-lhe o dedo em riste. – Acontece, Camus, que eu duvido que em Provence houvesse alguém tão divertido de irritar com minhas canções como você, que encontrei em Aquitaine.

O francês baixou os olhos e levantou-os logo em seguida. Em seus lábios, um quase semi sorriso havia se formado. – A verdade é uma só, meu caro Aldebaran. Um trovador não é nada sem inspiração. E você quer se inspirar em meus feitos, não é?

O mais alto fez um gesto de comemoração no ar. – Você adivinhou, meu amigo. Mas, para isso, é melhor você começar efetivamente a realizar esses feitos. Venha, vamos voltar: _le Dauphin_ Charles VII Valois mandou-me chamá-lo.

Camus suspirou profundamente. – Bem, Aldebaran, meu amigo, a hora é agora. Seja o que Deus quiser! – disse. Ajoelhou-se solenemente e, fazendo o sinal da cruz, proferiu: – _In nomine Patris, et Filli, et Spiritus Santi. _

– Amém! – tornou Aldebaran automaticamente. – Agora vamos, Camus. Bem sabe que _le Dauphin_ não gosta de esperar.

O francês lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático. – Aldebaran, alguém na posição dele tem de estar acostumado à espera. Longa e desesperadora espera.

– Seja como for, amigo... mais cedo é melhor que mais tarde! – argumentou o mais alto. – Vamos!

O francês não disse mais nada: somente concordou com um aceno de cabeça e pôs-se a caminhar. Seguia à frente: vestia uma calça escura, marrom, colada ao corpo, bem no estilo da época; por cima, uma túnica azul de corte reto e mangas compridas. Nos pés levava sapatos baixos de couro também marrons. Seus longos cabelos lisos, de um ruivo impressionantemente forte, balançavam ao sabor do vento. Pendurado ao pescoço, trazia um pingente de uma cruz dourada, ornamentada com uma grande safira ao meio: era sua jóia mais importante, e ele a levava sempre consigo.

Logo atrás seguia Aldebaran. Dedilhava sons sem maiores significados em seu alaúde: estava sempre em busca da melodia perfeita. Caminhavam os dois pelos campos de Chinon, à margem do majestoso rio Loire. Prosseguiram durante algum tempo, até que finalmente encontraram o tronco de madeira que estava fazendo as vezes de passagem entre os dois lados do rio. Naqueles tempos, o rio funcionava como uma espécie de fronteira natural entre a França ocupada e a resistência, e a primeira medida para frear o avanço dos usurpadores tinha sido a destruição de todas as pontes do Loire. Até o momento, a tática provara-se eficaz.

Atravessaram até o outro lado sem dificuldade, como se não fosse nada nova aquela travessia. Já surgia a noite, e as primeiras estrelas despontavam brilhantes no céu da França. A lua, redonda e imponente, abrilhantava o céu com seus raios transparentes. A luz pálida iluminava os olhos azuis de Camus, que seguia com uma expressão séria: as sobrancelhas uniam-se pelo cenho franzido. As muralhas do Castelo de Chinon surgiram diante dos dois caminhantes, e os portões já estavam sendo fechados: a noite era perigosa.

Acima, nas ameias, o movimento intensificava-se conforme a noite ia surgindo: uma legião de arqueiros e piqueiros tomava conta das muradas. Nas torres, e nos muros de quando em quando, fogueiras eram acesas para iluminar o ambiente. O Castelo assumia sua posição de fortaleza mais importante da França: como morada temporária do _Dauphin_, deveria ser simplesmente intransponível.

Camus e Aldebaran caminhavam displicentemente pelo bando de cavaleiros agitados em suas armaduras, arqueiros que verificavam seus arcos e lanceiros que preparavam suas lanças. Seguiram adiante até que finalmente alcançaram o castelo, e os vigias deixaram-nos passar sem maiores problemas: eram figuras bem conhecidas ali. Entraram e Camus apertou o passo, subindo os intermináveis degraus com uma agilidade que Aldebaran não pôde acompanhar.

O ruivo chegou finalmente até a porta da sala de reuniões, que ficava na torre setentrional da bela fortaleza. Suspirou rapidamente e ajeitou os fios de cabelo que haviam se desgrenhado com a corrida. Esperou ser anunciado e adentrou o recinto, com o caminhar cadenciado que lhe era característico.

– Seja bem vindo, Camus de Beauregard, preposto do Duque D'Aquitaine! Só faltava você para darmos início à nossa reunião! – comentou um homem de porte médio, cabelos aloirados e olhos castanhos vívidos. Levava um manto sobre as costas, e à cabeça uma coroa simples de ouro maciço.

Camus ajoelhou-se em frente ao homem, baixando os olhos azuis e frios. – Mil perdões, _Dauphin_. Estava longe, precisava refletir.

– E espero que o tenha feito, _Seigneur_ Camus... – respondeu o homem, com um gesto forçando o ruivo a se levantar. – Pois eu, Carlos VII Valois, tenho algo muito importante a lhe dizer.

-X-X-X-

O último Duque D'Aquitaine a realmente reinar em seu ducado havia sido Louis VII, rei dos Francos, de 1137 a 1152. Aliénor D'Aquitaine tornara-se a Duquesa em 1137, após a morte de seu pai Guillaume X, o Paladino, e desposara o rei Louis dos Francos. Entretanto, após a morte do rei, Aliénor, ambiciosa, casara-se com Henry II Plantageneta, rei da Inglaterra, Duque da Normandia e Conde D'Anjou, que foi sucedido por seu filho, ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que o rei Richard _the Lionheart_ – Ricardo, o Coração de Leão. Foi dessa forma que, ainda no século XII, o grande ducado D'Aquitaine passara impiedosa e legalmente para mãos inglesas.

Entretanto, a casa D'Aquitaine permaneceu na região, com os descendentes de Guillaume X e Louis VII. Eram eles a família Beauregard, que eram como prepostos do _verdadeiro _Duque, que sempre era preocupado demais com seu próprio reino para olhar pelo belo ducado. E o _anno domini _de 1409 havia sido particularmente abençoado para a família: dono de uma bela penugem vermelha sobre a cabeça, nascera, sob o signo de Aquário, o filho primogênito do casal. Aqueles eram anos difíceis, pois o rei da Inglaterra, não contente com suas possessões, resolvera reivindicar todas as terras de França. O motivo alegado era uma descendência feita de linhagens de reis e rainhas que sucessivamente se misturaram entre si, até que, por direito, o reino de França deveria pertencer à Inglaterra.

Mas os franceses não aceitaram essa imposição, até porque desde o século XIV, quando a Inglaterra decidiu tomar a França, o amontoado de feudos, principados, ducados e possessões que formavam o país começaram a se transformar, pouco a pouco, numa Nação. Os ingleses plantaram a semente que, posteriormente, _la Pucelle_ viria a colher. E Bordeaux, a capital D'Aquitaine, transformou-se em base inglesa nas terras de França.

Para a família Beauregard aquilo foi uma grande afronta: foram eles obrigados a lutar contra seu próprio rei. Sim, pois os Valois surgiram como _Dauphins_, príncipes regentes, que aguardavam pacientemente em Bourges ou Chinon, a depender da época do ano, até que a profecia sobre a donzela que traria a paz de volta à França se concretizasse. E o _Dauphin_ Carlos VI Valois havia enviado emissários à Aquitaine, informando ao preposto do Duque que seus astrólogos haviam previsto o nascimento de uma criança, um menino de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o pôr-do-sol no Vale do Loire, sob o signo de Aquário; e que esta criança traria o ducado de volta às mãos da família à qual sempre deveria ter pertencido.

A criança foi muito bem vinda, e cresceu sob cuidados especiais. Desde pequeno que Camus de Beauregard aprendera a manejar a espada, a montar, a atirar de arco-e-flecha. Numa luta corpo a corpo, não havia quem o vencesse. Seus dotes físicos eram realmente invejáveis, mas não só: o menino desenvolvera-se intelectualmente. Como tutor, foi-lhe designado um homem místico, um monge de proveniência obscura conhecido apenas como Saga. E Saga era verdadeiramente um sábio: Camus aprendeu a ler e escrever em latim, grego, occitano (língua de seu ducado), inglês e francês. Saga também ensinou-lhe os antigos sábios: Aristóteles, Platão, Plínio, Sócrates, Hipócrates... e não só Santo Agostinho, como previa a educação dos nobres da época.

A verdade é que a Aquitaine fazia parte da região conhecida como Occitane, região esta que também compreendia o Midi-Pyrinées, o Languedoc e a Provence. E essa região havia sido lar dos Cátaros, religiosos que foram considerados hereges no século XII e massacrados pela Igreja. Os Cátaros tinham uma filosofia diferente: pregavam o amor livre, a igualdade entre homem e mulher e a comunidade das terras. Saga era oriundo desta tradição, e passou esses conhecimentos a Camus.

Foi assim que o pequeno Camus de Beauregard cresceu em habilidade e beleza. Adorava os trigais de seu belo ducado, tão dourados quanto o sol, e a sensação correr livremente entre eles: sentia-se pleno e cheio de vida. Era uma criança diferente, que acreditava num mundo livre e sem violência. Não gostava de regras e sentia uma certa dificuldade em segui-las, embora o fizesse. Tornou-se um jovem orgulhoso e altivo, dono de uma bela armadura dourada com o símbolo de seu signo estampado no braço esquerdo e o de sua casa no direito. Era extremamente mortal, e raramente sorria.

Uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia trazer um sorriso espontâneo dos lábios de Camus era Aldebaran. De sobrenome desconhecido, o rapaz viajara desde o Condado Portucalense até as terras de França em busca de inspiração. Era um trovador seduzido pelas belas poesias palacianas produzidas na Provence. Entretanto, antes de chegar até lá foi atacado por um grupo de dez bandoleiros. Aldebaran era forte, mas não iria resistir por muito tempo. E Camus surgiu, cavalgando seu belo corcel branco, vestido em sua armadura cor de ouro, e o salvou. Foi assim que o forasteiro resolveu acompanhar seu salvador, pois Aldebaran estava sempre em busca da melodia perfeita. E sabia que a melodia perfeita deve acompanhar a história perfeita. Aldebaran viu em Camus a possibilidade de enfim conseguir contar a melhor história que poderia contar em sua vida de menestrel.

E agora, no fim do _anno domini de 1428_, Camus contava com 19 anos completos. Havia sido convocado por Carlos VII Valois para ir até Chinon, o que fizera de bom grado: seu destino sorria-lhe e era momento dele mostrar que poderia enfim recuperar o ducado e o prestígio há muito perdidos por sua família. Levara consigo Aldebaran, amigo de muitos momentos, e Hyoga, um jovem que tomara para seu escudeiro.

O pai de Camus havia morrido no ano anterior, lutando pelos ingleses sob o comando do Barão de Warwick, morto pelo exército francês comandado pelo Conde Dunois. O maior legado dele havia sido a cruz que Camus agora carregava no pescoço, jóia de ouro maciço com uma grande safira ao meio. O pai de Camus era muito católico e, a partir de sua morte, o jovem prometeu a si mesmo que jamais desrespeitaria as leis da Santa Madre Igreja. Embora não concordasse com a grande maioria delas.

Os olhos de Camus de Beauregard, Duque D'Aquitaine, eram frios, gélidos como dois pequenos flocos de neve azuis. Ele raramente demonstrava emoções, o que não significava que não as tivesse. Camus estava preparado para tudo, mas ainda assim seu coração pesava: talvez nunca mais fosse ver os trigais D'Aquitaine novamente.

-X-X-X-

Inegável que a sala de reuniões tornou-se pesada com a chegada de Camus. Estavam lá os maiores representantes dos _Armagnacs_, a nobreza francesa leal ao _Dauphin_. E era evidente que Camus de Beauregard não era bem visto entre eles. Carlos VII caminhava a passos lentos e medidos pela sala de reuniões: na verdade, uma sala alta na torre setentrional do Castelo de Chinon. Não era um salão luxuoso e muito bem ornamentado: tratava-se apenas de uma pequena sala com uma mesa ao centro, cercada de cadeiras de encosto alto.

Estavam presentes dois dos mais fiéis vassalos de Carlos VII: La Hire e o Duque D'Alençon. O olhar dos dois era de ódio, raiva e desprezo. Os olhos de Camus exalavam indiferença, ao passo que os olhos do _Dauphin_ oscilavam do divertido para o astuto. – Pois bem, Camus, a quem chamamos de Duque D'Aquitaine pois acreditamos que o é por direito. Aqui está, bem vindo em meus salões, pois os astrólogos de meu pai previram que você recuperaria as terras e o prestígio de sua família.

– E eu muito agradeço por isso, _Dauphin_. – respondeu Camus com a impassibilidade que lhe era costumeira. – E anseio saber o porquê de minha convocação.

La Hire grunhiu qualquer coisa incompreensível, e Alençon riu. – Não adianta, La Hire... é aposta ganha!

– Aposta? – perguntou Camus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Carlos VII sorriu. – O que você sabe sobre o torneio de Agincourt, Camus?

O ruivo olhou para cima, como quem percorre memórias. – Me parece ser o torneio mais importante que se tem notícia. Um torneio perigoso, mas cujo campeão goza eternamente de reputação irreprochável.

– Olha como ele fala difícil! – caçoou La Hire, sua gorda barriga balançando conforme ria escancarando os dentes podres.

Alençon pousou um braço no ombro do amigo. – É pra nos impressionar!

– Não tento impressioná-los. Somente disse o que sabia. – retrucou Camus com a mesma calma de sempre. – Agora, _Dauphin_, se puder por gentileza explicar o que o torneio de Agincourt tem a ver com minha convocação. Não sabia que o torneio continuava a ser disputado, mesmo depois da batalha de 1415.

– Sim, meu caro Camus. O torneio continua sendo disputado. E gostaríamos muito que o torneio deste ano fosse vencido por você! – tornou Calor VII.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, como quem tenta entender alguma coisa. – Me desculpe, _Dauphin_, mas não compreendo. Já participei de alguns torneios, mas o que o leva a crer que poderei vencer o maior deles?

– Já disse, Carlos! Esquece esse aí! – agitou-se Alençon. – Chame Dunois pra competir. Ano passado Dunois derrotou 3000 homens de Warwick. Soube que quando o precioso Barão retornou, morreu de desgosto.

– Dunois permanece cercado em Orleans, Alençon! Não pode sequer sair de sua cidade, quem dirá competir por aí! – resmungou Carlos, lançando um olhar de repreensão ao amigo. – E sabem bem que _ele_ precisa ganhar! – continuou, apontando para Camus.

– Desculpem interromper, mas... – pontuou Camus. – por que eu preciso ganhar esse torneio?

Carlos VII caminhou até Camus e pousou um braço em seu ombro. – Não devíamos ter de te explicar isso. Disseram-me que você é muito perspicaz, meu caro Duque D'Aquitaine, e tenho certeza de que consegue adivinhar nossas intenções. Até La Hire entendeu!

La Hire e Alençon gargalharam na outra extremidade da mesa. Camus começou a caminhar de um lado para outro da sala, até que de repente ele parou. Seus olhos por um momento deixaram de ser gélidos e brilharam de excitação. – Mas é claro! Eu, preposto do rei da Inglaterra, ganhar o torneio de Agincourt em nome do _Dauphin_. É simplesmente perfeito! Isso os deixará desmoralizados!

– Excelente, Camus! – comemorou Carlos. – Que bom que você compreendeu!

– Entender ele entendeu, resta saber se vai conseguir ganhar, não é mesmo? – sorriu Alençon, debochado.

– Ah, meu caríssimo Alençon... – Carlos estreitou os olhos, não escondendo um sorriso. – É por isso que você e La Hire estão aqui!

La Hire sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. – Não, me recuso. Não vou treinar um traidor.

Camus suspirou, visivelmente cansado. – Não sou traidor, simplesmente porque há dois séculos minha família não é vassala do rei de França, e sim dos reis de Inglaterra. Se alguém pode me chamar de traidor, esse alguém é o jovem Henry VI, e não Carlos VII Valois. Mas mesmo assim estou aqui, oferecendo minha lealdade aos Valois, e não aos Lancaster. Meu pai morreu lutando contra a França, e Deus sabe como lutar contra sua gente o torturava. Estou aqui para recuperar minhas terras e meu prestígio, e não vou admitir que continuem me chamando de traidor! – pontuou Camus, com voz pausada mas firme.

La Hire riu, mais uma vez sacudindo a barriga gorda. Andou desengonçadamente até Camus e deu-lhe uma forte batida nas costas, fazendo o ruivo desestabilizar e quase cair. – Agora sim, Camus de Beauregard! Provou ter brios! Fique tranqüilo, Carlos. Nós treinaremos o ruivo.

Camus sorriu imperceptivelmente. – Agradeço, La Hire. Obrigado, Alençon. E _Dauphin_, sua é minha lealdade. Hoje e sempre. – ajoelhou-se o ruivo aos pés de seu soberano.

– Pois então, Camus de Beauregard... a despeito do que dizem os outros... eu te declaro Duque D'Aquitaine! – tornou Carlos puxando a espada. – E de agora em diante, que morra quem disser o contrário! – prosseguiu, pousando a espada uma vez em cada ombro do homem ajoelhado diante de si.

Alençon sorriu e La Hire gargalhou. – Muito bom! Mais um para sofrer conosco! Agora vamos, Camus. Temos muito o que fazer! – pontuou Alençon.

– E Alençon, pode ir pagando o que me deve! Você perdeu a aposta! O rapaz tem culhões! – sorriu La Hire, estapeando carinhosamente a cabeça de seu amigo Alençon. Camus fez uma careta, mas no fundo gostou dos dois nobres rústicos e amalucados que iriam lhe treinar.

Camus de Beauregard, o Duque D'Alençon e La Hire seguiram juntos e deixaram Carlos VII Valois com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, pois o _Dauphin_ começava a ver ali o início de sua vitória. Quanto a Camus, este se perdia em pensamentos enquanto se dirigia a seu quarto, pronto para o desafio que viria a seguir. "Conseguirei vencer o desafio? Lavarei a honra de meu pai e de minha casa? A Aquitaine será finalmente liberta do jugo inglês?", pensava. "E por que esse peso em meu peito? Essa sensação estranha de que algo diferente, grandioso e acima de meu controle vai acontecer? Misturada com essa angústia estranha, essa sensação quase certa de que jamais verei minhas terras novamente?", Camus perguntava para si mesmo.

Ajeitou-se no quarto amplo e livrou-se das roupas. Vestiu a camisola de linho que usava para dormir e deixou-se levar. Sonhou com os trigais dourados da Aquitaine. E com uma cruz enorme que lhe perseguia, apagando o dourado com marrom. Acordou sobressaltado e transpirando. Apertou a cruz em seu pescoço com força e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. Fez o sinal da cruz e rezou. Rezou pelo seu povo, por sua mãe e irmãos, por suas terras, por seu rei, para que a donzela fosse-lhes enviada logo, para que se saísse bem em seu treinamento, para que ganhasse o torneio e para que os ingleses conseguissem enfim ser expulsos da França. E principalmente para que ele voltasse a ver a Aquitaine novamente.

Naquele _anno domini de 1428_, Camus jamais imaginou que Deus atenderia a quase todos os seus pedidos. Quase todos.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**

Bem, aqui vai a história do Camus. Espero que tenha ficado boa!

Sei que a fic está parecendo uma aula de História (espero que pelo menos uma aula legal, rs), mas prometo que fica melhor.

Situando: Carlos VII Valois realmente foi o _Dauphin_ (ou Delfim), que posteriormente ficou conhecido como O Vitorioso por vencer a Guerra dos Cem Anos.

_La Pucelle_ é Joana D'Arc.

La Hire, o Duque D'Alençon e o Conde Dunois foram os mais fiéis a Carlos VII e a Joana D'Arc, e ajudaram a reconquistar a França. Dunois realmente bateu 3000 ingleses sob o comando de Warwick.

Tudo o que foi contado sobre a Casa de Aquitaine (e Aléanor – ou Eleanor – D'Aquitaine) é verdadeiro.

Não houve família Beauregard.

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham, e especiais a:

**Mi-chan**: linda, brigada por ter comentado mesmo com erro no site! Obrigada mesmo!

**Ana Clara**: Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics, de coração. Pois é, a coisa aqui há de ser ainda mais difícil que em Caserna. Quanto ao seu terceiro ponto, bem... prefiro pedir pra que você aguarde o desfecho. Um beijo, e obrigada!

**Valete de Copas**: Aquele obrigada super especial: por acompanhar, por postar review, e por agüentar meus comentários sobre casas reais francesas! Merci beaucoup!

**Enfermeira-chan**: que sempre dá aquela força!

E também a: **Maxin, Arashi Kaminari, Sangazath, Athenas de Áries, Elizabeth Bathoury Black e Ansuya**. A vocês, responderei através do site. Meu muito obrigada!

Nem preciso dizer, não é? Deixem uma autora feliz! Reviews, please!


	4. Anno Domini 1429, encontro em Agincourt

**Cap. 3 – Anno Domini 1429, encontro em Agincourt**

O sol pálido ameaçava levantar-se no leste e uma brisa gelada soprava do sul. Uma névoa fina perpassava o ambiente, causando ainda mais sensação de frio. Era o início do _anno domini de 1429_, e o inverno castigava os homens. O barco de porte pequeno singrava o mar, e os marinheiros que o manejavam rezavam por tempo bom. Deus parecia ter ouvido suas preces, e o mar estava calmo e a viagem, tranqüila.

Milo de Beauchamps espreguiçou-se felinamente. Esticou os braços e entrelaçou as mãos por cima da cabeça, esticando-se ao máximo. Levantou-se com cuidado da esteira em que dormia e calçou as botas de couro. Vestia uma calça preta justa e uma camisa que seria branca se não estivesse tão suja, larga, meio aberta no peito, que caía por cima da calça. Passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo dourados, tentando a todo custo desembaraçá-los. "Droga de viagem!", pensou quando um nó desmanchou-se dolorosamente entre seus dedos. Olhou para a esteira do lado e fez uma cara de nojo. Caminhou sem fazer ruídos até o homem que dormia e chutou sua barriga, não forte a ponto de doer, mas não fraco a ponto de passar desapercebido. – Acorda, Aiolia! Não vê que já amanheceu?

O homem em questão levantou-se num pulo com os punhos cerrados. Era tão alto quanto o próprio Milo, e tinha um porte muito parecido com o dele. Seus cabelos eram castanho-claros, e era dono de um belo par de olhos castanhos e curiosos, que no momento latejavam de raiva. O lábio do rapaz tremia. – Pouco me importa se tenha amanhecido ou não, _Lord_ de Beauchamps! – afirmou com rancor na voz.

– Pouco te importa, Aiolia? Vá, avia-te, que precisamos trabalhar! – sorriu Milo. – Ou você pensa que está aqui somente como peso morto?

– Não, _Milord_! – respondeu Aiolia entre dentes. – Estou aqui para protegê-lo na França. Afinal, é por isso que me atura, não é?

O nobre soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, que ecoou no ambiente fechado. – Não só por isso, Aiolia, mas isso não é da tua conta. O que te importa é que te acolhi, e só porque você veio sabe-se lá Deus de onde se dizendo meu parente. Mas vá, avia-te, já disse!

Aiolia resmungou qualquer coisa numa língua diferente e calçou as próprias botas. Os dois subiram a escada que ligava o porão ao convés da embarcação a passos largos. Quando atingiram enfim a proa, a névoa aos poucos começava a se dissipar.

– Bom dia, Afrodite! – cumprimentou Milo e se debruçou no parapeito do navio, ao lado do amigo. – Está particularmente belo hoje. E parece feliz.

Afrodite sorriu encantadoramente. O rapaz era dono de um sorriso estranho, diferente, mágico. Batava um único sorriso para que todos em volta se sentissem involuntariamente atraídos por ele. Edmound de Beaufort era um homem belo, muito belo, mas não só. Havia algo em torno de si que o tornava simplesmente irresistível, quase como uma força estranha que emanava de si e fazia com que todos os outros, homens e mulheres, fizessem o que Afrodite desejasse. E era essa a maior arma do poderoso Duque. – Bom dia, Milo! Ah, e bom dia, Aiolia!

– Bom dia, Lord Beaufort! – tornou Aiolia educadamente, fazendo uma reverência. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

– Sim, que vá atrás de Máscara da Morte! O siciliano ainda está a dormir, tenho certeza disso! – pediu Afrodite revirando os olhos. – Afinal, a noite foi longa... – comentou sorrindo. Apontou para o horizonte e seus olhos brilharam. – Vê, Milo? Calais! Surgem as terras de França, meu amigo!

Os olhos de Milo de Beauchamps se estreitaram e ele sorriu. Ao longe, despontando no horizonte, o cais do porto de Calais: finalmente estavam chegando. Em frente, no horizonte, despontava seu destino. – Já não era sem tempo, Afrodite! Vou pisar em nossas terras, terras pelas quais meu pai lutou tão bravamente! – disse sem esconder a excitação em sua voz.

– Vai sim, Milo. E se fizer tudo certo vai poder comandar os homens que eram de seus pais nas batalhas pelo rei! – tornou Afrodite. "Ou seja, meu amigo, nas batalhas por mim!", complementou em pensamento. – Pelo visto logo chegaremos em Calais. De lá, são poucos dias em direção sudoeste. Agincourt nos pertence, como você bem o sabe!

– E quem não o sabe? Desde a histórica batalha no _anno domini de 1415_! Os ingleses eram 15 mil, os franceses, 50 mil. E, ainda assim, nós vencemos! Meu avô lutou nessa batalha! – contou Milo com brilho nos olhos. Sorria e fitava o horizonte, que se aproximava calmamente.

– É que os franceses preferem rir e fazer amor a lutar, Lord de Beauchamps! – disse Máscara da Morte, surgindo felino junto de Aiolia. O siciliano vestia calças e camisa negras. Seus olhos, de um negrume absoluto, pareciam mais perspicazes, e sua voz estava mais clara. Ironicamente, Máscara da Morte parecia mais vivo.

Afrodite soltou um risinho preso. – Ah, os franceses! É por essas e outras que por mais que eu tente não consigo odiá-los!

Milo levantou uma sobrancelha. – Bem, para mim pouco importa. Qualquer povo que reze para que uma mulher os liberte, para mim, não merece respeito.

– Milo, Milo... às vezes as coisas não são bem como nós pensamos... acredite em mim, já estive em terras de França algumas vezes... é um lugar muito agradável! E os franceses não são de todo... ruins. – piscou Afrodite.

O jovem de Beauchamps deu de ombros. – Já disse, para mim pouco importa. Tudo é muito simples: a França deve ser governada por Sua Majestade Henry VI, pois o reino é sua herança por nascimento. Os franceses não aceitam isso, e portanto devem ser persuadidos a fazê-lo. E ao que vejo, não me parece tão difícil assim. Se 15 mil soldados de Sua Majestade conseguiram vencer 50 mil franceses, eu posso muito bem vencer o Torneio de Agincourt!

Máscara da Morte riu. – _Eco, facile_. Por isso que os ingleses estão há cem anos tentando conquistar a França!

Aiolia gargalhou alto. Afrodite sorriu e Milo engoliu em seco. – Ora essa, Máscara da Morte! Não pense que um apelido idiota é o suficiente para me assustar a ponto de não cobrar as ofensas que me faz! E Aiolia, desça já para o convés e arrume nossas coisas, pois estamos chegando! – ordenou Milo. Aiolia prontamente obedeceu e sumiu porão abaixo. O siciliano apoiou-se ao beiral e fitou o horizonte que se aproximava cada vez mais rapidamente, ao passo que Afrodite pousou a mão esquerda no ombro do moreno.

– Calma, Máscara da Morte! – comentou Afrodite. – O Cavaleiro de Ouro aqui ainda não entendeu que a guerra não tem nada a ver com justiça. Aliás, tem sim. Afinal, o que é a guerra se não o meio para se saber quem é o mais forte?

– E o que é o mais forte se não aquele que é justo? – pontuou Máscara da Morte, sorrindo e encarando os olhos de Afrodite.

Milo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês são todos malucos... – e saiu pisando duro. Atrás de si, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite ficaram a encarar o horizonte que se aproximava cada vez mais rapidamente: ao longe, as primeiras formas já surgiam. Os homens sorriram ao ouvirem o Capitão da pequena embarcação ordenar os primeiros preparativos para o desembarque iminente.

-X-X-X-

O sol pálido iluminava a estrada infestada de bandoleiros, que não ousavam atacar a pomposa comitiva. Composta por quatro carroças, cada qual guiada por quatro cavalos, e mais alguns cavaleiros, a caravana seguia bem escoltada rumo noroeste. Haviam deixado Chinon há pouco mais de uma semana, e faltava pouco tempo para que adentrassem os portões de Agincourt. O azul e o branco, cores do _Dauphin_, enfeitavam as carroças e os estandartes dos cavaleiros. E, embora atravessassem território inimigo, tinham salvo-conduto. Era época do famoso torneio, e a trégua fora declarada.

À frente da vistosa comitiva seguia um cavaleiro diferente. Vestido numa bela armadura dourada e montando um corcel branco como a neve, seguia o garboso Camus de Beauregard. A sela de sua montaria fora colocada por sobre um belo pano branco, em que havia duas _fleur de lis _estampadas em azul-céu. O animal usava armadura própria, também dourada, e na peça da cabeça o brasão da família de Beauregard havia sido cuidadosamente esculpido. Completando o conjunto maravilhosamente belo, longos e lisos fios de cabelo vermelhos escapavam do elmo do galante cavaleiro e balançavam a favor do vento. Fazia frio naquele inverno do _anno domini de 1429_, mas não para aqueles que acompanhavam o esperançoso Duque D'Aquitaine.

Haviam sido cinco longos meses de treinamento para Camus de Beauregard. O rapaz aprendera tudo sobre torneios: montaria, lança, combate corpo a corpo. Todas as regras lhes foram ensinadas exaustivamente por La Hire e Alençon, que apesar de sentirem simpatia pela coragem do Duque jamais aliviaram o treinamento. Mas Camus era disciplinado apesar de tudo, e seguia confiante rumo a Agincourt.

– Aldebaran, por favor, pare de cantar! – reclamou o jovem Duque. – Meus ouvidos vão explodir! – tornou, galopando em direção a um homem enorme que seguia em um cavalo castanho logo atrás de si.

– Levante esse elmo para falar comigo, Camus! – pediu Aldebaran. – Não gosto dessa sua armadura. Já lhe disse isso?

– Sou eu quem tem de gostar dela, e não você! – retrucou o francês. – E pare de tocar, já pedi!

– Está mau-humorado, _Seigneur_? – perguntou o trovador. – Ou é só medo, mesmo?

– E mais essa agora! – bufou Camus. – Não tenho de lhe dar satisfações!

– Não mesmo! Mas sei bem que o fato de La Hire e Alençon não terem vindo lhe causou um certo desconforto! – sorriu o moreno.

– Seu mouro capcioso! – exclamou o ruivo. – Sim, eu esperava que eles me acompanhassem. Mas surgiu algo mais importante, como você bem o sabe.

– Sim, não sou francês mas sou afeito à profecia. A donzela surgiu, nós estávamos lá. Bela, ela veio a Chinon. Reconheceu Carlos VII mesmo ele estando entre a multidão. E seguiu com Alençon e La Hire para lutar contra os ingleses. – contou Aldebaran. – E não me chame de mouro, sou português.

– É português mas tua pele morena não nega que descende de mouros, meu amigo! – Camus esboçou um pseudo sorriso. – Só desejo sorte a Jeanne e a Alençon e La Hire. Espero poder juntar-me aos dois assim que vencer o torneio.

– Está confiante, Camus. Confiante até demais! – comentou o português em tom sério. – Isso não é bom.

– La Hire me ensinou que a confiança é a chave do sucesso! – respondeu Camus.

– E um homem chamado Saga uma vez lhe ensinou que conhecer seu inimigo é a chave do sucesso, Camus. Pense nisso. – retrucou Aldebaran. Esporeou fortemente o animal e trotou, cantando e tocando seu alaúde.

Camus balançou a cabeça em negação e diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo de seu animal. "Ah, Mestre Saga... gostaria tanto que estivesse comigo agora!", pensou. Mergulhou em recordações: lembrou-se de quando era um menino e o misterioso monge chamado Saga lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia. Recordou-se com pesar de quando seu Mestre partira sem dar satisfações, deixando plantada em si a semente da sabedoria dos cátaros. E a culpa pela heresia que cometia sempre que pensava nessas idéias libertárias.

Assustou-se e quase caiu da montaria quando o som metálico e estridente de corneta cortou o ar. Era o batedor avisando a uma légua de distância que Agincourt se aproximava. Camus concentrou-se e pôde ouvir, muito ao longe, os sons da cidade que se preparava para sediar o torneio mais importante da Europa. Sorriu e levantou a máscara do elmo, e seus belos olhos frios e azuis sorriram por um instante. Puxou a rédea, obrigando o animal a voltar-se para trás. – Hyoga? Hyoga! – chamou.

Um rapaz muito jovem, de pele extremamente branca, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis surgiu correndo. Vestia roupas simples e puídas, típica vestimenta camponesa. – Sim, Mestre Camus! Chamou-me? – perguntou o rapaz depois de fazer uma respeitosa reverência.

– Hyoga, como meu escudeiro, sabe que é meu braço direito. Tanto agora como no torneio. Sabe que essa é uma posição de extrema confiança, não sabe? – perguntou Camus e o rapaz, sem esconder o orgulho que sentia, meneou afirmativamente a cabeça loira. – Pois bem, quero que comece a arrumar minhas coisas. Verifique minha lança e minha espada. Quero tudo impecável para o torneio. Impecável!

– Sim, senhor! – respondeu Hyoga respeitosamente, afastando-se com pressa.

– Esse menino parece sua sombra! – pontuou Aldebaran, que se aproximara novamente do amigo.

– Ele só quer ser um cavaleiro como eu um dia, meu amigo. Só isso! – respondeu Camus.

– Ah sim. Ele quer ser um cavaleiro preciso e insensível. Entendo... – ironizou o português. – E isso sem contar o mau-humorado.

– Não, Aldebaran. – respondeu Camus calmamente. – Ele não quer ser nada disso. No fundo, acho que ele só quer é ser tão bonito como eu! – completou. – Rááááá! – gritou, esporeando o animal, partindo num galope rápido com destino à cidade que despontava ao longe.

O português gargalhou. – Ai, ai, Camus... por que algo me diz que vamos encontrar mais do que um simples torneio por trás dessas muralhas? – murmurou o grandalhão assim que avistou as imponentes muralhas de Agincourt.

-X-X-X-

A cidade estava completamente enfeitada. Bandeiras de todos os tamanhos e cores, estandartes dos lugares mais distantes, símbolos das casas reais e nobres mais importantes do mundo tremulavam dentro das muralhas de Agincourt. Nas ruas estreitas as tendas dos cavaleiros e de suas equipes eram montadas por escudeiros de mãos ágeis e braços fortes. Aqui e ali uma corneta soava e um arauto anunciava a chegada de mais um nobre, mais um campeão, mais um competidor que adentrava a cidade em busca da fama e da glória que somente uma vitória num torneio como aquele poderia conferir.

As donzelas saíam às ruas, coquetes damas de diferentes cortes, todas em busca de um galante campeão com quem flertar. Havia músicos em todas as esquinas, e melodias alegres ecoavam nas paredes seculares. O corre-corre agitado dos camponeses que traziam toda espécie de mantimento dos arredores da cidade dava ainda mais vida àquela confusão fascinante. Bobos da corte, adivinhos, curandeiros, trovadores, ciganas, cuspidores de fogo, leprosos e mendigos, cavaleiros, camponeses, reis e rainhas, nobres e plebeus, toda a sorte de pessoas convivendo no mesmo local, que pulsava com vida e alegria. Era festa em Agincourt!

Num local meio afastado havia sido montada a arena em que os combates começariam na manhã seguinte. Uma fila se formava em frente a uma mesa, em que dois homens analisavam a nobiliarquia dos competidores e sorteavam os primeiros combatentes. O método para o sorteio era simples: cada escudeiro retirava de uma urna uma pedra em que havia um símbolo desenhado. Esse símbolo identificaria o cavaleiro pelo resto da competição, e as lutas seriam por eles demarcadas. Assim, a primeira luta era entre o Falcão e o Cavalo, a segunda entre a Estrela e a Águia, e assim por diante.

– Ai, que inferno! – comentou um homem de cabelos castanho-claros. – Onde é que eu fui me meter?

– Não está excitado com a competição? – perguntou um rapaz bem mais novo, que estava logo atrás do primeiro homem.

– _Humpf_, não vejo a menor graça nisso tudo! – bufou o primeiro. – Um bando de nobres cheios de si competindo sabe-se lá porquê!

– Eu acho bonito! E quero ser como meu Mestre! – comentou o segundo com orgulho. – Um dia, quero ser tão bom quanto ele!

– Eu não quero ser em nada parecido com quem represento! Nada! – tornou o primeiro, meneando a cabeça negativamente e revirando os olhos. Logo em seguida fitou o rapazinho que estava atrás de si e sorriu simpaticamente. – Não me leve a mal, é que estou mau-humorado. _Milord... _– disse ironicamente. – me deixa mau-humorado. Meu nome é Aiolia! – apresentou-se, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

O menino retribuiu o sorriso e o gesto. – Eu sou Hyoga. Você é inglês, não é? – perguntou o garoto com desconfiança.

– Eu não. Eu vim de muito longe, e posso te garantir que estou bem distante de toda essa coisa maluca que envolve ingleses e franceses. Mas represento um janota inglês que me odeia, se é isso que quer saber! – tornou Aiolia. – E essa fila que não anda! Só para pegar uma pedrinha!

Hyoga fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos. – Não seja tão impaciente, Sr. Aiolia. Eles também têm de estudar a nobiliarquia. Somente nobres de oito gerações são aceitos em Agincourt!

– Tradições muito malucas as de vocês, meu rapaz. Muito malucas! – murmurou Aiolia. – Ah, finalmente, minha vez! – caminhou e apresentou os documentos aos juízes, que examinaram os mesmos pacientemente e com olhos de reprovação. – Acho que a palavra _bastardo_ deve estar escrita em dourado naqueles papéis... – cochichou Aiolia com Hyoga, que revirou os olhos. – Ah, veja só o símbolo de meu _querido Milord_: um escorpião. Nada mais apropriado para aquele venenoso! Vá, Hyoga, sua vez!

Os papéis de Hyoga foram examinados com cuidado, mas sem a demora e o cuidado com que examinaram os documentos apresentados por Aiolia. Logo em seguida, foi a vez do garoto sortear o símbolo de seu Mestre. O menino pegou a pequena pedra e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu chamaria isso de destino, ou mesmo de providência divina.

– O quê? – perguntou Aiolia, enquanto ele e Hyoga saíam dali rumo à agitação da cidade.

– O símbolo de meu Mestre: duas linhas tortas, uma por cima da outra. O símbolo de Aquário, o símbolo de meu Mestre! O mesmo que ele carrega como brasão pessoal! – explicou Hyoga.

Aiolia deu de ombros. – Bem, que seja. Daqui a pouco o banquete para os inúteis vai começar. Eles vão se acabar de comer e dançar, as belas damas vão cair de amores por eles. E nós, pobres mortais, o que vamos fazer? Divertir-nos como nunca nas ruas da cidade! Você vai?

– Não sei. – tornou Hyoga. – Não sou afeito a multidões ou arruaças.

– De qualquer forma, foi um prazer te conhecer, Hyoga. Ainda vamos nos esbarrar por aí! – despediu-se Aiolia, acenando.

– O prazer foi meu, Sr. Aiolia. E nos veremos amanhã, no torneio! – Hyoga acenou de volta. Sorriu, tinha gostado do moço mau-humorado.

-X-X-X-

Caía a tarde e todos os nobres e competidores reuniam-se no Castelo de Agincourt. Uma bela mesa havia sido posta: leitões, vitelas, faisões, javalis. Cebola, lentilhas e ervilhas. Diferentes tipos de pães. Cerveja e vinho. Muito vinho. Havia também músicos dispostos no enorme salão. Mulheres e homens, todos muito bem vestidos, sentavam-se em volta da mesa farta, comendo, bebendo e conversando.

Um homem muitíssimo bem vestido, de longos cabelos loiros e belos olhos azuis pediu a palavra. – Sejam muito bem vindos, cavaleiros e damas! Eu sou Julian Solo, Príncipe de Agincourt, e estou aqui como vosso anfitrião. Comam, bebam, dancem. Divirtam-se! Afinal, hoje é festa! – conclamou, e todos aplaudiram. – Deixem para se matar amanhã. Somente amanhã! – completou, e a multidão riu.

Camus de Beauregard, num canto meio esquecido da enorme mesa, não pôde deixar de notar alguns olhares sobre si. Tirando os olhares cobiçosos das damas, os olhares dos homens eram de curiosidade. E talvez de pena. Afinal, era ele o Duque proscrito. O preposto do rei de Inglaterra, mas que carregava o estandarte do _Dauphin_, o que lhe conferia o papel de um dos protagonistas daquela peça. O Duque D'Aquitaine vestia uma calça preta colada ao corpo e uma camisa azul de babados, bem à moda da época. Pendurada ao pescoço, a inseparável cruz em ouro e safira. Camus fazia uma figura bonita, não se podia negar. E seus olhos azuis escrutinavam o ambiente, procurando os leões sobre o estandarte vermelho. Pois se ele era um dos protagonistas, onde estaria o outro? "Onde está o campeão do rei de Inglaterra? Com certeza o usurpador deve ter enviado alguém... mas quem?", pensava enquanto engolia mais um gole de vinho.

Foi quando seus olhos se dirigiram ao salão de dança. E pararam sobre um jovem loiro de olhos verdes, que conversava animadamente com um outro jovem, belíssimo, também de cabelos loiros, mas olhos azuis. Ambos traziam em um dos braços os leões por sobre o vermelho, símbolo da monarquia inglesa. E um deles ainda trazia no outro braço uma rosa vermelha bordada sobre um tecido escuro. O outro, trazia um brasão que Camus conhecia muito bem: fundo laranja, tarja amarela ao meio, três cruzes amarelas em cima, três cruzes amarelas embaixo. "Muito bem, um Lancaster e Warwick. Deve ser o novo Barão de Warwick... só pode ser ele! O filho do desgraçado que comandou meu pai para a morte!", Camus disse a si mesmo. "E se Warwick é o representante do usurpador... que alegria imensa será vencê-lo!", pensou.

Distante dali, Milo de Beauchamps não podia sequer imaginar que os olhos de Camus de Beauregard pousavam sobre si. Conversava animadamente com Afrodite. Bebericavam vinho e flertavam com as damas da corte. Milo vestia calça preta justa, como todos ali, e uma camisa de um vermelho intenso, quase tão forte quanto a cor dos cabelos do Duque D'Aquitaine, com uma espécie de babado branco por cima. Atraía olhares invejosos dos ingleses e raivosos dos franceses. Os dois se sentiam em casa, e podiam se sentir assim: Agincourt havia sido tomada pelos ingleses, e Julian, príncipe da cidade, era um _Bourguignon_, a ala da nobreza francesa que era partidária dos ingleses.

Nem Milo nem Afrodite perceberam a figura deslumbrante que se aproximava sorrateiramente. E Camus vinha, por um lado, fascinado com a figura daquele que julgava ser o novo Barão de Warwick. "O desgraçado tem presença!", Camus pensou. E Milo transpirava autoconfiança. Esboçava um sorriso de canto de boca, meio irônico meio safado, que irritou Camus por si só. O francês prostrou-se ao lado de Milo e fez uma reverência respeitosa. – Barão de Warwick, julgo eu!

Milo virou-se e se deparou com os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Piscou repetidas vezes, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe. Até que Afrodite, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação, foi em seu auxílio. – Sim, este é Milo de Beauchamps, filho de Richard de Beauchamps, e é o novo Barão de Warwick. E eu sou Edmound de Beaufort, Duque de Somerset, da Casa de Lancaster. E você, _Milord_, quem é? – perguntou Afrodite, fitando com olhos ameaçadores a _fleur de lis _em azul que Camus trazia no ombro.

– Eu? Eu não sou tão importante quanto os Senhores. Sou apenas Camus de Beauregard, Duque D'Aquitaine! – tornou o francês.

– O QUÊ? – Milo perguntou sem esconder a indignação em sua voz. – Que eu saiba os Duques D'Aquitaine são os Plantagenetas, da Casa de Lancaster. Ou seja, os reis de Inglaterra... e isso desde... desde...

– O _anno domini de 1137_. – afirmou Camus.

– 1137. Isso, isso mesmo! – exasperou-se Milo. – E agora eu vejo o preposto do _verdadeiro _Duque D'Aquitaine vir aqui, declarando-se _o _Duque, e ainda por cima usando o estandarte do _Dauphin_? Ora essa! Que audácia!

– Eu conheci Richard de Beauchamps, Lord Milo. Conheci seu pai. – afirmou Camus. – Um homem tão inconseqüente quanto péssimo estrategista. Comandou meu pai à morte. Meu pai morreu na batalha contra o Conde Dunois d'Orleans, Lord Milo.

– O jovem Barão de Warwick cerrou o punho. – Ora essa, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Que audácia! Um traidor, é isso que você é! E lave essa boca para falar de meu pai, Lord Beauregard!

– Acalme-se, Milo! Não vale a pena ralhar-se por pouca coisa! – Afrodite interveio. – Amanhã vocês decidem. Afinal, ambos vieram aqui para competir, não é?

Milo respirou fundo. – Afrodite tem razão. Amanhã decidimos isso.

– Até amanhã, Lord de Beauchamps! – reverenciou Camus.

– Até amanhã, Lord de Beauregard! – reverenciou Milo.

O francês afastou-se calmamente dali e fez jus à expressão "sair à francesa": deixou o salão sem que ninguém além de Milo e Afrodite se dessem conta. – Afrodite, que raiva! Que nariz empinado! E que audácia, falar de meu pai dessa maneira! – Milo caminhava de um lado para o outro e esfregava as mãos nervosamente.

– Acalme-se Milo! Por que exaspera-se tanto? – indagou Afrodite com o semblante preocupado. – Amanhã vai vencê-lo facilmente, e humilhar o _Dauphin_! Humilhar os franceses! Não é isso que você quer? Não é pra isso que atravessou o mar?

– Sim, Afrodite, mas é que esse sujeitinho me tirou do sério! "_Eu conheci Richard de Beauchamps_"! Ora essa, quem ele pensa que é? – Milo enervava-se cada vez mais.

Afrodite revirou os olhos. – Milo de Beauchamps, se amanhã ficar nervoso assim, o ruivo te vence de olhos fechados! O que deu em você? É sempre tão controlado!

Warwick suspirou. – Eu sei, Afrodite, me desculpe. Algo nele fez com que eu saísse de mim. E, em verdade, preciso te confessar uma coisa: desde que pisei em terras de França que sinto como se meu destino estivesse aqui.

Afrodite sorriu enigmaticamente. – Bem, Milo, dizem que quem pisa em França se apaixona...E agora, com licença: entediei-me de toda essa música e dessas pessoas horrorosas. Até amanhã! – fez uma reverência e foi caminhando em direção à saída.

Milo ficou só, imóvel em meio ao salão. Fechou os olhos, pensativo. Abriu-os e encarou o vinho em seu copo, tão vermelho quanto os cabelos do orgulhoso Duque. Viu-se tomado por uma força estranha, uma vontade incontrolável de ir atrás de Camus, de conhecê-lo. De aprender suas fraquezas e assim ganhar vantagem no jogo. Milo não podia negar: sentira-se ameaçado pelo francês. Tomou o resto de seu vinho num só gole e saiu a passos apressados, indo na mesma direção para a qual seu adversário havia seguido. "Ah, mas vai ser com um prazer fora do comum que vou te vencer, Camus de Beauregard! E então verá quem é o péssimo estrategista!", murmurou Milo para si mesmo.

-X-X-X-

Camus saiu do salão do Castelo em direção ao pátio da cidade. Cruzou os portões fortes sem maiores problemas, e finalmente atingiu a multidão que, ensandecida, bebia e cantava. Os saltimbancos ciganos espalhavam alegria e medo com seus malabarismos e histórias macabras. Os mágicos entretinham às crianças; e os contadores de histórias, aos adultos. Dois homens caminhavam com pernas de pau pelas ruas escuras, usando roupas coloridas. E, sem se dar conta, o Duque D'Aquitaine foi tragado por toda essa atmosfera festiva. Sem jamais se aperceber da figura esguia que lhe seguia com atentos olhos de lince.

Sem saber como, viu-se com um copo de cerveja preta nas mãos. Bebericou o conteúdo e fez uma careta de nojo: aquela era bebida forte, bebida de camponês. E o Lord Beauregard jamais tinha tido tanto contato assim com o povo. Embora Saga lhe houvesse ensinado que todos os homens são iguais, a Santa Madre Igreja de seu pai lhe contara que Deus havia dividido a Terra entre os nobres, que lutam; os padres, que rezam; e os camponeses, que trabalham. Dessa forma, o desejado Camus de Beauregard jamais tivera contato com o campesinato, com os braços fortes que sulcavam a terra em seus arados.

O ruivo perdeu-se em meio à multidão descontrolada. E, sem fazer a menor idéia de como, foi parar na Taverna Santuário de Prata. A casa escura de paredes de madeira úmida exalava um cheiro que era uma mistura de vinho, cerveja, sopa de ervilhas e urina. As mesas haviam sido dispostas de maneira tal que andar pelo lugar era praticamente impossível. Mulheres seminuas, vestindo apenas espartilhos apertados, caminhavam esfregando-se nos homens, nobres e plebeus. O cheiro de sexo aos poucos ia se misturando a tudo, dando ao lugar uma atmosfera ainda mais inebriante.

Camus observava a tudo fascinado. Aquela sem dúvida estava sendo uma experiência sem igual para o nobre francês, cuja maior preocupação na vida nunca fora outra se não a recuperação do nome e do respeito de sua família. Camus jamais se preocupara com o jantar, com o almoço, ou com a manta que aqueceria no inverno. Mas aquelas pessoas sim.

De quando em quando uma moça nada discreta pousava os olhos esfumaçados pela bebida no belo Duque D'Aquitaine. Com cobiça caminhava até ele, beliscava-lhe em lugares nada apropriados, e convidava-no para sentar-se com ela. Camus recusava com polidez, mas não se afastava do balcão em que estava encostado. Foi quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe no ombro direito, e virou-se para o balcão.

– Oi bonitão! Não vai aproveitar a noite, não? – perguntou uma moça bonita, de cabelos quase tão ruivos quanto os de Camus. Vestia um vestido amarelo e um colete preto com amarras por cima, e não se sabia se o amarelo do vestido era cor ou sujeira. Tinha olhos castanhos bem vivos, e usava um pano por sobre o ombro direito.

– Estou a aproveitar, tenha certeza disso! – tornou Camus quase sorrindo.

– Veio para o torneio, suponho! – comentou a moça e o Duque fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu fico pensando qual o propósito de homens tão bonitos, vistosos e ricos se matarem uns aos outros. Mas que seja! Sou Marin! – exclamou a moça fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Camus retribuiu o gesto. – E eu sou Lord Camus, Duque D'Aquitaine!

– Muito bem, Lord Camus, Duque D'Aquitaine... – sorriu Marin. – Eu cuido desta taberna com uma prima que odeio. Os homens aqui fedem a bebida e urina, e se acham no direito de me apalpar somente porque lhes sirvo vinho. Como vê, não levo uma vida muito agradável. Por isso, eu pedirei gentilmente, e uma só vez. Quer por favor sair do meu caminho, que faz horas que estou tentando passar para servir os fregueses?

Somente então Camus percebeu que estava bem em frente da passagem da moça. – Ora desculpe-me, Marin. Não fiz por mal. – respondeu o ruivo e se afastou do balcão, dando passagem à moça. Marin foi correndo apressada servir uma mesa, mas olhou para trás e acenou para o francês.

– Que mulher maravilhosa! – comentou um homem que estava a seu lado. – Simplesmente magnífica!

– Também achei! – tornou Camus. – Pena que não foi feita para mim.

– E por que não? – perguntou o rapaz.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Plebéia, não vê?

– Ah, mas vocês nobres são mesmo uns inúteis, insolentes, janotas, biltres! – resmungou o homem que se enamorara por Marin.

Camus não disse nada. Somente desembainhou sua espada e, num giro, colocou-a no pescoço de seu adversário. Que, apesar de plebeu, tinha conhecimentos sobre a arte da luta, e esquivou-se com graça. A música cessou, a multidão emudeceu, e mesmo Marin parou de trabalhar. Com a respiração suspensa, todos observavam, crentes de que um golpe seria desferido a qualquer momento, iniciando assim uma briga que certamente acabaria com a diversão, ao menos por aquela noite.

– AIOLIA! – exclamou um belo jovem que recém chegara à Taverna. – Endoideceu?

– Ora essa, Milo, eu... – respondeu Aiolia com raiva nos olhos e na voz. – Eu só estava dizendo o que penso!

– Você pensa demais, é esse seu problema! E é Lord Milo, Aiolia! Vá, vá embora! Você ainda tem muito o que fazer! – ralhou Warwick. E Aiolia, recolhendo o orgulho, retirou-se do estabelecimento. Um suspiro de alívio pôde ser ouvido, e as pessoas puderam finalmente voltar a seus afazeres nada castos.

– Lord Warwick... – Camus fez uma reverência. – Deveria controlar melhor seus subalternos!

Milo sorriu de canto de boca, e Camus logo percebeu que aquela era uma marca característica de seu oponente. Marca irritante e irritantemente bela. – Aiolia não é meu empregado, Duque D'Aquitaine. É meu parente.

– Parente? Então alguém como você tem um parente como aquele? – perguntou Camus sem esconder sua surpresa. – Eu não entendo...

O jovem inglês suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados. – Oh moça! Traga-me vinho! – gritou, apontando para Marin. – Há muitas coisas nessa vida que eu também não entendo, _Milord_. E geralmente, quando consigo compreendê-las, elas se provam as mais fascinantes! – completou Milo com um sorriso.

Camus não resistiu e sorriu também. – É, tem razão. Meu Mestre uma vez me disse que nada deveria ser proibido, e que as coisas mais fascinantes do mundo sempre o eram.

– Seu mestre ou era um sábio ou um louco, _Milord_. – comentou Milo. – E eu gosto de pagar uma bebida aos homens que pretendo matar. Assim, venha, sente-se comigo. E conte-me sobre a França. Achei esse país... _fascinante_!

Fascínio. Talvez essa fosse a palavra que descrevesse bem a atração que um exercia sobre o outro. A inimizade perpassava os dois, que nada mais faziam ali do que seguir o conselho que uma vez Saga dera a seu pupilo: conheça teu inimigo. Bebendo juntos, e tentando arrancar um a fraqueza do outro, Camus e Milo começaram a se conhecer.

Naquele _anno domini de 1429_, nem um nem outro poderia sequer imaginar que, a partir daquele encontro em Agincourt, o destino dos dois estaria irremediavelmente entrelaçado.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**:

Um encontro furtivo em Agincourt. O início do começo. Enfim, Camus e Milo se encontram. Espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês.

Acho que esse capítulo não teve tantas referências assim, mas vamos lá:

Joana D'Arc foi a Chinon no início do ano de 1429, e reza a lenda que o Dauphin Carlos VII Valois colocou em seu lugar um rapaz da corte. E, mesmo assim, Joana o reconheceu em meio à multidão.

Os dados do torneio foram inspirados no filme Coração de Cavaleiro. Aliás, o torneio de Agincourt é invenção minha.

Mas a Batalha de Agincourt não é. Realmente, 15 mil ingleses conseguiram vencer 50 mil franceses e tomar a cidade. O motivo? Arqueiros leves e ágeis contra cavaleiros tão pesados que se caíssem, não conseguiam se levantar. _Et voilà_!

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham, e agradecimentos especiais a:

**Fran**: que continua me agüentando falar sobre Amor...? no msn. Obrigada!

**Maxin**, que acompanha firme e forte desde o começo. Obrigada!

**Elizabeth Bathoury Black**: Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Mesmo!

**Mi-chan**: que, além de acompanhar, reviewzar, ainda fez uma fic liiiiiiiiiinda de presente de aniversário pra mim! Jabá básico, chama-se Por Você, e é uma MdM X Afrodite de tirar o fôlego!

**Enfermeira-chan**, que seeeeeempre está aí pra ouvir e palpitar, que me agüenta colando trechos e trechos pra ela no msn. Brigada!

Ufa!, esse capítulo ficou grande! Mas nem preciso dizer, né?

_Dúvidas, xingamentos, angústias, críticas e elogios, tamos aí_.


	5. Anno Domini 1429, Torneio em Agincourt

**Cap. 4 – Anno Domini 1429, Torneio em Agincourt**

A névoa perpassava a cidade, escondendo por atrás das brumas as torres altas do castelo imponente. O vento, frio, cortava o ambiente e penetrava nos ossos, causando calafrios. E uma garoa finíssima arrepiava os camponeses que, despertos desde um pouco depois das laudes (1) e vestidos com seus trajes puídos, continuavam com o entra e sai fervilhante, terminando os preparativos para a grande festa da alvorada. O sol nascia, pálido e fraco, a oeste; e um som de metal cortou os ares: os arautos avisavam, com suas cornetas, que era enfim o grande dia.

Aos poucos a cidade foi acordando, agitada. O frio não incomodava nem mesmo àqueles que não tinham vestes apropriadas para enfrentá-lo. A arena para o torneio havia sido montada anteriormente, e estava completamente enfeitada por bandeiras de todas as cores. As tendas dos cavaleiros espalhavam-se em volta da paliçada de madeira que cercava o perímetro do local em que aconteceriam as lutas. Os estandartes, finamente enfeitados com os brasões mais poderosos da Europa, tremulavam ante o vento gelado daquela manhã do glorioso ano domini de 1429. Era o início do ano ainda, e aqueles que testemunhariam o torneio em Agincourt jamais poderiam prever os fatos turbulentos que agitariam aquele ano de nosso senhor.

Camus de Beauregard acordara já há algum tempo. Auxiliado por Hyoga, seu escudeiro, havia vestido sua bela armadura dourada. Em frente à sua tenda, montada em tecido azul, havia uma profusão de cores: o estandarte do meio, mais alto, era uma bela bandeira de seda azul escuro bordada com a _fleur de lis_ em dourado, símbolo da realeza francesa que deixava mais do que claro a quem ele servia; ao lado esquerdo, um pouco mais abaixo, o brasão da família Beauregard reluzia em vermelho e branco; ao lado direito do símbolo real, o brasão pessoal de Camus trazia as três linhas onduladas que designavam o signo de Aquário. Não fossem os próprios reis, tanto de França quanto de Inglaterra, crentes nos poderes dos astrólogos, Camus certamente seria tomado como um mestre das ciências ocultas, e correria sério perigo.

O Duque D'Aquitaine apoiou as duas mãos na estrutura de madeira que servia como arrimo para que prendesse os cavalos. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Suspirou. Segurava entre as mãos a cruz que trazia pendurada no pescoço. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos balançavam ao vento, que levava aos ouvidos atentos de seu amigo Aldebaran as palavras que ele proferia, baixinho, na crença tola de que ninguém as poderia ouvir. O trovador sorriu. – Uma prece, Camus? Sabe, eu sempre me surpreendo ao vê-lo rezando...

Camus agitou-se, assustado, mas não dirigiu o olhar ao amigo. – Não se surpreenderia se estivesse em minha pele, Aldebaran. E um dia eu ainda te mato, juro. Não é de bom tom esgueirar-se, sabia?

O moreno gargalhou. Aldebaran era um tipo curioso, divertido. Por trás do tamanho e da aparência assustadora, estava um homem de coração puro e alma inocente. Camus sabia e muito bem disso, conhecia bem o amigo, e embora sempre ralhasse com o outro pelo jeito alegre e bonachão de encarar até mesmo os fatos mais preocupantes, o ruivo tinha plena consciência de que o outro não era, de forma alguma, o estorvo que ele dizia. – Desde que seu pai morreu você ficou estranho, Camus. Quer dizer, estranho você sempre foi, mas ficou pior do que era! – afirmou Aldebaran, ainda entre risos. – Há algo que o preocupa no momento?

O ruivo suspirou e virou-se para o amigo. Seus belos olhos azuis estavam anuviados, num tom cinza que combinava bem com o dia que amanhecia nublado. O semblante era sério como sempre, mas carregado com uma preocupação que era bem perceptível para aqueles que o conheciam bem. – Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

O português balançou a cabeça em negação. – O que aconteceu ontem? Que aconteceu alguma coisa eu pude perceber, porque você cheira a cerveja barata até agora.

– Não me pergunte como nem porquê, Aldebaran, mas fui parar numa taberna. E adivinha quem eu encontrei lá?

– Taberna? Você se enfiou numa taberna? – perguntou o moreno, incrédulo. – Se seu pai fosse vivo te sovaria, com certeza. E merecidamente. Foi se enfiar numa taberna na véspera do grande torneio? Você pode ser meio rebelde com regras e tradições, Camus, mas nunca foi irresponsável. E não faço a menor idéia de quem você encontrou lá. Uma camponesa por quem se apaixonou perdidamente e por quem vai largar tudo para se casar, é isso? – continuou num tom irônico.

Camus resolveu ignorar todas as provocações do amigo. No fundo, sabia muito bem que a noite anterior deveria ter sido evitada. De uma forma estranha, ele sentia que jamais seria o mesmo. Que tudo tinha mudado, e que os rios, uma vez represados, custam muito para voltar ao antigo curso. – Milo de Beauchamps, Aldebaran. O novo Barão de Warwick. – afirmou e o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, compreensivo, pois sabia que o pai de Warwick havia comandado o pai de Camus para a morte. – Eu o havia provocado durante o jantar para os nobres, fui conhecê-lo. O destino às vezes nos prega peças e não podemos entender o significado delas, mas é Warwick quem carrega as cores do rei da Inglaterra... num primeiro momento, exultei ante a possibilidade de matá-lo durante o torneio e vingar meu pai.

Aldebaran franziu o cenho, e sua sobrancelha única uniu-se ainda mais, num semblante cheio de preocupação. – Num primeiro momento? Quer dizer que agora é diferente?

– Sim, após nosso encontro na taberna. Fomos beber juntos, tentando ambos descobrir os pontos fracos um do outro. Tentei seguir o conselho de Mestre Saga, lembra-se? Conheça teu inimigo... – ponderou Camus. Balançou a cabeça em negação. – Mas, quando percebemos, estávamos conversando sobre amenidades. Sobre gostos em comum e outros díspares. Contei parte de minha história para ele e ouvi parte da dele. E agora, Aldebaran, não consigo mais vê-lo como inimigo!

O moreno estapeou a própria testa. Aproximou-se de Camus e tomou-lhe pelo metal da parte da armadura que lhe protegia o pescoço. – Você deve estar ficando maluco! Pense em seu pai, em sua família, em seu ducado, em seu _Dauphin_ e na França, e não ouse perder esse torneio, Camus.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e apertou entre os dedos a cruz que trazia no pescoço. – Tem razão. Você tem razão... – murmurou.

Ao longe, no alto do palanque reservado à realeza, o Príncipe de Agincourt e seus convidados particulares tomavam seus lugares. As cornetas soaram mais uma vez, num toque estridente. Hyoga apareceu, as bochechas bem vermelhas sobressaindo-se na pele branca. Respirava com dificuldade. – Mestre Camus, esse foi o primeiro toque. O torneio começará no terceiro. Acho melhor irmos andando, para nos prepararmos para a apresentação! – informou um ofegante Hyoga, estendendo o elmo ao Duque.

Camus vestiu o elmo e acenou afirmativamente para Hyoga. – É chegada a hora... – murmurou para si mesmo. Colocou o elmo e suspirou. Aquele seria, sem dúvida, um dia muito longo.

-X-X-X-

Milo de Beauchamps havia acordado pouco tempo após os camponeses. Era noite ainda, e o jovem e impetuoso Barão de Warwick não conseguia dormir. Havia algo que o perturbava e que nem o próprio jovem era capaz de dizer o que era. Desde que chegara à França seu peito se apertara, na certeza de que naquelas terras estava seu destino. Entretanto após aquela noite a sensação se fizera mais forte, e a angústia sem motivo apertava-lhe o coração e refletia em sua alma. Saiu de sua tenda, não sem antes olhar com reprovação para Aiolia que dormia largado no chão. "Não sei porque acolhi esse inútil...", pensou. Respirou fundo, sorvendo o ar frio da madrugada como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Passou um bom tempo parado, encarando o nada, até que os primeiros raios de sol ameaçassem surgir por detrás das nuvens.

Caminhou vagarosamente até os estandartes que havia em frente à sua tenda: o mais alto era uma bandeira vermelha com leões bordados em dourado, o símbolo da Dinastia Plantageneta, o símbolo dos reis de Inglaterra; o segundo era uma bandeira laranja, tarja amarela ao meio, três cruzes amarelas acima e três cruzes amarelas abaixo, o brasão da poderosa família de Beauchamps. Com a mão direita acarinhou o tecido de ambas as bandeiras, unindo-as. "Eu tenho que ganhar. Eu preciso ganhar e eu vou ganhar!", murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.

Olhou para a tenda ao lado, em que havia o mesmo estandarte dos reis de Inglaterra e um outro, uma rosa vermelha belamente bordada num fundo negro, símbolo da poderosa linhagem dos Lancaster. Foi até ela, agachou-se e abriu a fina cortina que servia como entrada. Arregalou os belos olhos verdes e não pôde evitar sua boca entreabrir-se ante a surpresa. "Mas cadê o Afrodite? E o siciliano?", pensou. Decidiu não se deixar abalar, Afrodite tinha seus truques. Foi até o tonel de carvalho que servia de bebedouro aos cavalos e, sem se fazer de rogado, molhou os pulsos e o pescoço. Embora fizesse muito frio, Milo sentia um calor incontrolável, e suava por todos os poros.

Uma risada alta ressonou e passos puderam ser ouvidos. – Ora essa, Milo de Beauchamps, uma vez camponês, sempre camponês... não importa o nome, não é mesmo? Precisa se banhar com as águas dos cavalos, meu amigo?

O jovem Barão virou-se para trás e sorriu. – Onde você estava, Afrodite?

Um sorriso lindo se formou nos lábios do jovem que surgira, que se apoiou no ombro de seu acompanhante, o moreno misterioso e de olhos frios a que todos conheciam apenas por Máscara da Morte. – Ao contrário de você, Milo, eu jamais fui camponês. Jamais passaria a noite numa tenda como essa... Estava no castelo, num belo e confortável quarto que o Príncipe Julian me cedeu.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Pensei que nenhum hóspede dormiria no castelo... é a tradição em torneios, não? E quanto a seu assassino particular, também dormiu no castelo? Como o Príncipe Julian o permitiu?

Máscara da Morte esboçou um meio sorriso e Afrodite gargalhou alto mais uma vez. – Eu tenho meus... _meios_ de convencimento. – afirmou e trocou um olhar significativo com o moreno. – Julian caiu no charme de meu sorriso, Milo, só isso. Como era de se esperar...

Milo deu de ombros. – Não me admira mesmo. O que me deixa irritado é você ter me deixado dormir aqui com Aiolia roncando feito barriga de camponês no inverno e levar seu siciliano consigo. Aliás, Afrodite, nessas horas eu não entendo porque você simplesmente não sorri para a tia do rei e pronto, casa-se com ela, mata o infeliz do bebê e toma o trono. Seria muito mais fácil para nós dois, não acha?

– Algo me diz que o Barão de Warwick não teve uma noite proveitosa... – murmurou Máscara da Morte. – Com licença, vou acordar Aiolia. Em breve o torneio terá início e tudo precisa estar pronto.

Afrodite gargalhou mais uma vez, seu riso cristalino invadindo a manhã. – Ah, Milo, sua ingenuidade por vezes me fascina... mas vá, você ouviu Máscara... vá se arrumar... ouça, o primeiro toque! No terceiro, todos os cavaleiros devem estar a postos! Eu vou indo, pois assistirei ao torneio do palanque da realeza, convidado de Julian, sabe?

Milo agarrou o braço de Afrodite com toda força, encravando as unhas por sobre o tecido fino, arranhando a pele branca. – Você não estará a meu lado? – perguntou num tom que deixava transparecer algo que Afrodite jamais imaginou ser possível.

O Lancaster puxou o braço com toda força, desvencilhando-se do outro. Encarou o amigo nos olhos, e pôde ler no verde daqueles orbes o que mais temia. – Você está com medo, Milo? Medo do quê? – tornou com raiva na voz.

– E-eu... Afrodite, e-eu... eu fiz algo que não devia... – murmurou o Barão de Warwick. – Ontem, eu segui Camus. O pavãozinho de Beauregard... segui-o até uma taberna. Bebemos juntos, conversamos, num primeiro momento querendo arrancar um a fraqueza do outro, como você me orientou. Entretanto após alguns goles nos perdemos em conversas fúteis e outras nem tão fúteis assim e, agora, tenho uma raiva enorme dele, da vida que ele levou, da placidez daquela voz, do vermelho daqueles cabelos e do azul daqueles olhos. Um ódio, um ódio que corrompe meu coração e me cega. Não sei dizer o porquê, mas como disse, esse ódio me cega... e não sei se poderei derrotá-lo.

Afrodite virou um tapa no rosto de Milo. – Percebe que o que você está falando não faz o menor sentido, criatura? O ódio por ele vai impedir-te de derrotá-lo, está maluco? – perguntou gritando baixo. Então foi sua vez de agarrar o braço do outro com força, a ponto de fazer vergões na pele do amigo. – Olha pra mim: esse pavãozinho, como você bem o disse, é um canalha que deveria servir à Inglaterra e se bandeou para o outro lado, para ter suas terras e prestígio de volta. Perceba que o que diz é completamente contraditório. Milo, você nunca se deixou levar por essas futilidades, não estou te reconhecendo. Você vai se aprontar, vai até aquela arena, vai derrotar todos os inimigos que cruzarem o seu caminho... afinal, você é a droga do Cavaleiro de Ouro, Milo de Beauchamps! Entendeu?

Milo fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força. Abriu-os em seguida, e agora sua expressão era de determinação. – Entendi. Não se preocupe.

Edmound de Beaufort, o Duque de Somerset, sorriu. Abraçou Milo e acariciou os cabelos cacheados do outro. – Tudo ficará bem, Milo. E mais cedo do que você pensa retornaremos à Inglaterra com a guerra vencida. Não se preocupe.

– Eu detesto estragar esse momento tão sublime... – comentou uma voz que se aproximava. – mas está na hora. Venha, Milo: sua armadura o espera! – chamou Aiolia.

Milo acenou afirmativamente para o outro. Despediu-se de Afrodite com o olhar, e correu até Aiolia, cumprimentando-o com um leve soco no ombro. O poderoso e ardiloso Lancaster ficou parado, observando enquanto Milo de Beauchamps, o Cavaleiro de Ouro, vestia sua bela armadura dourada e se aprontava para derrotar os oponentes e sagrar-se campeão do mais importante torneio de seu tempo. Suspirou profundamente. "Ah, Milo, não me apronta uma dessa. Não me obrigue a desistir de você. Amizade nenhuma vai me fazer desistir de meus planos, Milo, amizade nenhuma, paixão nenhuma... amor nenhum!", pensou. Mordeu o lábio inferior e crispou os olhos, que se avermelharam em raiva.

Afrodite virou para o palanque e caminhou naquela direção sem olhar para trás. Subiu as escadas, cumprimentou o Príncipe Julian com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso e sentou-se a seu lado. Não demorou muito até que os outros dois toques de corneta anunciassem que o torneio teria início. E finalmente se delineava para aqueles cavaleiros o momento para o qual, direta ou indiretamente, haviam passado a vida se preparando.

-X-X-X-

A multidão já havia tomado seus lugares quando do segundo toque de corneta. O terceiro toque era a chamada para que os competidores, campeões de todas as casas reais da Europa, se apresentassem. Era o momento em que os cavaleiros ostentavam os lenços de suas donzelas, em que as donzelas descompromissadas atiravam seus lenços aos cavaleiros que mais lhe atraíam. Aquele era o segundo momento mais importante do torneio, somente perdia em importância para as grandes lutas finais do dia seguinte.

O guarda real do Príncipe Julian, um belo _condottiere_ (2) chamado Sorento, oriundo das terras de Sirene que ficavam na divisa entre o que viria a ser Itália e o que viria a ser a Áustria, lia as regras pelas quais se pautaria o torneio. – Cada cavaleiro possui um símbolo que foi sorteado ontem por cada escudeiro, as lutas haviam sido previamente definidas por esses símbolos. Cada combate se constituirá de três justas, em que os cavaleiros cavalgarão um de encontro ao outro com a lança em punho: encostar a lança no oponente vale um ponto, quebrar a lança no oponente vale dois pontos, derrubar o oponente do cavalo, três pontos. Em caso de empate, haverá um quarto combate. Em caso de novo empate, a decisão será numa luta corpo a corpo, em que as armas serão espadas longas. Dito isto, que os campeões se apresentem! – ordenou Sorento com voz grave. Os arautos soaram mais uma vez as longas cornetas, e os escudeiros, arautos e trovadores dos campeões passaram a apresentá-los, informando nome, linhagem e feitos.

Entre os muitos competidores havia os favoritos. Um cavaleiro de armadura negra que vinha do reino de Castela, Shura de Valladolid, e que era o campeão de todos os torneios da Península Ibérica; Mime de Benetnasch, estrela dos torneios dos reinos gelados do norte; Niram da Saxônia, um cavaleiro franzino, pequeno mesmo, que pelo segundo ano seguido havia sido sorteado com o símbolo da Águia, senhor de um pedaço de terra desconhecido: não era um cavaleiro de terras e títulos importantes como os outros, mas quase havia vencido o torneio em sua última edição; Milo de Beauchamps, o imponente Barão de Warwick, conhecido não à toa como o Cavaleiro de Ouro, o grande campeão dos torneios ingleses; e Camus de Beauregard, que não envergava vitória alguma, mas cujas cores impunham respeito por si só.

Enfileiraram-se todos abaixo do palanque real. O Príncipe Julian se levantou e os cavaleiros se ajoelharam em sinal de respeito pela realeza do outro. O Príncipe sorriu encantadoramente. – Pois bem, campeões, não lhes contarei sobre a glória que encobrirá aquele que se sagrar campeão amanhã, pois todos sabem qual é. Não faz muito eu mesmo me sagrei campeão nessas arenas e fui consagrado com o título e as terras que hoje são minhas. Portanto eu, Julian Solo, irmão do Duque de Bourgogne e Príncipe de Agincourt, declaro aberto o torneio!

Palmas, apupos e assobios subiram aos céus. Os saltimbancos cuspiram fogo e os malabaristas atiraram suas bolas coloridas para o alto. As moças ciganas tocaram seus pandeiros e dançaram em festa, pois ali poderiam fazê-lo sem medo. Os músicos entoaram cânticos alegres em flauta e tambores, e os trovadores juntaram-se a eles com seus alaúdes, cantando cada qual a história de um dos bravos competidores ali presentes. Até mesmo as nuvens se dissiparam e os raios de sol finalmente tocaram a terra seca, iluminando a arena com esperança e calor.

Camus de Beauregard ajoelhou-se e agarrou a cruz que trazia no peito. Murmurava baixinho, de olhos fechados, uma prece, um pedido que subia aos céus levando consigo os anseios de uma alma que necessitava de conforto. Sentiu alguém ajoelhar-se a seu lado e olhou de relance para ver quem era, embora já houvesse adivinhado. O jovem Barão de Warwick também rezava, mãos juntas, olhos fechados e expressão compenetrada. O ruivo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, que logo se dissipou.

Milo abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os olhos de Camus que lhe encaravam misteriosamente. – Bom dia, Duque. Pensei que eu fosse o único que usasse armadura em ouro...

– Ninguém é único em nada, ou insubstituível, Barão. – tornou o francês. – Ninguém.

Milo sorriu. – Tem razão. Mas olhe, o sol surge. Sabe, na Inglaterra, são raríssimos os dias de sol...

– Não me surpreende. Em terra de usurpadores a esperança não aquece... para que o sol apareceria por lá? – Camus respondeu com indiferença, dando de ombros, e se levantou. Estendeu a mão ao seu oponente, que a aceitou e usou-a de apoio para se levantar.

– Muito perspicaz, Aquitaine, muito perspicaz. – tornou o loiro com um sorriso enigmático. – Em tempos de guerra, qualquer dourado traz esperança. Por essa razão nossas armaduras são douradas, e não outra.

Camus não pôde resistir e sorriu. Abriu um sorriso lindo, um sorriso sincero e quente como uma manhã de primavera, algo raro para um cavaleiro gelado como ele. – Também é perspicaz, Beauchamps. Muito perspicaz. E em tempos de trégua, o sol nasce para todos. Vamos, os combates vão se iniciar. Cedo ou tarde, nos cruzaremos na arena. E então, veremos.

– E então veremos! – concordou Milo. Com um aceno de cabeça ambos se despediram, certos de que, o que quer que acontecesse no torneio, seria a semente para o futuro daquela guerra interminável.

Os combates começaram e se estenderam por todo o dia. Vitória após vitória, Shura de Valladolid, Niram da Saxônia, Camus de Beauregard e Milo de Beauchamps encontravam-se nas semifinais, que ocorreriam na manhã do dia seguinte. Dos quatro sairiam dois, que lutariam a grande final, e enfim haveria um campeão em Agincourt. Por essa razão, aqueles cavaleiros foram convidados a cear com o Príncipe Julian e seus convidados. Saíram os quatro para suas tendas, a fim de se aprontarem para o evento.

– Pois bem, então será um de nós quatro. E que armadilha do destino, Lorde Beauregard, sermos nós dois a disputar uma das semifinais... – alfinetou Milo. – O torneio seria bem mais interessante se disputássemos o último combate, não acha?

Camus suspirou. – Contra os desígnios de Deus, Warwick, não há nada que se possa fazer!

O loiro gargalhou. – Camus de Beauregard, a luta de amanhã está ganha. Afinal, você se cansou e muito contra o jovem Mime de Benetnasch, é um grande combatente aquele rapaz.

– Vocês não se calam nunca? – o cavaleiro espanhol perguntou com uma voz carregada de enfado.

– Deixe de ser tão taciturno, espanhol. Armadura preta, onde já se viu? O Príncipe Negro deve estar revoltado ao ver um espanhol usar uma armadura negra! – retrucou Milo. – Aliás, o Príncipe Edward foi Duque D'Aquitaine, governou a região durante muito tempo, e de corpo presente. Devem ter sido tempos difíceis para sua família, não é, Camus?

– Foram tempos difíceis para o povo D'Aquitaine, Milo, como você deve saber já que se julga tão bom conhecedor dos fatos históricos. Seu amado Príncipe Negro se envolveu com guerras em Castela, me corrija se eu estiver errado, nobre Shura... – disse olhando para o representante de Castela que, a essa hora, apertou o passo em direção à sua tenda e sumiu na penumbra. O ruivo deu de ombros. – Enfim, ele se envolveu com as guerras em Castela, perdeu toda sua riqueza, achacou o povo D'Aquitaine, meu povo, com pesados impostos e foi derrotado por Charles le Sage da França. Como você pode ver, Lord de Beauchamps, foram bons tempos para minha família, mas tempos muito ruins para meu povo, que sofreu por causa de mais um tirano inconseqüente vindo daquela ilha maldita.

"Maldito é você!", pensou Milo cerrando os dentes. – É bom com as palavras, Camus de Beauregard.

– Isso se chama retórica, meu caro. E, claro, conhecimentos históricos verdadeiramente embasados. Eu tive um bom mestre, Warwick. Eu tive um mestre excelente! – tornou o francês. Sua voz não demonstrava, mas ele estava adorando aquela pequena rusga.

"E eu que nem mestre tive. Maldito! Ah, eu não sou assim... se concentra e se controla, Milo!", repetiu o jovem Barão para si mesmo. Cerrou o punho e fechou os olhos, contou até dez mentalmente e depois sorriu. – Ao menos eu tenho um título de verdade, Camus, ao contrário de você, _Duque_ D'Aquitaine!

Camus deu de ombros. – Questão de tempo. E, além do mais, não precisei brigar por um título. Não sou nenhum camponês que ascendeu de maneira insólita.

– Assim você me ofende! Ora essa, que falta de compostura! Que falta de nobreza, que falta de ética! Eu te odeio, Camus de Beauregard, e vou demonstrá-lo na arena amanhã! – gritou Milo, completamente fora de si. O pequeno Niram, até então calado, soltou um pequeno risinho. – E você, que nada fala, cale-se! – dirigiu sua raiva ao terceiro elemento, que até então passara desapercebido. Niram correu e sumiu entre as tendas, desaparecendo na noite. Milo voltou-se para Camus, apontando com um dedo a direção que o arisco cavaleiro havia tomado. – Você não acha estranho ele não dizer nada, e nem tirar o elmo? E é tão pequeno...

– Sim, é realmente muito esquisito. Não me surpreenderia se ele não aparecesse no jantar de Julian... – comentou o francês. – Seria uma enorme desfeita, mas a mim me parece que ele tem algo a esconder.

– Será que não é nobre? – indagou Milo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Quem é que sabe? – ponderou Camus. – Talvez seja mais humilhante que isso. Pelo porte, pode ser uma criança, já imaginou?

Warwick fez o sinal da cruz. – Deus me livre, já pensou se um de nós é derrotado por uma criança? Que vergonha! Que Shura vença e não cruzemos nenhum dos dois com essa pessoa!

O Duque D'Aquitaine sorriu. – Tem razão. Nos vemos no jantar? – perguntou no ponto em que teriam de se separar, pois uma tenda ficava ao lado oposto da outra.

– Claro! Edmound de Beaufort, aquele que me acompanhava ontem, estará lá também. Podemos sentar juntos nós três.

– Certo! – respondeu Camus. – Até lá então! – despediu-se e acenou de forma amigável para Milo, sumindo pelos caminhos escuros.

E o Barão de Warwick acompanhou-o com o olhar. Surpreendeu-se pensando em quão belos eram os fios de cabelo do outro, longos fios vermelhos balançando ao vento. Balançou a cabeça em negação. "Do ódio à simpatia em minutos. Com ele será sempre assim? E amanhã, na arena, qual sentimento me dominará?", perguntou para si mesmo.

Foi andando devagar para sua tenda. Chutou uma pedra, estava ressabiado. Embora se demonstrasse confiante, não queria ter de enfrentar Aquitaine nas semifinais. – Droga! – reclamou alto.

– Algum problema? – uma voz grave indagou.

Milo deu um pequeno pulo e um gritinho escapou de sua garganta. – Que susto, Máscara da Morte! Não basta ter esse nome precisa chegar assim no escuro?

O siciliano gargalhou alto. – Estou aqui para lhe ajudar a se aprontar para o jantar. Trouxe uma tina com água do rio, banhe-se, é melhor do que a água dos cavalos, acredite.

Beauchamps franziu o cenho. – Essa função não é de Aiolia? Até onde eu sei você só serve para surras e assassinatos em geral...

Outra gargalhada. – Warwick, é sempre tão engraçado assim? Aiolia teve que sair... pra resolver uns problemas... pessoais!

– Mais essa agora! Que espécie de problemas pessoais aquele estorvo poderia ter? – exasperou-se o Barão. – Ah, deixa pra lá... gostaria de saber o que ele te deu para que você topasse ficar no lugar dele.

– Com todo o respeito que não tenho por você, Milo... isso não é da sua conta! – tornou Máscara da Morte com cara e voz de poucos amigos. E Milo convenceu-se de que não seria nada bom insistir naquilo. Entrou em sua tenda, despiu-se e mergulhou na tina, seus pêlos se eriçando com o toque da água gelada.

Não muito longe dali, Camus também se despia. Mergulhou o corpo alvo no rio, sentindo-se revigorado. Sorriu. Não era de seu feitio, mas estranhamente estava muito animado para aquele jantar.

-X-X-X-

Aiolia esgueirou-se pelas ruas estreitas. Sorria, feliz com toda a balbúrdia que os saltimbancos faziam. Tempos de festa eram realmente bons, as pessoas ficavam mais alegres. E aquela feira ambulante de ciganos era realmente divertida. Parou um pouco para assistir à dança de uma bela morena de olhos verdes e brincos grandes e dourados. Aplaudiu veementemente e depositou uma moeda no chapéu da velha de dentes carcomidos que acompanhava a mocinha. Continuou seu caminho até que chegou ao lugar que desejava: a taberna Santuário de Prata.

Havia música e dança, e o movimento era grande. Aiolia conseguiu a muito custo chegar até o balcão, onde uma jovem morena de olhos escuros abriu um tonel de carvalho e deixou cair uma grande quantidade de cerveja preta numa jarra grande, a qual depois estendeu para um rapaz grande, corpulento e feio, muito feio. Quando a jovem subiu no balcão a fim de pulá-lo e ajudar a servir, Aiolia agarrou-a pelo braço. – Mocinha, procuro Marin. Ela está?

– Marin não estava se sentindo bem e decidiu repousar. – suspirou. – Eu sou Shina, Marin é minha prima. Precisa de ajuda?

– Não, queria só falar com ela mesmo... – tornou Aiolia cabisbaixo. – Vou embora em pouco tempo, queria muito vê-la.

Shina deu de ombros. – Chegou em péssima época. Marin sempre adoece durante o torneio. Agora me dê licença, que tenho que servir! – disse rispidamente e foi até o rapaz truculento. – Oh Cássius, me dê aqui essa jarra de cerveja. Vá até os aposentos de Marin e veja se ela está precisando de algo, vá. E não demore, pois preciso de ajuda aqui! Eu sozinha não vou dar conta de servir toda essa gente! Que vida!

Aiolia franziu o cenho, achou toda aquela conversa muito esquisita. Mas resolveu não dizer nada, voltaria ali no dia seguinte, nem que para isso precisasse mandar o enfadonho Milo para um lugar bem pouco agradável. Sorriu, gostaria de fazer aquilo. Correu atrás de Shina e comprou a jarra de cerveja que prometera a Máscara da Morte, xingando a si mesmo por ter de subornar o assassino profissional do grupo com cerveja barata. Com a jarra em mãos tomou o caminho de volta. Meteu a mão no bolso e teve vontade de chorar de desgosto: nem mais um vintém para aproveitar o resto da noite.

Ia caminhando apressadamente quando algo lhe chamou a atenção: uma tenda meio afastada, de tecido azul puído bordado com estrelas e luas, a marca típica dos adivinhos. Foi até lá e viu dois homens muito estranhos, de longos cabelos loiros e lisos e pele branca como seda. "Que monotonia, essas pessoas são todas iguais. Nunca vi tanto loiro junto desde que vim ter com Milo...", pensou rindo da própria piada. Um dos rapazes tinha duas pintas estranhas na testa. "Esses ciganos são pessoas esquisitas...", murmurou para si mesmo. Agachou em frente ao local e ficou espiando. Até que sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro e deu um salto, derrubando mais de um terço do líquido da jarra no chão. – Mas Hyoga, que susto você me deu, rapaz!

O jovenzinho sorriu. – Desculpe-me, Senhor Aiolia... não foi minha intenção. Vai ler a mão?

– Não, não pretendo. Mas tenho certeza absoluta que meu maldito Lord adoraria... – riu o grego. – Você vai?

– Já fui. Estes dois são conhecidos como Mu e Shaka. Dois ciganos, adivinhos dos bons. Eu os conheci quando fugi do feudo em que morava durante uma revolta e fui parar em Toulouse. Lá eles leram minha mão e disseram para que eu não me preocupasse, pois encontraria um mestre severo porém bom, a quem muito admiraria, e que me ensinaria um monte de coisas. E hoje eles disseram que o resultado do torneio será surpreendente. Será?

– Não sei e não quero saber, Hyoga, a mim pouco importa. – respondeu Aiolia. Olhou cabisbaixo para a jarra um tanto quanto vazia. – Droga, Máscara da Morte vai me matar!

Hyoga franziu o cenho. – Isso é uma pessoa? – perguntou e, diante da afirmação do outro, sorriu. – Não se preocupe, vamos ficar com essa jarra. Eu lhe pago outra!

-X-X-X-

Camus de Beauregard adentrou o salão de banquete do castelo de Agincourt com a imponência digna dos filhos das linhagens mais importantes da Europa. Trajava calça e blusa negras, e trazia um colete em azul ricamente enfeitado com fios dourados. Os cabelos vermelhos e muito lisos emolduravam o belo rosto alvo, e os olhos azuis reluziam enigmáticos e lhe davam um ar ao mesmo tempo misterioso e extremamente sensual. Escrutinou os olhos pelo ambiente e sentiu-se muito pouco à vontade, embora não transparecesse esse sentimento em momento algum. Muito pelo contrário: aos olhos dos presentes, parecia que Camus era convidado freqüente daqueles salões.

Encontrou o jovem Príncipe conversando animadamente com seu _condottiere _Sorento de Sirene. Aproximou-se dos dois e fez uma reverência respeitosa. – Príncipe Julian, obrigado mais uma vez pela acolhida.

– Não agradeça, Lorde Camus, fez por merecer. Ontem os salões eram de todos, hoje somente dos melhores. – sorriu o anfitrião. Trajava calças azuis e uma blusa branca, e usava um longo manto também azul. Parecia um deus de tão belo e imponente.

Uma bela jovem loira de olhos claros achegou-se a eles e sorriu encantadoramente. – Lord Julian, não me apresenta ao galante campeão?

Julian sorriu. – Tétis, minha querida. Você assistiu o torneio hoje e sabe que esse galante cavaleiro é Camus de Beauregard, o preposto do Duque D'Aquitaine! – apresentou o Príncipe, tomando o cuidado proposital de não chamá-lo pelo título. Afinal, Julian era um Bourgignon e aliado dos ingleses. – Lorde Camus, essa é Tétis, minha prima.

Tétis fez uma longa reverência. – Prima e humilde serva, pois sou muito devota de Julian e da causa pela qual ele luta.

– Tétis exagera, Lorde Camus. Realmente é muito devota, uma pessoa querida, que daria a própria vida por mim. E parece-me que ela está torcendo por você! – sorriu o Príncipe.

– Ora, devo me preocupar então. Afinal, meu oponente tem uma torcedora importante e maravilhosamente bela! – aproximou-se Milo. Fez uma reverência e beijou a mão da moça. – Muito bela!

– Milo de Beauchamps, vejo que aprendeu as lições que te ensinei! Mas não tente enganar a donzela, é a prima do Príncipe Julian! – disse Afrodite fazendo uma mesura. – E eu sou primo da bela Anne de Beauchamps, Milo. Sua esposa, lembra?

– Esposa? Você é casado, Warwick? – perguntou Camus surpreso.

Milo revirou os olhos. – Sou sim, Aquitaine. E parece que todo mundo adora me lembrar disso! – retrucou enfadado, arrancando gargalhadas de todos os presentes.

Um soldado apareceu e pediu licença, interrompendo os convivas. – Sim, o que deseja, Bian?

– Meu Lord Julian, General Kanon pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que um menino de nome Cássius veio dizer que o jovem Lord Niram não está se sentindo bem e não poderá comparecer ao jantar! – informou Bian.

– Oh, é uma pena... – murmurou Julian, tentando realmente fazer com que os outros acreditassem no que dizia. – Podemos começar então, já que estão todos aqui! _El Señor_ Shura está vindo, vejam só! – completou, apontando para o rapaz.

"Kanon... onde já ouvi esse nome?", pensou Camus. Sentiu uma mão apoiar-se em seu ombro. – Não precisa me agradecer...

– E por que te agradeceria, Milo?

– Por ter te salvo da prima do Príncipe!

Camus sorriu. – Tem razão, lhe devo agradecimentos.

Todos conversaram animadamente, menos o espanhol, que falou muito pouco durante o jantar. Camus tentava a todo custo lembrar onde havia ouvido o nome Kanon, mas sua memória o traía. Quando o jantar terminou, Tétis aproximou-se do ruivo. – Lorde Camus, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Pode usar meu lenço no torneio amanhã?

"Xeque mate!", pensou o Duque D'Aquitaine. – Eu bem, e-eu... é que... Lady Tétis, serei muito sincero com a senhorita. Não luto pela Inglaterra, embora seja D'Aquitaine, que é território inglês. Eu a estaria traindo se usasse seu lenço.

– Certas guerras são resolvidas pelo matrimônio, Aquitaine... – argumentou Afrodite que se esgueirara e ouvira a conversa. – Além disso, não aceitar o pedido da moça vai ofender tanto, tanto ao Príncipe Julian... você não quer isso, quer? – concluiu numa voz sagaz.

– Camus de Beauregard, por que não conta logo de uma vez que é noivo? Pára de iludir Lady Tétis! – retrucou Milo, também surgindo ao lado deles.

– Mas Warwick, eu... – balbuciou o ruivo.

– Não adianta tentar negar, você já me contou que está noivo de Margarite d'Anjou!

Os olhos de todos ali brilharam ante o nome poderoso. – Oh, perdão, Lorde Aquitaine, eu não sabia. Perdoe pela ousadia! – exclamou uma envergonhada Tétis.

– Não se preocupe, a falha foi minha que não lhe contei! – tornou Camus. – E agora se me dão licença, amanhã será um longo dia!

Caminhavam Shura, Camus e Milo em direção às tendas, uma vez que Afrodite permaneceria no castelo. Os últimos apressaram o passo e, quando julgaram estar suficientemente longe de Shura, explodiram numa enorme gargalhada. – Certo, certo, Milo, eu realmente lhe devo uma! Eu, noivo de Margerite d'Anjou? A mulher é viúva do rei da Inglaterra!

– Eu sei, foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça! – gargalhou o loiro. – Nessas horas eu sou solidário. Fui obrigado a me casar por conveniência e Deus sabe o quanto sofro por isso.

– Um dia quero que me conte essa história!

– Amanhã! Depois que eu te vencer!

– Todos são livres para sonhar...

– Boa noite, Camus!

– Boa noite, Milo!

-X-X-X-

Era sol alto, quase meio dia. A primeira semifinal do torneio iria começar a qualquer minuto. Cada qual de um lado da arena, Camus e Milo se preparavam para a luta de suas vidas.

O jovem Barão de Warwick sorria. Apertava os olhos e estudava a arena: uma longa viga de madeira cortava o lugar de norte a sul, e um cavaleiro se postava de cada lado. Daí corriam, cavalgando com a longa lança de madeira em punho, com a qual tentavam derrubar o oponente. Milo mediu, caminhou pelo local, sem se importar com os gritos da multidão. Abaixou-se com cuidado, encostando um joelho no chão, e tomou um punhado de areia nas mãos. Fechou os olhos, e seu espírito voltou no tempo, voltou muito no tempo: viu-se na praia de mar azul, azul como os olhos de Camus. Sua mãe lhe acenava e sorria para ele, chamando-o para o almoço. Suspirou. "Ah, mamãe, às vezes me pergunto porque tivemos que vir pra cá. Minha vida teria sido tão mais fácil se tivéssemos ficado em... casa", pensou. Sorriu um sorriso triste, levantou-se e foi até Aiolia. Terminou de vestir a armadura e, com a ajuda do grego, montou em seu cavalo. Posicionou-se, aguardando pacientemente pelo início do combate.

Do outro lado, Camus suava. Estreitava os olhos para tentar enxergar do outro lado e não conseguia, o sol estava contra si: tremenda desvantagem. Amaldiçoou por Agincourt ser território inglês, isso fazia com que tudo estivesse a favor de Milo. Milo. Suou frio ao pensar nele. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele as esfregava uma na outra. Ele estava diferente, muito diferente. Camus era uma pessoa controlada, e raramente demonstrava seus sentimentos. Entretanto, nesse momento, qualquer um poderia ler em seus olhos o que sentia: pavor. Ajoelhou-se, segurou a cruz fortemente e olhou para o céu. "Pai, me ajuda!", pediu. "Por favor, pai... me ajude a te vingar. Me ajude a ser forte!"

– Camus, homem, o que está acontecendo com você? Está na hora, Warwick já está pronto! – exclamou Aldebaran, tomando-o pelo ombro e erguendo-o com uma mão.

– Aldebaran, eu tive um sonho... um sonho tão... sujo. Proibido. N-não queira saber, estou me sentindo péssimo. Sou um pecador! – tornou o ruivo. Apertou as mãos do amigo e encarou-o nos olhos. – Se você soubesse, tenho certeza que não seria mais meu amigo. Estou sujo, não vou conseguir enfrentar Milo, não vou!

– Por Deus, Camus! Recomponha-se! – gritou o homenzarrão. – Seja lá o que for que você sonhou, e eu não tenho a menor intenção de saber, seu povo não tem nada a ver com isso. Sua obrigação é ganhar esse torneio, dar bom exemplo a Hyoga, ajudar a França nos esforços da guerra, recuperar seu Ducado! Não estou te reconhecendo, Camus.

O ruivo levantou os olhos. Suspirou profundamente. Aos poucos parou de tremer, e foi assumindo a expressão sóbria de sempre. – É, você tem razão. Não vou pensar nisso agora. Mais tarde eu tento me redimir. Mais tarde... – comentou e, parecendo um corpo sem alma, montou em seu belo corcel branco e foi para o outro lado da arena. Enfrentaria Milo, enfrentaria seus medos e fantasmas.

A um aceno do Príncipe Julian foi autorizado o primeiro combate. Partiram Camus e Milo em direção um ao outro, lanças em punho, olhos fixos no alvo por debaixo dos elmos. Aproximavam-se a cada passo, a cada trote dos cavalos. Os corações aceleravam no ritmo do galope e, embora a multidão gritasse e aplaudisse, não ouviam nada além da batida seca das ferraduras no chão de areia. Taquicardia pura. Ao se cruzarem, chocaram-se e ambos encostaram a lança um no outro: um ponto para cada um. Havia ainda mais dois combates.

Pouco tempo depois a cena se repetia. O galope dos cavalos, a responsabilidade pesando nas costas de ambos. Era como se carregassem o mundo naquelas lanças. Os corações aceleravam cada vez mais. Taquicardia pura. E quando se aproximavam, Milo viu uma mecha de cabelo vermelho se desprender do elmo e reluzir ante o sol. Aquela visão lhe aqueceu a alma e, por um momento, ele se distraiu. O resultado foi que Camus conseguiu acertar-lhe e ele não revidou: agora o adversário tinha dois pontos e ele, somente um. Maldisse-se baixinho, querendo entender o que o fizera perder a concentração daquela forma.

Ainda havia uma chance, e Milo não a deixaria escapar. Novamente cavalgavam em direção um ao outro. Mais uma vez, os corações se aceleravam mais, e mais, e mais. Taquicardia... pura! Novamente o trotar dos cavalos era o único som que ouviam, e no pensamento de ambos havia somente o adversário. Para Camus, esse fato foi crucial para o que aconteceu a seguir: se Milo perdesse o torneio, ficaria em péssimos lençóis. Warwick lhe havia contado na taberna: dependia de Afrodite para se manter no castelo, e não se surpreenderia se, em caso de derrota, fosse expulso de suas terras. Errou de propósito, esperando que Milo conseguiria quebrar-lhe a lança no corpo. Mas Warwick não usou toda sua força, e somente empatou o jogo. Haveria, portanto, uma quarta rodada.

Camus estreitou os olhos e suspirou. Estava decidido a perder: ele poderia ganhar nome como general na guerra, ainda. Ele teria uma chance se perdesse o torneio, mas talvez Milo não tivesse. O jovem Duque não fazia a menor idéia do porquê estava desistindo de seu futuro para que Milo pudesse viver o dele, mas talvez o sonho que teve lhe revelara mais do que queria realmente saber. Agora pouco importava, já estava decidido a entregar os pontos. Lembrou-se de uma lição de seu Mestre. Estavam Saga e ele nos trigais, e ele corria pelo campo, admirando o dourado. "Mestre Saga, quando seremos donos do que é nosso?", Camus perguntara. O Mestre, sorrindo, respondera-lhe da seguinte forma: "não sei, Camus de Beauregard, meu audaz aprendiz. Mas houve um grande poeta romano chamado Virgílio que um dia disse _Amor Omnia Vincit_. O amor a tudo vence. Você ama suas terras, Camus?" "Sim, muito!", respondera-lhe o menino. "Então você irá reconquistar os campos, Camus. E fará um governo sábio".

Milo cavalgava com a lança em riste. Segurava aquela arma como se dela dependesse sua vida, e no fundo aquela afirmação era verdadeira. Entretanto pela primeira vez em sua vida desejava não estar vivendo aquela situação. Desejava ter permanecido na ilha em que vivia com sua mãe, desejava que seu pai jamais o tivesse encontrado, que jamais o tivesse levado para a Inglaterra. Ele simpatizava com Camus, embora também o odiasse. Era um sentimento estranho, algo que não sabia muito bem explicar. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e, quando viu, já havia se decidido.

O quarto combate do torneio foi o mais inusitado de todos os tempos. Ambos os cavaleiros, ao se cruzarem, levantaram as lanças. Aquele era um sinal de desistência pelas regras, e era algo que os cavaleiros só faziam por realeza: quando reconheciam no outro oponente sangue real e não se sentiam dignos de combatê-lo. O que se seguiu foi muito estranho: uma longa discussão entre o Príncipe Julian e seus convidados, até que, a despeito da vontade de Afrodite, foi decidido que ambos haviam desistido do torneio. Da luta entre Niram e Shura sairia o vencedor de Agincourt.

Milo desmontou sem pressa. Sentia um ódio imenso no peito, uma vontade enorme de matar Camus com as próprias mãos. Não era para ele ter desistido também! Era para ele ter-lhe derrotado, e assim tudo teria ficado bem. Camus, por sua vez, sentia-se zonzo. Não entendia muito bem o que tinha feito, nem porque tinha feito. Aldebaran, Aiolia e Hyoga entreolhavam-se como se nada entendessem, completamente perdidos. E Afrodite descera do palanque correndo, procurando por Milo.

– Seu imbecil! – gritou Afrodite. Estalou um tapa na face de Milo, deixando a marca vermelha de sua mão no rosto do amigo. – E só não te mato, seu traste, porque por uma razão que eu desconheço, eu gosto de você! – esperneou e, acompanhado por Máscara da Morte, sumiu sem deixar rastro.

O Barão de Warwick ficou quieto, parado, com a mão no rosto. Foi entendendo o que havia acontecido aos poucos. Percebeu enfim que havia atirado pela janela o sonho de ser o campeão de Agincourt, e que aquilo custaria caro, muito caro, não só para ele como para Afrodite. Tremeu. Apertou os olhos e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Olhou para o outro lado da arena, e lá estava Camus de Beauregard, os cabelos ruivos balançando ao vendo. Pôde ler no outro uma expressão estranha, que não soube decifrar. Caminhou até ele, prostrando-se em sua frente.

Camus suspirou. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha sonhado durante a noite mal dormida. Queria sumir, queria evaporar. Queria não ter de existir. Deu-se conta do que havia feito, de tudo que havia atirado para o alto. Pensou em sua mãe, em suas irmãs. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Viu que Milo havia caminhado até si. – Warwick, acho que precisamos conversar – murmurou.

– Conversar o quê? Eu só quero que você saiba, traidor, que eu te odeio mais do que tudo. Não era pra você ter feito isso, não era. Te odeio, e torça para que não nos vejamos nunca mais. Porque Camus, se eu te encontrar... eu juro que te mato com minhas próprias mãos. – afirmou Milo e, sem dizer mais nada, montou e desapareceu a galope.

– Por Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Aldebaran, incrédulo.

– Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei. – tornou Camus ainda um tanto quanto fora de si. – Acho que fui vítima de algum feitiço, algum sortilégio. Sim, é isso.

– Mestre Camus? – chamou Hyoga. – Tem dois ciganos na cidade, Mu e Shaka. Se existe alguém que pode lhe ajudar, são esses dois.

– Certo, Hyoga. Me leve até eles.

-X-X-X-

Milo cavalgou até uma tenda que havia no centro da cidade, de tecido azul, bordada com luas e estrelas em dourado. "Só pode ser esse o lugar que Aiolia comentou!", disse para si mesmo assim que a avistou. Não havia movimento aparente, mas mesmo assim ele decidiu entrar. Encontrou dois belos homens, de longos cabelos loiros, sentados de olhos fechados, dizendo coisas que não compreendia. – Com licença? – chamou.

Um deles abriu os olhos. Tinha duas manchas estranhas na testa e abriu um sorriso. – A que devemos a honra de sua visita, Milo de Beauchamps?

Milo deu dois passos para trás. – Como sabe meu nome?

– Nós sabemos de muitas coisas, jovem cavaleiro! – murmurou o outro, que mantinha os olhos fechados. – Meu nome é Shaka, e este é Mu. O que você deseja?

– Preciso de respostas. Preciso entender o que se passou hoje. Preciso entender de onde vem essa angústia que aperta meu peito desde que pisei nessas terras... – pediu Warwick num tom de súplica.

Shaka sorriu. – Venha até aqui, e dê sua mão a Mu.

Milo obedeceu. O homem observou sua mão com uma feição preocupada. Demorou-se algum tempo, até que sorriu. – Você terá uma vida muito bonita, jovem Barão. Irá lutar, vencer, perder, conquistará a verdadeira glória. E já encontrou seu destino, embora não o saiba. Não diremos mais nada a você. Não nos foi permitido. Mas posso ver que é um homem forte, valente. E, quando chegar a hora, saberá tomar a decisão certa.

– Esperava que vocês me dissessem algo de mais concreto. São charlatões? – perguntou Milo com raiva.

Shaka riu. – Acho bom você tomar seu caminho, rapaz. Creio que não quer ver quem está para chegar...

O Barão franziu o cenho. Foi até a entrada da tenda e viu que Camus se aproximava. Montou e foi embora, sumindo no horizonte. O Duque D'Aquitaine achegou-se até a tenda, não havia visto Milo. Ficou parado à entrada, meio ressabiado.

– Entre, Camus de Beauregard, Duque D'Aquitaine, não tenha medo! – chamou um dos homens. – Eu sou Shaka, e este ao meu lado é Mu.

– Como vocês sabem meu nome? – exasperou-se Camus.

Mu sorriu. – Eles sempre perguntam isso... e a resposta é sempre a mesma... nós sabemos de muitas coisas, jovem Duque.

– Sabemos, por exemplo, que você está se sentindo muito mal. Mas não o fique: terá uma vida muito bonita. Conseguirá aquilo que seu coração mais deseja, embora nem sempre o coração deseje o mesmo que a mente. E aceite um conselho: cavalgue para Orleans. É aguardado lá, e não te condenarão pela derrota. Três homens, um exército poderoso, uma moça abençoada e uma guerra a vencer: vá, Camus, até Orleans! E não olhe para trás! – completou Shaka.

– A estrada para uma vida feliz é longa, e cheia de percalços. Mas, chegada a hora, você saberá o que é certo. – concluiu Mu. – Agora vá, não espere mais.

Camus saiu da tenda um pouco mais confuso do que entrara, mas mais tranqüilo. Resolveu seguir o conselho dos dois e partiu rumo a Orleans. Decidiu que se esqueceria daqueles acontecimentos estranhos, com a certeza de que Afrodite o havia enfeitiçado de alguma forma. Durante a estrada, voltou a ser o homem sóbrio, frio e austero de sempre.

Era o início do _anno domini_ de 1429, e certamente muitas coisas ainda aconteceriam naquele ano. Entretanto, dois jovens já haviam encontrado seu destino. Embora ainda não o soubessem.

-X-X-X-

1. Laudes: As horas na Idade Média eram contadas de maneira diferente. As laudes correspondem às três horas da manhã.

_2. Condottiere_ era o nome dado aos mercenários italianos que, durante a Idade Média, eram pagos para comandar exércitos, tanto nas cidades-estado italianas quando em outras localidades.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**:

Ufa!, povo, achei que esse não saía. Ficou grande demais o capítulo, né? Desculpa, foi para compensar pela demora em atualizar. Não vem ao caso, mas estou vivendo tempos meio difíceis, ando meio doentinha... nada muito sério, mas dá um desânimo que só!

Ficou confuso o capítulo? Espero que não. Quis enfiar um monte de coisas num só... perdão se ficou chato.

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a:

**Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Clara, Maxin, Flor de Gelo, Enfermeira-chan** (usei Niram, cê viu?), **Fraaaan querida, Ilia Verseau, Nine66, Mi-chan**.

Desculpem-me por não responder as reviews, mas prometo que vou respondendo aos poucos.

Gente, essa fic dá um trabalho pra escrever que vocês nem imaginam. Portanto, façam uma autora feliz e me deixem seus comentários! Sim, sou cara de pau.

Beijocas!


	6. Anno Domini 1429, O Cerco de Orleans

**Cap. 5 – Anno Domini 1429, O Cerco de Orléans**

Se os franceses houvessem imaginado que o casamento de Henry II da Inglaterra com Eleanor D'Aquitaine, ainda em 1152, plantaria a semente da guerra entre eles e os ingleses que se iniciou posteriormente em 1337, teriam-na assassinado antes do casamento. Mas certos fatos são impossíveis de se prever. E o destino, às vezes, brinca com os seres humanos. Talvez Deus brincasse de marionete com eles, e por isso fizera com que as linhas sucessórias inglesa e francesa se misturassem de modo que, duzentos anos após o malfadado casamento, o conflito armado fosse a única forma de resolver o problema: quem era o rei de França por direito?

Quase cem anos após o início da guerra, no _anno domini _de 1429 os ingleses dominavam o norte da França. Nantes, Chartres, Caen, Rouen, Calais, Lille, Reims, Chalons, Vancouleurs, Paris, Orléans... Toda a Champagne, Normandie, Bretagne, Lorraine... As terras ao norte do Loire haviam todas sido tomadas pelos ingleses. Aldeias inteiras haviam sido queimadas, em meio a saques e violência de todo o tipo. O povo sofria, dominado, sem ter para onde fugir. Os campos estalavam em fogo e já não havia pessoa no norte que desconhecesse o frio, a fome e as crueldades da guerra.

O caudaloso rio Loire servia como fronteira entre as forças invasoras ao norte e os franceses ao sul, que resistiam com esperança na crença de que os Valois eram os herdeiros legítimos do trono francês e que, dessa forma, Deus interviria a seu favor. Sobreviviam agarrados à profecia de que Deus todo poderoso enviaria uma donzela para libertar a França de seus opressores. Assim, defenderam-se. Destruíram todas as pontes que ligavam o sul ao norte menos duas: Anjou, formidavelmente defendida pelo Castelo d'Angers; e Orléans, cidade fortificada e defendida por Jean de Dunois, meio irmão do próprio _Dauphin_ Charles VII Valois.

Aos ingleses, portanto, fazia-se necessário tomar uma das duas cidades fortificadas. Aos franceses, defender as pontes era questão de vida ou morte. No ano anterior, mais precisamente em 12 de outubro de 1428, os ingleses iniciaram o cerco a Orléans. Sem água e sem comida, sofrendo de doenças de todos os tipos, a vila estava prestes a capitular. Carentes de suprimentos e perdendo as esperanças, os cidadãos de Orléans rezavam por um milagre.

Em 29 de abril de 1429, Deus atendeu às preces dos desesperados: escoltada por Alençon, La Hire e Gilles de Rais, Jeanne D'Arc adentrou os portões da cidade, portando o estandarte da _Fleur de Lis_ e trazendo mantimentos. E, principalmente, esperança.

-X-X-X-

Dois dias depois, Camus de Beauregard avistou Orléans. Vinha viajando desde Agincourt, e cruzou as terras inimigas sem nenhum arranhão. Viera calado, taciturno, e seus olhos azuis pareciam cinzas. Questionava-se o porquê de ter feito o que fez no Torneio, e principalmente, tentava se esquecer do sonho que tivera na noite anterior ao seu fracasso. Terminou de maneira covarde aquilo que nem havia começado. E, pior, havia seguido a Orléans ao invés de ir para Chinon, conforme havia prometido ao _Dauphin_, por conta do conselho de dois ciganos charlatões.

Era o cair da tarde quando ele e sua pobre comitiva cruzaram a ponte e, protegidos pelos arqueiros, adentraram os portões da cidade. A notícia do cerco já era conhecida por toda parte, mas não se podia dimensionar o desespero daquelas pessoas. Olhos amarelecidos e rostos magros fizeram festa para o garboso cavaleiro de armadura dourada, felizes por contar com mais um combatente a seu favor. Pois os suprimentos trazidos pela _Pucelle_ (1), mais cedo ou mais tarde, iriam terminar. E então, somente a rendição dos ingleses os salvaria.

Camus desmontou de seu corcel branco e retirou o elmo. Seus cabelos ruivos agitaram-se com o vento e seus olhos azuis brilharam com o que viram: correndo a seu encontro, o alegre e jovial Duque D'Alençon acenava com um sorriso no rosto bonito. – Ora mas se não é o Duque D'Aquitaine, La Hire não vai acreditar quando eu contar! – disse Alençon sorrindo enquanto abraçava o amigo. – Como foi em Agincourt?

O ruivo abaixou os olhos e suspirou longamente. – Hyoga, Aldebaran, por gentileza cuidem de tudo, dêem água aos cavalos e arrumem com os homens de Alençon um lugar para ficarmos. – ordenou e seu tom de voz fez o sorriso morrer no rosto do até então alegre anfitrião. Os acompanhantes obedeceram e, assim que sumiram, Camus virou-se para Alençon. – Ah, meu amigo... decepcionei a você, a La Hire, ao _Dauphin_... enfim, decepcionei a França! Perdi o Torneio, Alençon, e de uma maneira que eu me envergonho tanto... – comentou com os olhos baixos.

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles e a noite avançou mais um pouco. Até que, de repente, Alençon começou a rir. Gargalhou alto, intensamente. De seus olhos apertados saíram pequenas lágrimas. Camus encarou o amigo com o semblante carregado de descrença. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Alençon, não precisa espezinhar também e... – parou por um segundo, dando-se conta de que não estava em Chinon, para onde deveria ter ido e onde Alençon e os outros deviam estar lhe esperando. Passeou os olhos pelo ambiente: a cidade era imponente, e resistia bravamente a quase seis meses de sítio. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Alençon?

– Eu que deveria te fazer essa pergunta, Camus, mas estou muito feliz por estar aqui! Estamos precisando de você, amigo! – tornou o outro, ainda entre risadas. – E, respondendo à sua afirmação... não estou espezinhando, meu bom Duque D'Aquitaine! Você não decepcionou a França, meu caro... porque a França está aqui! – disse sorrindo. Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente confuso. – Não faça essa cara, Camus... – completou Alençon. – Venha comigo. La Hire vai ficar contente em te ver! – concluiu, passando o braço em torno do pescoço do ruivo, e conduzindo-o pelas ruas da cidade.

A imagem de Mu e Shaka, os ciganos de Agincourt, veio à mente de Camus de Beauregard. _Cavalgue para Orléans. É aguardado lá, e não te condenarão pela derrota_. "Será que eles estão certos? Então... conseguirei tudo o que meu coração deseja. Com a ressalva de que nem sempre o coração deseja o mesmo que a mente... o que deseja meu coração, afinal?". Entrou na pequena casa de pedra que servia de base de operações para os cavaleiros sem ousar refletir sobre a resposta àquela pergunta.

-X-X-X-

Milo de Beauchamps deixara Agincourt na calada da noite. Sentia-se extremamente envergonhado, e não conseguia sequer olhar para Afrodite. Ou mesmo para Aiolia. Ele, que sempre fora disciplinado, um mestre em seguir as regras, simplesmente deixara-se levar por um sentimento que não sabia sequer dizer qual era. Uma vontade estranha de não causar mal algum ao seu rival, ao seu inimigo... talvez fossem os fios de cabelo vermelhos que o tivessem feito perder a concentração. Talvez fosse algum feitiço lançado pelos franceses... eles eram conhecidos como sacrílegos, mestres das artes ocultas. Quem sabe? O fato era que Milo de Beauchamps havia perdido a chance de sua vida e levado consigo a ambição real de Afrodite. Pior, impossível.

Cavalgava calada a comitiva. Milo ia à frente, com as costas arqueadas pelo peso da derrota. Era seguido de perto por Afrodite, altivo até mesmo no desespero, sedutor até mesmo no fracasso. Ao lado do Lancaster vinha Máscara da Morte, olhos crispados e vermelhos, desejosos de sangue. Milo sabia que tinha sido poupado pelo siciliano pois Afrodite nutria algum sentimento por si. Ou então, ele ainda se encaixava em seus planos... não sabia ao certo. Atrás de todos seguia Aiolia, que alternava momentos de alegria e tristeza. A alegria todos sabiam que era por conta do fracasso de Milo... mas a tristeza que pesava em seu coração, os outros a desconheciam.

Iam assim, nessa toada, rumo a Calais, para enfim tomar a embarcação que os levaria de volta à Ilha. Os pensamentos de Milo voavam: da tenra infância na Ilha de Milos até a derrota em Agincourt, passando pela usurpação do irmão, pela morte dos pais e pelo casamento forçado, sua mente viajou. E então, com o peso do mundo nas costas, finalmente, Milo chorou.

Afrodite bufou. – Agora não adianta, Milo, tudo é passado. Vou ter de criar algum outro plano, deve haver uma saída... uma forma de conquistar de vez por toda a confiança dos regentes, uma maneira de me entremear, de me esgueirar, até finalmente tomar o trono de assalto. E ser o rei de Inglaterra e França... não vai ser fácil, admito, mas deve haver uma outra maneira... ganhar um torneio idiota não pode nos condenar ao ostracismo, batal--...

– Quieto, Afrodite! – ordenou o siciliano. Esporeou o cavalo e trotou à frente da comitiva.

– O que foi? – perguntou Aiolia. – O que deu no nosso amigo assassino?

O Lancaster virou para trás, lançando um olhar tão ameaçador para o grego que, se não fosse a falta de iluminação noturna, teria o assustado de verdade. – Calado, estrangeiro de merda.

Milo engoliu em seco. Não muito longe dali, podia-se ouvir o som do trote de vários cavalos. Embora estivessem em terras dominadas pelos ingleses, em uma guerra, todo o cuidado era pouco. E aquelas estradas eram conhecidas pela quantidade de bandoleiros que as freqüentavam. Engoliu o choro, esquecendo-se de suas dores para assumir a posição de mestre-de-armas com a altivez que lhe era característica. Esporeou a montaria e juntou-se a Máscara da Morte, ambos bloqueando o caminho e protegendo os dois homens que seguiam atrás.

Não demorou muito e vultos foram finalmente avistados. Cerca de trinta cavaleiros se aproximavam e a noite não permitia que seus olhos distinguissem se eram amigos ou não. O pequeno destacamento, ao perceber que havia outros cavaleiros na estrada, estancou. – Quem vem lá? – uma voz ecoou, em inglês perfeito, pela calada da noite.

Afrodite fez um movimento e se colocou ao lado de Máscara da Morte. – É Edmound de Beaufort, Duque de Somerset, da real Casa dos Lancaster. E quem vem lá?

Ouviram-se risadas. – Lord de Beaufort, foi Deus quem o enviou. Sou John Talbot, Conde de Shrewbury, e mais outros nobres, irmãos de armas. Estamos voltando de uma caçada. Sou o lugar-tenente do cerco de Orléans. Aproximem-se!

Milo, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite sorriram. Trotaram até a grande comitiva, acompanhados de perto por um ressabiado Aiolia, e cumprimentaram Talbot com um aceno de cabeça. – Lord Talbot, que notícias traz do cerco? – perguntou Afrodite.

– As melhores possíveis. Saímos de lá há cinco dias e nos embrenhamos na mata, a fim de passar um tempo de descanso antes de desferirmos o ataque final. Orléans carece de suprimentos e adoece a cada dia. Vamos empreender o ataque assim que chegarmos, e todo reforço é bem vindo! – afirmou Talbot. – Quem o acompanha?

– Ah, desculpe-me pela falta de trato. Trago o Capitão de minha guarda, conhecido como Máscara da Morte; Milo de Beauchamps, filho de Richard de Beauchamps e Barão de Warwick, e seu escudeiro. – apresentou Afrodite. – Estamos voltando de Agincourt, indo a Calais e de lá, para casa.

– De forma alguma, Somerset! – riu-se Talbot. – Se esse jovem é filho de Richard, com certeza é um grande e valoroso combatente. Convido-os para seguirem comigo até Orléans. Quem sabe, jovem Warwick, não há um destacamento que possa comandar?

Milo sorriu. – Convite mais que aceito, Lord Talbot. Convite mais que aceito...

Juntaram-se os quatro à formação inglesa, rumo a Orléans. "Ah, um novo plano acaba de cair do céu... E agora sem o pavãozinho de Beauregard por perto, tenho certeza de que Milo se sairá muitíssimo bem! Porque eu entendi, Milo, eu entendi perfeitamente. De qualquer forma, mais uma vez, o destino conspira a nosso favor...", pensou Afrodite sorrindo.

-X-X-X-

– Ah mas se não é o duquezinho. Alençon, onde você conseguiu esse aí? – perguntou um homem gordo e bonachão, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes amarelecidos. Correu até o recém chegado e o abraçou com força, suspendendo-o do chão. – Que bom que está aqui, Camus! Como nos encontrou?

– La Hire, me solta, não estou conseguindo respirar! – protestou Camus, sacudindo os pés no ar. Foi solto pelo outro em meio a gargalhadas. – Se eu contar como vim parar aqui vocês não vão acreditar... – limitou-se a dizer. – E antes que me perguntem, não ganhei Agincourt. Mas o inglês também não.

Mais uma gargalhada brotou da barriga gorda de La Hire. – E quem se importa com Agincourt quando se tem um milagre, Camus?

O ruivo não conseguiu não sorrir. Escrutinou o ambiente com olhos observadores: uma pequena casa de pedra úmida no centro de Orléans, simples, de pequenos cômodos. Estavam na sala, em cujo centro havia uma mesa coberta por mapas, e ao lado direito um caldeirão crepitava ao fogo. Do outro lado, separado por uma meia parede, havia um quarto simples e uma cama de palha. La Hire, Alençon e Camus não estavam sozinhos: havia mais gente lá. Dois homens altos e de armadura e um rapaz jovem vestido de cota de couro, um arqueiro. E, deitada na cama, uma jovem menina, vestida numa armadura reluzente de prata, dormia pesadamente. – Quem é a moça, La Hire? É... quem estou pensando?

– Aquela, meu amigo... é a França! – respondeu Alençon. – Seu nome é Jeanne, e foi enviada por Deus para salvar-nos a todos!

Camus abriu e fechou os olhos repetidamente. – A profecia... a donzela que veio para libertar a França! Como...? – perguntou, embasbacado.

– Deus tem seus desígnios, jovem, e contra eles nem o exército mais poderoso é páreo! – afirmou um homem alto, de olhos claros e cicatriz na sobrancelha esquerda. – Alençon e La Hire disseram muitas coisas sobre você, Aquitaine! Eu sou Jean de Dunois, meio irmão de Charles Valois... e defensor de Orléans!

Camus fez uma reverência respeitosa. – Seus feitos o precedem, _Monsieur_!

Um outro homem, de cabelos curtos, negros e cacheados e olhos tão azuis quanto os do próprio Camus, aproximou-se e lhe estendeu a mão. – E eu sou Gilles de Rais, Marechal da França. Ontem tivemos um dia muito difícil... Agora Jeanne dorme, tranqüila. É nosso dever preparar o ataque de amanhã! Aulon! – chamou, estralando os dedos, e o arqueiro, que até então observava a tudo quieto, levantou-se de um pulo. – Traga Raymond aqui para que possamos pensar no ataque de amanhã às forças de Talbot!

-X-X-X-

Meio dia de cavalgada e a comitiva de Talbot finalmente chegou ao Fort des Tourelles, base do cerco inglês a Orléans e que ficava ao norte do rio Loire. Entraram sem maiores problemas, e foram recebidos por Thomas, Conde de Salisbury, comandante-em-chefe do cerco inglês. O homem era velho e dono de uma vasta cabeleira ruiva e cacheada, de aspecto sujo e feio. Mas, mesmo assim, a simples visão dos fios vermelhos fez com que Milo se lembrasse de Camus de Beauregard e sentisse raiva, muita raiva. Suspirou, lamentando que nunca mais fosse ver seu adversário, pois não poderia vingar-se da vergonha pela qual havia passado.

– Talbot, fico feliz por ter trazido mais combatentes! – disse Salisbury enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra de Tourelles. Chegaram por fim a uma alta torra de pedra, de onde conseguiam ver perfeitamente a tão almejada ponte sobre o rio Loire. – Não tenho boas notícias, Talbot. Não faz muito tempo uma comitiva conseguiu furar o cerco e entrou em Orléans. E havia uma mulher com eles... você já ouviu falar da profecia, não?

– A profecia! – exclamou Milo. – A profecia sobre a donzela que salvará a França! Meu Deus, então é verdade...?

– Não seja idiota, Milo de Beauchamps, não me faça passar ainda mais vergonha do que já fez! – um grito explodiu da garganta de Afrodite. – Máscara da Morte, você e Aiolia saiam, por favor. Esta é uma reunião de nobres! – ordenou. Os dois fizeram uma reverência polida e saíram calados. – Salisbury, Talbot, Warwick... não é possível que acreditem nisso, é? Então os franceses precisam de uma mulher para lhes livrar a cara? Ora essa! – concluiu com desdém.

– Somerset, nós pouco nos preocupamos com a mulher, mas sim com o ânimo que ela dá às tropas... – explicou Salisbury. – Sabe que os franceses são supersticiosos e fr--...

– SENHOR! – um garoto adentrou o quarto, sem se fazer anunciar. Estava ofegante, e respirava com dificuldade. – Senhor, desculpe-me pela invasão, mas é que os franceses... os franceses, Senhor, eles estão atacando!

– CATAPUUUUUUUUUUUULTA! – uma voz gritou ao lado de fora.

Uma bola de ferro, enorme, voou pelos ares e destruiu a parede meridional da torre em que eles se encontravam. Afrodite sacudiu os cabelos, olhando com nojo para o pó que caía deles e que cobria suas roupas. – Mas será que não é possível manter-se limpo durante a guerra? Francamente!

– Pare de resmungar, Afrodite! – ponderou Milo. – Talbot...?

– Ah sim! – o lugar-tenente parecia ter sido acordado de um sonho. – Venham comigo! – ordenou. Subiram mais uns lances de escada até atingirem o topo da torre. A visão dali era impressionante: o exército francês, vestido de azul, branco e dourado, enfileirava-se lindamente. Traziam dois trebuchets (2) enormes, com os quais lançavam projéteis simplesmente destruidores contra a Tourelles. E, à frente da linha francesa, uma moça cavalgava um corcel branco, carregando um estandarte com a fleur de lis. Ela cavalgou até um pouco mais à frente e, com toda a força de seus pulmões, gritou algumas palavras em francês.

– Meu Deus...! – suspirou Afrodite. – São muitos! Uns quatro mil, eu diria, se ainda sei contar...

– Sabe e muito bem! – tornou Milo. – O que ela disse?

– Pediu para que nos rendamos ou então iremos morrer! – respondeu Salisbury. – _Tu veux une reponse? C'est NON_! (3) – gritou o velho com um fôlego que ninguém imaginou que teriam. – E eu acabo de responder que não vamos sair daqui! Talbot?

– Sim, Senhor! – o lugar-tenente acenou com a cabeça e correu escada abaixo. Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu em cima das muralhas da Tourelles, organizando as defesas do forte.

Salisbury balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O forte vai cair... Somerset, Warwick, quero que vão até o acampamento, fica a uma milha e meia naquela direção... – apontou para a esquerda. – Preparem o forte para receber os soldados, porque eu creio que, hoje, o Fort de Tourelles cairá!

-X-X-X-

O dia havia amanhecido com névoa em Orléans, mas isso não foi interpretado como sinal de mau agouro. Em pouco tempo o exército já entrava em formação. Eles tinham fome e frio, lutavam há muito tempo sem sucesso. Mas, naquele dia, era Jeanne quem lhes afirmava que iriam ganhar. E, se ela dizia, era verdade. Partiram todos em direção a Tourelles, o forte que os franceses haviam construído, e por isso mesmo sabiam quão forte era. Era esse o forte que servia de base para o cerco inglês e, se Tourelles caísse, seria o início da derrota dos invasores.

Camus mal podia acreditar quando o toque de corneta anunciou o ataque. Lado a lado com La Hire e Gilles de Rais, viu Jeanne cavalgar à frente de todos, acompanhada por Alençon, e dizer palavras de encorajamento para os soldados. Sim, Alençon estava certo... aquela ali era a França. E la _Pucelle_ não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o fracasso de sua participação no Torneio D'Agincourt. Sorriu, enchendo-se de um sentimento de alegria maior do que tudo. Sentia-se jubiloso, poderoso, extremamente agraciado por poder ser um dos paladinos de mulher tão abençoada. Divina.

Pouco depois ela cavalgou, sozinha, um pouco mais à frente. Pediu que os ingleses capitulassem para que não sofressem. E, como era de se esperar, não foi ouvida. A fúria de Jeanne conduziu os soldados em batalha. Em meio a gritos de ordem, barulho dos trebuchets, trotes dos cavalos, silvar das flechas, o aríete avançava. Óleo fervente choveu em cima dos soldados, flechas zuniam e matavam sem dó nem piedade. Os homens colocavam escadas nas altas muralhas, as quais eram empurradas para baixo pela defesa inglesa.

O aríete chegou ao portão e, do outro lado, o porco-espinho foi ativado: setas de ferro perpassaram e atingiram os soldados que tentavam invadir. Mas, a despeito das perdas, os franceses continuavam avançando. Não demorou até que o portão cedesse e permitisse a entrada do exército de Jeanne. Camus invadiu a Tourelles junto de Alençon, e com ele avançou. Lutou bravamente, tomado por uma fúria que jamais pensou possuir: não lutava por si, não lutava pela Aquitaine, não lutava pela França... lutava por _ela. _

Chegou aos fundos da fortificação a tempo de ver um homem, que parecia ser um dos comandantes do cerco, fugir correndo. Pouco depois de cinco horas do início do ataque, tombava o Fort des Tourelles. Desmontou e ajoelhou-se. Tomou com as mãos a cruz que fora de seu pai. – _In nomine Patris, et Filis, et Spiritu Santi_! Pai, obrigada! – murmurou, olhando para o céu.

-X-X-X-

A queda de Tourelles foi o primeiro revés de grande porte que os ingleses sofreram durante o cerco de Orléans. Os orgulhosos descendentes de William _the Conqueror_ jamais imaginaram que sofreriam tamanha derrota. E, ainda por cima, impingida por uma mulher. Ali iniciou o ódio pungente que os habitantes da Ilha cultivaram por Jeanne D'Arc. E o que começa em ódio dificilmente acaba bem.

Milo, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Aiolia deixaram o forte antes da invasão, e somente puderam ver de longe a púrpura do fogo que lambia as paredes de rocha úmida. Pedra sobre pedra, erguidas durante séculos pelas mãos daqueles que, agora, destruíam e ateavam fogo, na fúria insana de tomar de volta a terra que era sua. O jovem Barão de Warwick parou por um momento, já distante do forte. Observou com olhos úmidos a destruição: os projéteis de ferro abrindo buracos nas paredes grossas, a fumaça do fogo, o óleo fervente, as flechas, as espadas, o ranger do ferro contra ferro. Gritos. Gargantas inglesas e francesas em uníssono expressando, juntas, o horror da guerra. O moço engoliu em seco, fechou e abriu os olhos repetidamente. – Eu não pensei que fosse assim... – murmurou baixinho, em voz fraca.

A seu lado, o moreno misterioso conhecido como Máscara da Morte sorria. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas era um brilho diferente do causado pelas lágrimas não derramadas de Milo: era brilho de desejo. Encarava a batalha ao longe com cobiça. Ainda sorrindo umedeceu os lábios: luxúria pura. Podia-se ler em seu rosto amargo a doçura com que sentia a luta. Morte. Prazer quase orgástico.

Não muito diferente era a expressão de Afrodite. O Duque de Somerset era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o ser mais belo que já havia pisado sobre aquelas terras. E sabia disso, tinha plena consciência de sua beleza arrebatadora. Para ele, nada no mundo poderia ser mais belo do que ele. Mas havia algo que era tão belo quanto: a guerra. Vista de longe, parecia uma dança milimetricamente coreografada. Homens digladiando-se entre si a fim de conquistar glória, orgulho, riqueza. Deleite praticamente sexual.

E, aos olhos de Máscara da Morte e de Afrodite, nada era mais justo. O vencedor sairia coberto de todas as virtudes, tanto mundanas quanto divinas. O raciocínio era simples: Deus, ou qual fosse a divindade que, brincalhona, regia os homens, não daria a força necessária à vitória para aquele que não fosse justo. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, unidos pela crueldade bela que viam na morte.

Aiolia, por sua vez, estava aéreo. Não queria ver, não desejava ver. Seu corpo de homem no fundo escondia um coração de menino. Menino assustado que decidira se aventurar longe de casa, numa época cruel em que a frieza dos homens era mais forte que a da neve. Menino brincalhão, atrevido até. Destemido, não se furtava em questionar aquele que se dizia seu senhor. Mas, acima de tudo, e a despeito do que pudessem dizer, Aiolia era leal. E um guerreiro. A história que mais gostava de ouvir era a de _Richard the Lionheart_. Pois ele não era Ricardo, mas também tinha coração de leão. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Milo. – Vamos, vamos ao acampamento. Há glória na guerra, mas também há crueldade.

Milo sorriu e baixou os olhos. – Vamos. Precisamos nos preparar. Cruel ou não, essa guerra é necessária.

Cavalgaram os quatro tal qual os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse, fadados sempre a assistir a destruição.

-X-X-X-

Caiu a tarde e dos escombros de Tourelles ainda podia-se ouvir os gritos dos franceses em festa. Havia sido uma vitória rápida e decisiva, e eles sabiam que aquele momento poderia definir uma guerra que já se arrastava por quase cem anos. Alençon, La Hire, Gillles de Rais e Dunois se reuniram para traçar o plano de ataque às linhas inglesas. O acampamento deveria ser destruídos, e os inimigos deveriam ser empurrados de volta á Ilha. Junto dos quatro, outros nobres comandantes-de-armas, entre os quais o jovem e garboso Camus de Beauregard. Pela primeira vez a Aquitaine era representada num conselho de nobres franceses, e Camus não escondeu o orgulho que sentia pelo fato: estufou o peito e permitiu-se sorrir mais do que o normal.

Não muito longe dali, Talbot chegava ao acampamento inglês. Estava ferido, fugira com dificuldade. Reuniu-se com os nobres ingleses, dentre os quais Milo de Beauchamps, o Barão de Warwick, e Edmound de Beaufort, Duque de Somerset. Máscara da Morte aproveitou o tempo para trocar algumas palavras com os soldados acampados, aprendendo a manejar a besta.

E Aiolia estava incomodado. Seu peito doía pela lembrança de uma moça que vira somente uma vez na vida: Marin. Emoldurado por cabelos vermelhos e contornado por olhos negros, o rosto marmóreo da garota não lhe saía da mente. Enfadou-se, não mais queria ficar sentado olhando para os homens agitando-se, preparando-se para a batalha. Sem medo de uma possível punição montou o cavalo de Milo e partiu trotando acampamento afora.

Sorriu com o vento batendo em seu rosto, acariciando seus cabelos desgrenhados. O campo era de um verde forte, e embora fosse o fim da primavera, as flores ainda davam um colorido especial ao lugar. Não havia como negar: era muito bonito. Cavalgou um tempo até que desmontou à beira do rio. Agachou-se ao lado da água e molhou as mãos e logo em seguida a nuca.

– Sr. Aiolia! – ouviu uma voz chamar-lhe, próximo de si, e de um pulo caiu sentado no chão. A voz riu.

– Muito bonito, Hyoga, muito bonito... você adora me assustar, pelo visto! – sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão ao rapazote. E somente então deu-se conta de que não era para o moço estar ali. – Hyoga, o que você faz aqui? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Meu senhor Camus participou da tomada da Tourelles... agora está lá, junto dos outros. E eu resolvi sair e respirar um pouco, o cheiro de destruição no forte é intenso! – replicou o loiro. – E você?

Aiolia gargalhou. – Acredite ou não, Milo de Beauchamps está no acampamento. Pelo visto, eles vão terminar aqui, em campo aberto, o que não conseguiram terminar na arena do torneio...

-X-X-X-

Alençon acendeu o fogo, sempre com um sorriso no rosto bonito. La Hire achegou-se deles com um faisão espetado na ponta da espada, rindo gostosamente. Gilles de Rais olhava para o céu, embevecido, e Camus admirava aqueles que eram para si exemplos de disciplina, honra e glória. Aldebaran, sentado em volta do fogo, dedilhava o alaúde, cantando palavras incompreensíveis em sua língua natal.

– Sabe, Camus... – contou La Hire e deu uma mordida na ave, continuando com a boca cheia. – Sabe o que Raymond trouxe consigo? – perguntou e, diante da negativa do ruivo, sorriu. – O estandarte de St. Dennis!

O Duque D'Aquitaine arregalou os olhos. – Ótimo! Não perderemos portanto! Jamais!

Hyoga chegou correndo, vermelho e com a respiração entrecortada. – Mestre, preciso falar com o senhor!

– Esse menino ainda vai ter uma síncope correndo por aí desse jeito... – murmurou Aldebaran.

Camus e Hyoga saíram juntos e esgueiraram-se pelos corredores de pedra escura. – O que foi? – perguntou o mais velho, interessado.

– Fui dar uma volta há pouco e encontrei o Sr. Aiolia, escudeiro do Barão de Warwick... – começou Hyoga e à simples menção do título Camus titubeou. – Ele está aqui, está no acampamento. Vai lutar amanhã. Achei que o Sr. deveria saber, Mestre!

– Fez bem em me contar, Hyoga... Não saia daqui. – murmurou Camus. Saiu correndo e encontrou Auron, o arqueiro, com quem conseguiu uma folha de papel, pena e tinteiro. Voltou até o aprendiz com um bilhete. – Vá até o acampamento inglês e entregue isso a Milo, Hyoga. É um bilhete que pede para que nos encontremos em uma hora no carvalho da ala exterior setentrional de Tourelles. Vá! – ordenou e ficou observando até que o menino sumisse no horizonte. "Com o estandarte de St. Dennis e a presença da _Pucelle_, os ingleses não terão a menor chance!", pensou esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

-X-X-X-

Hyoga adentrou o acampamento inglês esgueirando-se por entre as tendas. O início da noite ajudou-o a passar desapercebido. Procurou com olhos de lince, talvez de lobo siberiano, o símbolo que havia aprendido a reconhecer: o brasão da família de Beauchamps. Encontrou-o numa tenda um pouco distante das outras, que demonstrava claramente que havia sido montada por último. Parou à entrada da pequena estrutura de madeira e tecido, sem saber como cumprir sua missão.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e seu coração pulou no peito. Assustado, pulou e caiu sentado no chão. – Aaaah, vingança! – exclamou Aiolia. – Finalmente consegui te assustar! Oh maluco, o que faz aqui?

– Meu Mestre pediu para entregar isso ao seu Mestre... – explicou Hyoga, estendendo o papel ao outro com a mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda esfregava as costas doloridas pelo pequeno tombo.

Aiolia, intrigado, observou o papel. – Vamos, venha comigo! – chamou e agarrou a mão do menino, puxando-o para dentro da tenda.

Milo estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Usava apenas a calça escura e as botas de couro, tendo tirado a camisa e a cota de metal da armadura. Arqueou uma sobrancelha com a presença inusitada. – Mas esse não é o escudeiro de Camus?

– Sim, Milo, Hyoga é o nome dele. – apresentou Aiolia. – Ele traz um recado. – concluiu, entregando-lhe o bilhete.

Milo observou o papel com admiração. – Não creio! ... – balbuciou. Levantou-se de um pulo, levantou os braços e repuxou os dedos, alongando-se completamente. – Mas quer saber? Hyoga, diga a seu Mestre que eu vou! – informou. Assim que Hyoga e Aiolia deixaram a tenda, pegou a espada longa que mais gostava, meteu-a na bainha, saiu, montou e trotou em disparada rumo ao ponto de encontro definido por Camus.

-X-X-X-

Camus de Beauregard caminhava de um lado para o outro. A ponte desejada ao longe mostrava-se como o que realmente era: um pedaço de pedra que ligava os dois lados do rio, e nada mais. Suspirou. Mais uma vez não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas uma vez mais estava decidido. Vestia as calças pretas e justas que eram a veste que os homens usavam embaixo das armaduras, uma camisa azul puída de gola e mangas largas meio aberta no peito, e calçava botas de couro. Os cabelos ruivos e lisos balançavam ao vento, numa dança hipnótica de tons rubros que embeveceu ao recém chegado.

Milo desmontou. O velho carvalho era uma árvore muito alta, visível ao longe, marcante mesmo para quem havia passado tão pouco tempo em Tourelles. Desembainhou a espada e afundou-a na terra úmida. – Vou ter de usá-la? – perguntou ao francês.

– De forma alguma. Como vê, estou desarmado. – respondeu Camus. Sob a luz da lua a pele bronzeada do peito de Milo reluzia e ele instintivamente lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Baixou os olhos. – Que bom que veio.

– O que você quer, francês? Não basta estarmos novamente prestes a nos enfrentar, você tem que tornar as coisas mais difíceis... – retrucou Warwick com raiva na voz. Aproximou-se de Camus, deixando a espada para trás.

O ruivo suspirou. – Não estou dificultando as coisas, estou tentando facilitá-las, Milo. Quero que fique quieto e ouça, somente ouça. Se quiser falar depois, discutir, brigar, sem problemas. Mas agora quero que me ouça! Você já ouviu falar no estandarte de St. Dennis?

O jovem Barão bufou. – Não, o que é isso?

– É o estandarte que pertenceu a St. Dennis, patrono da França. Quando os franceses carregam essa bandeira, Milo, não deixam o campo de batalha até que estejam mortos ou vitoriosos. Entendeu? Você precisa fugir, ir embora, e levar os seus daqui. Caso contrário, não sobreviverão para ver a lua novamente.

O loiro deu de ombros. – Vocês franceses e suas superstições idiotas. Quer me assustar com uma mulher guerreira e um pedaço de pano, Camus? Não seja idiota!

Aquitaine agitou-se e avançou em Milo. – O idiota aqui é você! Estou tentando te ajudar, será que não percebe? – gritou com faíscas nos olhos azuis. Empurrou Milo até que as costas deste se apoiassem no velho carvalho.

– Me larga, Camus! Estou mandando você me largar!

– Não largo até que você me responda uma pergunta: o que você quis dizer com dificultar as coisas? Eu achei que você ficaria feliz em saber que vamos nos enfrentar amanhã... – murmurou o francês aproximando-se de Milo e apoiando o queixo no ombro desnudo do loiro. – Você não jurou que me mataria com suas próprias mãos?

Milo sentiu a respiração de Camus em seu pescoço e suas pernas bambearam. Involuntariamente seus braços envolveram a cintura do homem à sua frente, trazendo-o para mais junto de si, num abraço morno. – Você sabe que não falei aquilo a sério... – respondeu num sussurro.

Abraçaram-se. Camus apertou o corpo de Milo contra o carvalho. Esfregaram-se. Respiravam com dificuldade, os corações aceleravam no peito. As faces avermelharam-se. Dedos se entremearam nos cabelos um do outro. Até que, por fim, separaram-se. E Milo virou-se de costas para Camus, montou em seu cavalo e sumiu por entre as árvores, desaparecendo na penumbra da noite. Sem dizer palavra. E o francês ficou só, parado, abraçado ao próprio corpo, inebriado com o cheiro que se impregnara em suas vestes. Tendo somente o silêncio como testemunha.

-X-X-X-

Milo adentrou o acampamento num trote violento, ventando. Sem pedir licença invadiu a tenda de Afrodite, e não se surpreendeu ao ver Máscara da Morte massageando seus pés: estava simplesmente fora de si. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos cacheados. – Você não imagina o que aconteceu!

– Não mesmo! – bufou Afrodite com enfado. Afastou as mãos de Máscara da Morte com um suspiro resignado. – Mas é claro que você vai me contar, não é?

– Camus de Beauregard participou da tomada de Tourelles! Eu fui ter com ele, não me pergunte como eu soube! Acredita que ele teve a audácia de me aconselhar a ir embora? Disse algo sobre um estandarte, o estandarte de St. Dennis... ah, faça-me o favor! – contou Milo, indignado.

O siciliano arregalou os olhos castanhos. – Estandarte de St. Dennis, você falou? Afrodite, temos de ir embora daqui!

– Eu sei! – tornou o Duque com firmeza na voz. – Milo, arrume suas coisas, vamos levantar acampamento. Eu vou ter com Talbot, é meu dever avisar-lhe do ocorrido.

– Mas o quê...? – balbuciou Warwick. – Eu não entendo...

Máscara da Morte tomou o braço do jovem Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Muitas coisas eu vi na vida, e nenhuma foi tão assustadora quanto uma batalha que presenciei, em que os franceses carregaram o estandarte de St. Dennis. Eles ficam fora de si. Se o estandarte está aqui, Milo de Beauchamps, amanhã os ingleses serão massacrados!

-X-X-X-

O dia seguinte amanheceu com frio e névoa, embora o verão estivesse pouco a pouco se aproximando. Era a manhã do dia 02 de maio de 1429, e aquele seria um dia abençoado. Comandados por Jeanne la Pucelle, os franceses derrotaram os ingleses em mais um front, numa batalha que se estendeu durante toda a tarde. Pouco a pouco, os fortes que defendiam Orléans e que estavam em poder dos ingleses caíram: primeiro Tourelles, depois Saint-Loup.

Jeanne comandou quatro mil homens no ataque às linhas francesas, enquanto Jean de Dunois comandou a defesa da cidade e um ataque decisivo no flanco inimigo. Uma semana depois, no dia 09 de maio de 1429, os ingleses bateram em retirada e la _Pucelle_ adentrou a cidade vitoriosa, sob uma chuva de flores, acompanhada de perto por seus capitães. Era o fim do cerco de Orléans. Era o início da reação francesa.

E Camus sorriu sob a chuva de pétalas, embora seu coração ainda pesasse pela dúvida da ausência.

Naquele _anno domini_ de 1429, a liberdade advinha. E, para dois jovens, a liberdade era uma noite de luar sob o velho carvalho de Tourelles...

-X-X-X-

La Pucelle: A Donzela, como Joana D'Arc ficou conhecia em seu tempo.

Trebuchets: espécie de catapulta francesa, uma estrutura enorme que lançava bolas de ferro a uma distância considerável, fazia um estrago e tanto. Para quem assistiu Cruzada com Orlando Bloom, é a arma de cerco que usam em Jerusalém.

Você quer uma resposta? É NÃO!

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Gente, capítulo longo e cheio de narração. E, pior, cheio de história, história, história... o cerco de Orléans foi mais ou menos isso aí mesmo. Lógico que narrei muuuuuuito superficialmente, senão ia ficar ainda mais chato do que já está!

Escrever com Joana D'Arc me dá medo, parece que estou eu cometendo uma heresia, mas enfim... é com admiração que o faço.

Puxei demais a sardinha pros franceses, né? Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu!

Eu sei que sou uma relapsa que não responde reviwes, peço mil desculpas por isso... ando tão desmotivada, pra dizer a verdade... embora eu ame de paixão escrever essa fic.

De qualquer forma, deixo aqui meu muitíssimo obrigada, beijos, abraços, enfim, gratidão eterna a:

**Ilia Verseau**: Menina, o bom de começar as coisas do fim é que todo mundo fica com a pulga atrás da orelha... mas muita água vai rolar, ainda! Obrigadaaa!

**Gemini Kaoru**: Conheceu Niram? Huuuum, será que você adivinhou mesmo? Rsrsrsr, acho que sim. Obrigadaaaa!

**Clara**: Bom, ta aqui o que diabos Camus veio fazer em Orléans. E quem é a moça abençoada... deu pra perceber, né? Obrigadaaaa!

**Elizabeth Bathoury Black:** menina, teu nick tem alguma coisa a ver com a rainha húngara lá? Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei super feliz...Quanto a Niram, bem... sim, é um personagem importante e não é PO. Já é dica bastante, né? Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar!

**Mi-chan**: Nem vou dizer muita coisa, a não ser obrigada pelo apoio. Sempre!

**Enfermeira-chan**: Idem, nem vou falar muito... a não ser... eu sei que você demora pra comentar mas lê, rs. Obrigadaaaaa!

_**A todos os que lêem, façam uma escritora feliz e deixem uma review, pls!**_


	7. Anno Domini 1430, le triste printemps

_**Cap 6 – Anno Domini 1430, le triste printemps**_

A campanha militar comandada pela _Pucelle_ mostrou-se um sucesso inabalável. Pouco tempo depois da tomada de Orleans, Jeanne cavalgou até a pequena cidade fortificada de Loches em que, às margens do rio Loire, suplicou ao _Dauphin_ que a acompanhasse até a cidade de Reims onde, na majestosa Catedral, Carlos VII Valois deveria ser ungido pelo sagrado óleo de Clóvis, pai dos francos, tornando-se então, e somente então, o verdadeiro Rei da França.

O caminho até Reims não seria fácil, pois a região ainda estava dominada pelos ingleses e principalmente por seus aliados, os _Bourguignons_. Entretanto, a bela comitiva seguia, imponente mesmo na fadiga, pelas estradas tortuosas. Lado a lado iam os valentes paladinos de França, montados em corcéis brancos e marrons de pêlos lustrosos. Portavam armaduras desgastadas pelo tempo e pela batalha mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, traziam sorrisos cansados emoldurados pelos olhos preocupados. À frente os arautos carregavam os estandartes com a _Fleur de Lis_, símbolo de reis desde Clóvis, quando uma pomba branca desceu do céu e lhe entregou o emblema que seria a identificação de todas as casas reais dos francos. Jeanne _la Pucelle_, ela mesma, cavalgava com eles carregando também seu estandarte com a _Fleur de Lis. _

Souberam no caminho que a fama da valente heroína que salvara a cidade de Orleans já atravessava os prados. O exército _Armagnac_ era temido por onde quer que passasse, e assim conseguiram, naquilo que foi considerado mais um milagre da _Pucelle_, atravessar sem problemas as cidades de Gien, Saint Fargeau, Mézilles, Auxerre, Saint Florentin e Saint Paul. No caminho, os arautos convidavam as autoridades para segui-los até Reims e testemunharem a glória do verdadeiro Rei de França. A única localidade que ofereceu resistência foi Troyes, que permitiu a passagem do exército após cinco dias de negociação, conduzidas com sagacidade por Gilles de Rais e um ajudante, um homem de cabelos muito vermelhos e armadura dourada quanto a própria _Fleur de Lis_ bordada nos estandartes.

E então finalmente, aos dezessete dias do mês de julho do _anno domini _de 1429, Carlos VII Valois foi ungido com o óleo de Clóvis na Catedral de Reims, numa cerimônia assistida pelos nobres das mais importantes casas reais de França. Em lugar de honra estava Jeanne, _la Pucelle de Lorraine_, a moça à qual os franceses deviam a vitória. A seu lado, os paladinos, os bravos guerreiros, os cavaleiros que juraram protegê-la com suas espadas e suas vidas: Gilles de Rais, La Hire, Alençon e Jean de Dunois. E, logo atrás desta primeira elite, um jovem vindo de uma casa real há tempos subserviente chorou de emoção ante a glória de estar presente como um daqueles a quem coubera proteger ser tão divino e colaborar para a vitória sobre os usurpadores: Camus de Beauregard, o Duque D'Aquitaine, apertou com força a cruz pendurada em seu pescoço e chorou. Olhou para o céu e caiu de joelhos quando o Bispo coroou o _Dauphin_, que agora seria chamado de Rei: talvez tivesse, finalmente, recuperado a honra de sua família, perdida por gerações de serviço à Casa dos Plantagenetas de Inglaterra.

Entretanto, alguns percalços ainda haveriam de sofrer antes da vitória final. No mesmo dia da coroação, emissários do Duque de _Bourgogne_, aliado dos ingleses, negociaram a paz com Carlos VII. Não foi uma paz duradoura, decerto: os franceses sabiam que deveriam tomar Paris, caso contrário a guerra não estaria vencida. Foi assim que, durante os cerca de quarenta dias de trégua, o exército _Armagnac_ marchou rumo a _Île de France_, em que enfrentou algumas vezes a aliança de ingleses e _bourguignons_. Os ingleses, temerosos, partiram de Paris rumo a Rouen, onde se estabeleceram. Restava, portanto, expulsar o exército de _Bourgogne_ da cidade.

Os franceses tentaram tomar Paris, mas Jeanne foi atingida por uma flecha no dia 10 de setembro daquele ano. Decepcionada, _la Pucelle_ foi obrigada a partir em retirada junto do exército francês. Na primavera do _anno domini _de 1430, em 23 de maio, Jeanne retomou a campanha militar francesa e marchou a _Compiègne_. _Le Triste Printemps_... a triste primavera... Jeanne foi capturada pelos _bourguignons_ e levada ao _Chateau_ de Beaurevoir, onde permanecia, oficialmente como propriedade do Duque de _Bourgogne_.

-X-X-X-

Em frente ao _Vieux Marché_, uma rua estreita levava até ao _Palais de Justice_ de Rouen, que naquele momento servia como uma espécie de quartel general para as forças inglesas ali sitiadas. Após a derrota em Orleans, uma série de derrotas se sucedeu até que finalmente o exército da Inglaterra tivera que marchar até a capital normanda. Foi dali que assistiram, com a esperança renascente, à captura de Jeanne D'Arc por seus aliados. Era dali que tentavam negociar com eles a entrega definitiva da _Pucelle_ em suas mãos.

Milo de Beauchamps caminhava de um lado para o outro em volta da grande mesa de carvalho entalhada de símbolos diversos, entre os quais se distinguia a _fleur de lis. _Em todos os lugares, em todos os cantos, estava encravada na parede a impressão digital daqueles que haviam construído aquele lugar: os franceses. A terra era deles. Para o _Lion_ substituir a _Fleur, _ficava claro que a esperança dos franceses precisava morrer. Fosse como fosse.

Edmound de Beaufort, o Duque de Somerset, pertencente à real casa dos Lancaster, suspirou, assoprando a gola branca de sua camisa azul-céu. – Milo, você está começando a me irritar andando desse jeito de um lado para o outro...

O jovem Barão de Warwick encarou o interlocutor nos olhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados e ajeitou a camisa vermelha de algodão. – Não acho certo, Afrodite, você sabe disso. Não compactuo com o que estamos fazendo. Negociar o resgate de uma menina para entregá-la à Inquisição... isso é pecado, sabia?

Afrodite sorriu e lançou um olhar significativo ao homem soturno que estava sentado à beira da mesa de carvalho com os dois pés apoiados numa outra cadeira. – Você ouviu isso, Máscara? Milo acha que estamos cometendo um pecado... céus, agora fiquei preocupado.

O homem vestido de negro dos pés à cabeça levantou as pernas e o som das botas batendo no chão de pedra ecoou no teto alto, fazendo um calafrio subir pela espinha do Barão de Warwick. Seus olhos negros se acirraram e ele deu um meio sorriso assustador. – Eu não. Já fui excomungado por três bispos e um padre.

– Está vendo, Milo? Francamente, nós não nos preocupamos nem um pouco... – piscou Afrodite. – O importante é manter a Igreja do nosso lado, e não seguir seus ensinamentos. É uma questão de política, e não de fé.

Milo deu de ombros. – Que seja. Mas a verdade é que eu estou cada vez menos contente com isso. Um ano se vai já desde que eu saí de casa e sinto falta de meu castelo...

– E de sua esposinha, Milo? Não sente falta? – perguntou o Lancaster apoiando-se no ombro do amigo. Milo deu dois passos e Afrodite se desequilibrou. – Mas é só mencionar Anne e você fica desse jeito... – constatou. "Eu tenho uma desconfiança, meu amigo... e acho que a única pessoa capaz de corroborar essa minha desconfiança é aquele um, o pavãozinho de Beauregard, que, espero eu, esteja morto e enterrado!", pensou.

O Barão de Warwick suspirou profundamente. – Afrodite, tenho algo a te confessar. – afirmou. O Lancaster arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, não sem antes lançar um olhar cúmplice para o assassino mercenário que descascava uma maçã verde com uma adaga afiada. – Afrodite, Anne me escreveu. Recebi a carta ontem. Eu tenho uma irmã.

Afrodite suspirou aliviado num primeiro momento, e logo em seguida franziu a testa e se aproximou de Milo. – Como é que é? Como assim, uma irmã?

– Pois é. E legítima. Meu pai a trancou num convento, eu não me lembro dela, nem da esposa dele grávida. Mas enfim, é verdade, ela é mais velha que Henry, eu era muito novo quando ela nasceu, talvez por isso não me lembre da bruxa grávida. Seu nome é Anne Isabel, e agora ela está em Warwick junto de minha Anne, sua prima. Você sabe o que isso significa, não? – perguntou Warwick com o semblante preocupado.

– Que quando você voltar para casa ganhará uma manta tecida a quatro mãos... – tornou Afrodite em tom de brincadeira, mas um olhar fulminante de Milo o fez caminhar até o amigo e olhar-lhe no fundo dos olhos verdes. – Eu sei, Milo, isso significa que você não é o Barão de Warwick por direito, e sim o futuro marido de sua irmã. Mas não se preocupe, Máscara e eu... daremos um jeito nisso. – Somerset afirmou, passando o dedo indicador sobre a garganta.

Milo empurrou Afrodite para longe. – Chega! Será que vocês têm algum prazer idiota em assassinar mocinhas? Ninguém vai matar ninguém de minha família. – gritou o Barão. Deixou-se cair sentado numa das cadeiras altas e enfiou os dedos longos nos cabelos cacheados. Suspirou profundamente. – Minha vontade por vezes é voltar ao lugar em que nasci, largar tudo isso aqui...

Um estrondo foi ouvido quando a porta de madeira pesada do salão se abriu. O jovem que chegou fez uma mesura. – Lord Somerset, Lord Warwick, Máscara da Morte... olá, como estão? – sorriu o rapaz.

– Milo, ele nós podemos degolar, não? – rosnou o homem vestido de preto e mordeu um pedaço grande e suculento da maçã.

– Não se façam de rogados, por favor! – sorriu Warwick. – Aiolia, o que você quer? – perguntou com enfado.

– O Bispo Cauchon está chegando e eu vim avisar. – informou o recém-chegado. – Parece que vai haver alguma espécie de reunião aqui. – completou Aiolia. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite saíram do recinto e Milo ia seguir atrás deles, mas foi segurado pelo braço por Aiolia. – Você vai compactuar com isso, Milo? Vai compactuar com a morte de uma jovem? – perguntou cheio de raiva nos olhos castanhos.

Warwick suspirou. – Não sei, Aiolia. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

– Mas eu sei! – tornou o moço de olhos castanhos com sobriedade. – Nós devemos retornar, Milo, você sabe disso. Você teme que sua esposa mate sua irmã. Da mesma forma que você teme que sua irmã mate sua esposa. Vamos embora, Milo.

– Jamais imaginei que eu fosse dizer isso, seu moleque, mas acho que você tem razão. Talvez seja hora mesmo de eu deixar essa guerra e partir de volta para a Inglaterra... – concordou Warwick. – Mas Afrodite e Máscara da Morte jamais concordariam com isso.

– É por essa razão que eu conversei com o dono da estalagem, Milo. Por algumas moedas ele arruma dois cavalos para nós, bem como um lugar num dos navios mercantes que partem para Dover. Uma vez na Ilha, tudo será diferente.

– Milo de Beauchamps, onde está você? – a voz límpida e grave de Afrodite ecoou pelo corredor de pedra úmida.

O Barão de Warwick lançou um olhar enigmático a seu escudeiro. – Quanto tempo para arranjar tudo?

– Uns dias. – respondeu Aiolia. – Posso iniciar os preparativos?

Um meneio de cabeça de Milo fez Aiolia sorrir.

-X-X-X-

Era noite alta em Agincourt e uma pequena figura esgueirava-se pelos corredores estreitos da velha cidade. O barulho dos passos acelerados batendo nas pedras do chão antigo ecoava pelas casas de madeira úmida, mas ninguém se interessou por aquilo. A cidade ainda estava em posse do exército _Bourguignon_ mas havia boatos dando conta de que um grande contingente _Armagnac _estava marchando para libertá-la. Os habitantes da cidadela, entretanto, estavam tão cansados e fustigados pela guerra que não se importavam mais. E, por esse motivo, ninguém se deu conta da pequena sombra que corria apressada pelos becos escuros.

A pessoa misteriosa estancou em frente ao estábulo. Vestia uma capa longa de capuz em tom escuro, e por baixo da capa reluzia metal prata: certamente era uma armadura. Abriu com alguma dificuldade o pesado fecho da porta grossa de madeira e percorreu as baias até que encontrou uma bela égua malhada de branco e marrom. Com destreza apesar do porte pequeno e franzino a pessoa montou e acariciou o pescoço do animal com doçura. – Olá, Seika! – disse com voz calma. – Até aqui eu fiz tudo. Agora é com você. Me leve para longe daqui! – murmurou a pessoa.

A égua relinchou como se compreendesse a ordem dada e trotou leve e graciosamente para longe do estábulo. Chegou a dupla clandestina até os pesados portões da cidade, muito bem vigiados por piqueiros e arqueiros distribuídos pelas ameias. A pessoa misteriosa suspirou. "É chegada a hora!", pensou. Baixou o capuz e o elmo da armadura prateada e esporeou o animal, que trotou despreocupado. Os guardas do muro encararam a figura com surpresa, mas após alguns segundos que para a pessoa montada na bela égua pareceram uma eternidade, os portões pesados se abriram. – Senhor, tem certeza que vai se aventurar sozinho aí fora? É tempo de guerra. – o soldado do muro ainda comentou. A resposta foi apenas um meneio de cabeça e um galope disparado rumo à liberdade.

Cavalgou durante muito tempo, até que o sol se tornasse alto. Cansada, a figura parou à beira de um rio e retirou capuz e elmo. Admirou o próprio reflexo nas águas cristalinas, mas era impossível ler seus pensamentos em sua expressão. Um sorriso enigmático entretanto surgiu na face de traços delicados, sugerindo talvez uma certa dose de preocupação por trás da aparente tranqüilidade.

Esfregou o dorso do braço na testa a fim de enxugar o suor, estava calor ainda àquela época do ano. Tirou as manoplas de metal da armadura e com mãos pequenas fez uma concha: bebeu um pouco d'água e jogou outro tanto pelo rosto e pescoço. Olhou de um lado para o outro, até que enfim constatou o óbvio: não sabia para onde ir. – Mas pra que lado fica Chinon, afinal? Droga! – lamentou.

Recolheu e vestiu manoplas, elmo e capa novamente. Montou uma vez mais no animal cansado e pôs-se a caminho de um lugar que não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficava. Com o tempo, a pessoa foi vencida pelo cansaço e caiu adormecida, deixando com que a égua trotasse livremente pelos campos.

-X-X-X-

O homem ruivo sentado em um dos degraus da escadaria que levava à imponente Catedral de Reims limpava sua espada com um lenço azul bordado com o símbolo de Aquário. Vestia uma bela armadura dourada que reluzia sob o sol, e trazia, pendurada ao peito, uma cruz de ouro com uma bela safira incrustada. O sol alto do meio dia parecia não lhe incomodar, e de fato não fazia muito calor pois uma brisa suave soprava do oeste.

– Camus, eu juro por Deus que se você não parar de limpar suas armas e sua armadura eu quebro meu alaúde na sua cabeça! – o homenzarrão moreno ao lado do ruivo reclamou. – Está sol e você nem está praguejando. Não estou te reconhecendo.

– Aldebaran, quando quiser me fazer uma ameaça, use algo que realmente me assuste, e não algo que me faria feliz, para tentar me convencer. – pontuou Camus com frieza na voz. – Quanto ao sol, sou um cavaleiro e o tempo não deve me impedir de fazer nada, muito menos de limpar minhas armas.

– É a milésima quinta vez que você limpa essa espada, Camus. Sério, já está tudo bem limpo. O reflexo do sol na lâmina está até atrapalhando os gaviões, e olha que gaviões voam alto! – constatou Aldebaran e arrancou um quase sorriso do outro. – Eu entendo sua frustração, amigo, mas La Hire e os outros estão negociando com o Rei que vocês ajudaram a coroar. Tudo dará certo.

O Duque D'Aquitaine meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Não é com isso que me preocupo... – disse e cuidadosamente colocou a espada a seu lado. Suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, afundando os dedos longos nos cabelos lisos. – Eu continuo tendo sonhos... perturbadores. – confessou baixinho, e logo em seguida apertou com força a cruz que pendia em seu peito nas mãos.

O moreno olhou para o garboso amigo que ainda mantinha cabeça e olhos baixos e suspirou preocupado. Aldebaran desconfiava que Camus continuava tendo pesadelos e que esses pesadelos eram recorrentes desde Agincourt. E mais: Aldebaran desconfiava do conteúdo dos sonhos, conteúdo este que jamais lhe fora revelado, mas que atormentava e muito a Camus. Apoiou uma das mãos grandes no ombro do amigo. – Camus, ninguém nunca disse que a vida era fácil.

O ruivo levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo. – Aldebaran, você já se apaixonou? – perguntou.

Aquele questionamento feito de supetão assustou o português, que arregalou os olhos e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos escuros. Suspirou mais uma vez. "Bem que eu imaginei que fosse isso...", pensou. – Não, Camus, eu nunca me apaixonei. – limitou-se simplesmente a responder o que lhe fora perguntado.

– Como discernir desejo de paixão? Paixão de amor? – indagou Aquitaine. – Como dormir tranqüilo se à noite, quando tudo está escuro e tranqüilo, pensamentos libidinosos me fazem queimar? Quando sacrilégios que nem quero mencionar fazem a pele arder e suar? Como? – prosseguiu o ruivo, num estado um tanto quanto alterado.

– Camus! Controle-se e fale baixo! – Aldebaran ordenou. – Estamos em frente a uma Catedral, e nobre ou não nobre, a Igreja tem direito de vida e morte sobre os hereges! Não se diga um sacrílego, por favor! – implorou o moreno, sussurrando. – Eu não sei que pensamentos horríveis são estes, mas não vou mentir pra você: eu imagino quais sejam. E algo me diz que tudo isso está ligado a um certo inimigo...

– Não mencione o nome dele! – implorou Aquitaine com olhos brilhantes. – Por favor... é... difícil de suportar. – aquela quase confissão saiu baixa, quase inaudível, mas Aldebaran conhecia Camus há muito tempo e já entendera tudo. Por baixo de toda aquela parede de gelo impenetrável que o amigo criara para esconder seus sentimentos, havia um turbilhão de emoções prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. – É tão horrível e difícil de suportar. E o pior: é impossível saber.

– Nenhum sentimento desse tipo é horrível, Camus, e a grande maioria deles é difícil de suportar. Bem vindo ao mundo real! – sorriu Aldebaran. – Você cresceu com um estigma, meu amigo, o de ser a salvação de sua família. Você carrega muitas responsabilidades nas costas, e foi treinado durante toda a infância para atuar em uma peça cujo roteiro lhe entregaram há algum tempo. Entretanto há outros atores nessa peça, e talvez o roteiro deles seja diferente. Não se pode prever o futuro, e não se pode estigmatizar ninguém. Olhe para mim, Camus. – pediu o moreno e se levantou, ficando de frente ao amigo, criando uma sombra sobre o outro. – Um homem do meu tamanho deveria ser soldado, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, mas eu escolhi um destino diferente: ser trovador. Poesia combina com um homem do meu tamanho? – perguntou e o ruivo meneou negativamente a cabeça. – É errado ser trovador? – nova pergunta, nova negativa de Camus. – Pois bem, francês: nem sempre as coisas que não combinam são erradas. – concluiu o homenzarrão com um sorriso.

Camus de Beauregard deixou cair uma lágrima de seus olhos muito azuis. – E nem sempre a sabedoria vem de onde a gente espera. – afirmou fitando o outro com admiração. – Mas meu coração pesa, pois o que desejo é contra as leis da Igreja. O que meu pai, onde quer que ele esteja, pensará de mim?

– Que ele tem um filho forte, bravo, valente e corajoso que aos poucos está a restaurar a glória da família, há séculos usurpada. E que este mesmo filho tem um coração forte o suficiente para fazê-lo mesmo em meio aos dilemas mais inesperados e complexos. E, claro, que esse menino sempre teve uma certa inclinação rebelde, que puxou do Mestre a quem ele mesmo o confiou, não é? – riu Aldebaran, esfregando o topo da cabeça ruiva do amigo com a mão fechada.

– Ai!, isso dói! – protestou Camus acariciando a cabeça. – Meu Mestre... Mestre Saga... o que ele diria, Aldebaran? O que meu Mestre teria a dizer sobre tudo isso?

O moreno coçou a cabeça. – Você sabe que convivi pouco com ele, mas me lembro de algo que ele sempre dizia: _amor omnia vincit. _O amor a tudo vence. Acredito que se o maluco do Saga estivesse aqui, ele diria que, se você realmente amar, irá vencer. Seja lá a vitória qual for.

O barulho de passos apressados correndo pela escada denunciou que eles não estariam mais sozinhos em breve. Camus se levantou e se recompôs tão rapidamente que para qualquer um que chegasse aquele homem aparentaria a mais plácida tranqüilidade. Segundos depois Alençon surgiu sem fôlego diante deles. – Camus, más notícias. Não conseguimos o dinheiro do resgate, aparentemente o _Rei_ não se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu para que aquela coroa fosse parar na cabeça dele, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento. – despejou o recém chegado. – O fato é que há rumores de que os ingleses estão movimentando mais tropas e que em breve navios vindos da Inglaterra vão aportar em Calais e de lá os ingleses marcharão para Rouen, onde estão aquartelados. Precisamos de alguém cavalgando rápido para ir até Calais e verificar se a informação procede. Você deve ir até lá, Camus. Prepare-se, pois a jornada é longa e as estradas estão com os _Bourguignons! _

– Ir até Calais interceptar ingleses? Ah, era tudo o que eu precisava! – retrucou o ruivo com uma certa dose de ironia na voz. – Aldebaran, encontre Hyoga, sim? Temos de preparar nossa ida. Viajaremos somente à noite e sem iluminação.

-X-X-X-

Milo de Beauchamps acordou ainda de madrugada. Aiolia, o escudeiro, já o aguardava próximo à porta dos fundos do Palácio de Justiça com dois cavalos. Milo vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando peça por peça da armadura dourada da qual tanto se orgulhava. Tomava cuidado para não acordar os companheiros de quarto. Terminando de se vestir olhou-se no espelho: viu um homem alto, de pele morena de sol, cabelos loiros longos e encaracolados, olhos verdes muito tristes. Sentiu o coração apertar: ansiava por algo que não sabia o que era.

Caminhou apressado pelo corredor, até que parou em frente à porta da sala que estava servindo de quarto a Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e outros nobres: em tempos de guerra, acomodação era um problema, e mesmo os nobres se abrigavam como podiam. Suspirou e abriu a porta com cuidado. Pé ante pé caminhou até a cama onde o homem mais bonito que já vira dormia. Afrodite parecia um anjo. Milo sentou-se ao lado do outro. Pensou no amigo e em tudo que lhe devia. Milo sabia que era um joguete nas mãos de Afrodite, mas também sabia que, debaixo de toda aquela marra, estava alguém que se importava com ele. Milo e Afrodite, apesar de tudo, eram amigos.

O jovem Barão de Warwick debruçou-se sobre o amigo e beijou-lhe a testa. Afrodite mexeu-se um pouco e soltou um som qualquer que Milo não conseguiu discernir. "Adeus, meu amigo. Espero que me perdoe, mas não posso mais ficar aqui e te acompanhar", pensou o barão. Pegou um envelope branco lacrado com o símbolo de Warwick e deixou com o outro, desejando que Afrodite entendesse sua escrita errada: Milo não tinha muita instrução.

Deixou o quarto devagar e quando ia fechar novamente a porta sentiu uma mão apertar-lhe o braço, e logo olhos negros faiscaram diante de si. – O que _Milord_ pensa que está fazendo? – grunhiu Máscara da Morte entre dentes.

Milo arregalou os olhos, deveria ter desconfiado que nada realmente passava desapercebido ao mercenário siciliano. Suspirou. – Não vou mentir, estou indo embora. E estou disposto a qualquer coisa, até mesmo a me envolver numa luta com você, para isso.

O siciliano deu dois passos para trás e enfiou os dedos da mão direita nos cabelos desgrenhados. – Você vai fazer o quê? Vai fugir e deixar Afrodite na mão?

– Ora, não me venha com essa, Siciliano. Afrodite não precisa de mim pra mais nada. Eu não sirvo mais aos planos dele... – protestou o barão.

– Quem disse que não, Milo? – a figura loira e esguia de Afrodite apareceu no corredor sorrindo.

– E-eu... Afrodite eu... preciso ir. – explicou Milo. – Preciso ir até Warwick, preciso encontrar minha irmã, minha esposa, preciso resolver minha vida. Não encontrei nada na França além de dúvidas.

Afrodite sorriu e abriu os braços. – Nunca diga que eu não preciso mais de você, ou que você não serve mais em meus planos. Pode não parecer, mas você é meu amigo. Eu só te mataria em último caso. Vá embora, e cuide para que tudo esteja bem quando eu voltar para casa.

Milo riu e abraçou o amigo. – Obrigado, Afrodite. Vou até Calais, de lá tomo a barcaça até Dover e então, Warwick! – despediu-se do amigo e do siciliano e partiu depressa por entre os corredores.

Máscara da Morte olhou de um lado para o outro a fim de se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém ali. – Às vezes não te entendo, _carino. _– comentou aproximando-se do loiro e lhe enlaçando pela cintura.

– Certas coisas não são para ser entendidas, Máscara. Eu gosto do Milo e pronto, só isso. – afirmou e encarou divertido o moreno que emburrara na hora. – Mas não precisa ter ciúmes, não. E por dois motivos: o primeiro e mais importante é que, infelizmente (oh, como é difícil confessar isso!), eu sou completa e perdidamente apaixonado por você! – continuou, pousando de leve os lábios nos do siciliano, que gemeu timidamente. – Em segundo lugar, algo me diz que Milo foi bem fisgado por um certo francês que, espero, ele nunca mais veja. Algumas paixões são impossíveis demais para dar certo.

-X-X-X-

Camus de Beauregard, acompanhado por Aldebaran e Hyoga, cavalgava rapidamente pelas estradas tomadas pelos _bourguignons_. Viajavam somente à noite, tentando despistar os patrulheiros, o que nem sempre era possível: nessas horas, os outros viam que a fama do Duque D'Aquitaine não era à toa, e que o Cavaleiro Dourado dos franceses não hesitava matar quando era necessário.

Fazia já dois dias que eles viajavam nessa toada, e mais uma noite chegariam enfim a Calais, o porto francês mais próximo à Inglaterra. Era de lá que partiam os navios até Dover, uma das portas de entrada da Inglaterra para aqueles que vinham do continente, já que Hastings estava muito bem vigiada desde que William _the Conqueror_ aportou por lá vindo da Normandia, séculos atrás, e colonizou a Ilha. Franceses e ingleses sempre tiveram mais em comum do que gostariam.

Amanhecia, e eles acomodaram-se junto à floresta, mas próximo à estrada. Agora, haveria revezamento para dormir um pouco. O primeiro a ficar de vigia foi o próprio Camus, que não admitia que fosse diferente: era ele quem tinha de zelar pela vida de seus acompanhantes, embora nem Aldebaran nem Hyoga fossem menos mortais do que ele mesmo quando era preciso.

Camus retirou o elmo e deixou os longos cabelos ruivos descerem pelas costas. A armadura pesou e ele deu-se ao luxo de retirá-la, ficando somente com as calças coladas ao corpo de tecido negro e a camisa escura sob a cota de metal da qual não teve coragem de se separar. Sentou-se com as costas apoiadas a uma árvore e cruzou os braços abaixo da cabeça, usando-os como apoio.

Quando tudo ficou calmo, o francês pôde ouvir, ao longe, uma fonte de água corrente: talvez fosse um rio, um riacho, ou qualquer coisa assim. Fazia calor, sempre fazia calor para o gosto de Camus. O ruivo olhou de um lado para o outro; aparentemente não havia ninguém. Foi até Hyoga e cutucou-lhe, colocando o rapaz de vigia. Tirou as botas de couro mas pegou a espada, e assim foi, descalço e armado, seguindo o som da água e a umidade do ar, cada vez maior conforme caminhava.

Chegou enfim a um riacho que deveria ser um dos afluentes do caudaloso Loire. Respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de terra molhada. Foi até o rio e molhou a mão: a água estava gelada e ele permitiu-se sorrir. Olhou para os lados escrutinando o ambiente: não havia ninguém por perto. Forçou a audição: nada além do som da água gelada e cristalina batendo nas pedras lisas. Camus então se levantou e cuidadosamente retirou a espada da bainha, logo em seguida a blusa e a calça. Completamente nu, caminhou até submergir nas águas geladas do pequeno riacho.

Camus era do signo de Aquário, usava esse símbolo com honra em sua armadura. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de gostar tanto assim das águas. Ele amava banhar-se nos rios, especialmente em rios gelados como aquele. O francês estava feliz, e sua mente se esvaziou. Não pensava em mais nada, nada além da água que tocava seu corpo nu causando arrepios. Ele não notou a égua que bebia com sofreguidão na outra margem do rio, trazendo alguém desacordado no lombo.

-X-X-X-

Amanheceu e Milo e Aiolia sentiam-se um tanto cansados, fazia algumas horas já que cavalgavam. Sorte a deles que Rouen era perto de Calais, e que não precisariam mais do que um dia para chegar até o porto. Milo vinha calado, embora Aiolia assobiasse feliz: o estrangeiro estava feliz e isso notava-se de longe. Aiolia queria ir embora, sair daquelas terras que nada haviam trazido para eles além de guerras e derrotas. Ele não queria compactuar com a morte de ninguém, além de tudo. O escudeiro só lamentava por uma coisa: nunca mais veria a jovem de cabelos vermelhos da estalagem de Agincourt que lhe havia roubado o coração.

De repente, Milo estancou e com o braço impediu Aiolia de prosseguir. – Fique quieto, Aiolia! – ordenou.

– O que foi? – perguntou o escudeiro baixinho.

– Você não está ouvindo nada? Parece o trotar de cavalos! – tornou Warwick. – Siga-me! – ordenou mais uma vez, e levou suas montarias até a floresta. – Vamos observar.

Pouco tempo depois viram uma bela égua manchada de marrom e branco, que trazia um cavaleiro pequeno desacordado no lombo. Milo estreitou os olhos. – Parece que eu conheço aquele cavaleiro de algum lugar... – comentou.

Aiolia estralou os dedos. – E conhece mesmo! É Niram, aquele com quem você competiu em Agincourt, lembra-se?

– Mas é claro, o pequeno que não falava! – sorriu Milo. – Você tem razão! E parece que ele está em maus lençóis! Vamos segui-lo até termos certeza de que não há mais ninguém com ele. Eu poderia jurar que ouvi mais de um cavalo...

Milo e Aiolia seguiram o jovem Niram até um riacho em que o animal parou para beber. Amarraram as montarias nas árvores e desceram até as pedras, escondendo-se para observar. Foi nesse exato momento que viram um homem ruivo chegar à outra margem do rio. Milo engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração disparar. – Aquele lá não é...?

– Camus! Aquele lá só pode ser Camus! – exclamou Aiolia. – Vamos lá ter com ele! – levantou-se e acenou. – Minha nossa! – agachou-se mais uma vez.

Nesse momento, o francês do outro lado da margem começara a se despir. Peça por peça de roupa Camus retirava, alheio àqueles que lhe observavam. Milo deu alguns passos à frente, saindo de onde se escondera. Observava o francês despir-se com olhos arregalados. A boca abriu-se involuntariamente e ele sentiu muito calor. A saliva simplesmente secou. O coração pulou no peito e a face avermelhou. Respirava rapidamente, e sentiu-se estranho. Sorriu de canto de boca, tomado por uma vontade louca de fazer uma loucura. – Aiolia, pegue Niram e vá pra longe daqui com ele. Cuide dele. Mas quero vocês dois longe daqui. Eu quero conversar com Camus, tenho assuntos inacabados com ele. Eu te encontro a duas léguas daqui, no caminho de Calais. Entendeu?

– Entendi foi tudo. – respondeu Aiolia. Desamarrou seu cavalo e montou, aproximando-se da égua de Niram. Pegou o cabresto da égua e começou a trotar. – É, meu jovem amigo. Certas coisas é melhor mesmo nem ver.

-X-X-X-

Milo de Beauchamps permaneceu ainda algum tempo observando o francês banhando-se. Um sentimento estranho apoderava-se dele a cada minuto que se passava. Uma agonia lhe apertava o peito, uma vontade de fazer algo que ele não sabia muito bem o que era: a única coisa que Milo sabia era que queria ver e conversar com Camus.

O jovem loiro então se livrou de sua própria armadura e de suas armas: ele tivera já muitas provas de que podia confiar no francês, apesar de serem inimigos declarados. Despiu-se ele também lentamente, mas o ruivo continuou sem se dar conta da presença do outro. Milo, completamente nu ele também, colocou o pé na água e praguejou: estava muito gelada. "Diabo de francês maluco por frio!", pensou. Mas, vencendo a temperatura, Warwick mergulhou no rio. Sentiu a pele arrepiar pelo toque da água, e o coração disparar a cada passo que o fazia se aproximar de Camus.

Chegou muito perto do outro, perto a ponto de poder tocar-lhe, e foi o que fez: Milo tocou o ombro de Camus, que virou para trás e arregalou os olhos, completamente aturdido. – Oi francês. Lembra de mim?

O francês em questão arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás. Sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. – Minha nossa, acho que realmente estou ficando louco, dei pra ver coisas agora. Preciso parar de pensar no Milo. – disse, fechando e esfregando os olhos. Ao abri-los, viu que Milo continuava lá, e ria: ou melhor, gargalhava. – M-mas...? – balbuciou.

Milo sorriu. – É, você se lembra de mim. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu também me lembro de você.

Camus suspirou fundo. – Fico feliz por você estar vivo e bem, mas preciso ir. – disse o ruivo e virou-se para trás, caminhando rumo à margem do rio.

– Estou vivo e bem graças a você. Não fosse por seu aviso, Camus, eu teria morrido em Orleans. – tornou Milo, segurando forte o braço de Camus, fazendo-o virar para si. – Eu nunca tive como agradecer: obrigado.

– De nada! – respondeu o francês enervado. – Agora me deixa ir, Milo.

– Não sem antes saber o que você faz em terra inimiga, Camus! – protestou o loiro. – Você não deveria estar aqui!

– Quem não deveria estar aqui é você, Milo! Você só serve pra me deixar maluco! – alterou-se Camus, um pouco fora de si. – Me deixa ir embora, Milo, antes que eu faça uma besteira!

Milo apertou ainda mais o braço de Camus e aproximou-se um pouco mais dele. Ambos sentiam a respiração quente um do outro roçar na fina camada de água gelada que lhes cobria os tórax desnudos. – Que besteira? – perguntou o loiro num murmúrio.

Camus arregalou os olhos. O coração acelerou-se no peito a ponto do francês pensar que não sobreviveria. Pensou em muitas coisas: nas duras imposições da Igreja, em seu pai, em sua família, em seu ducado. Mas também em todo seu desejo, em tudo aquilo que vinha escondendo fundo na alma há muito tempo e que agora parecia que ou explodiria ou lhe mataria de vez. Em meio a tudo isso, as palavras de Aldebaran ecoaram em sua mente: "nem sempre as coisas que não combinam são erradas". – Essa... – murmurou.

O francês colou os lábios nos do loiro: os lábios estavam frios. Camus massageou a boca de Milo com sua própria, numa carícia quase desprovida de malícia. Abraçou o corpo de tez morena de sol de Milo e apoiou uma das mãos na nuca do outro. A outra mão percorreu a espinha do inimigo em toques suaves.

Milo não se mexia. Não conseguia mover nenhum músculo do corpo, somente sentia aquela boca quente sobre a sua. Ele mesmo ficou morno. Sentiu um aperto estranho no estômago, como se tivesse passando por algum medo. Suspirou ante o toque das mãos de Camus em sua nuca e em suas costas. Sorriu quando o outro se separou de si e tombou a cabeça em seu ombro, beijando-lhe o pescoço e causando-lhe um arrepio. Até que, finalmente, o francês deu dois passos para trás, deixando-o completamente livre de contato.

– Me desculpa, Milo. – balbuciou Camus de olhos baixos. – E-eu não queria te ofender nem nada, e-eu... ora!, me desculpe. Vou embora, você nunca mais vai me ver e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. – concluiu e girou sobre os calcanhares, disposto mesmo a sair dali; sentia-se o pior homem do mundo.

O loiro nada disse. Continuava parado, extasiado. Viu Camus sair do rio, admirou o corpo nu do outro, os longos cabelos ruivos molhados grudados nas costas de músculos fortes. Somente quando o outro vestiu as calças é que se deu conta de que se Camus fosse embora ele poderia realmente jamais vê-lo de novo. O coração disparou mais no peito. – Camus, ESPERE! – gritou. – Não quero que você vá embora. Precisamos conversar. Me espere aí, vou pegar minhas coisas e já venho!

Camus sorriu, mal acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Virou-se e viu Milo com a feição séria, meio preocupada. Sentou-se numa pedra. – Eu te espero! – gritou de volta. O loiro sorriu e foi nadando até a outra margem, pegou somente a calça e vinha atravessando as águas com a peça de roupa erguida por sobre a cabeça. Viu que o ruivo sorria e sorriu também.

Naquele _anno domini_ de 1430, a primavera estava sendo muito triste. Mas para dois jovens talvez houvesse alguma felicidade entre as flores que cresciam alheias à guerra às margens do rio. Realmente, tinham muito o que conversar.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Finalmente!!!!! Cá está, mais um capítulo de Amor Omnia Vincit? Ufa!, eu estava achando que não conseguiria mais escrever nada, ainda bem que saiu.

Somente relembrando, Armagnac é o exército francês leal, Bourguigons são os franceses de Bourgogne, aliados da Inglaterra da Guerra dos Cem Anos.

**Enfatizando: gente, estou usando de "licença poética", alguma coisa eu pesquiso, outra invento! **

Meu muito obrigado de coração pela paciência e audiência (rs), para:

**Margarida**: Também sou fãzaça de História, deu pra perceber né? Obrigada!

**Enfermeira-chan**: Maryyy, no comments. Obrigada pelo incentivo, sempre!

**Elizabeth, minha querida Lizzy**: Eu quero ver esse UA Camus X Milo. Já saiu? Se sim, me passe que quero ler. Eu gosto muito de história francesa e ando pesquisando um tanto, rs. Obrigadíssima mesmo pelo incentivo!

**Ilia Verseau**: Como você viu por esse capítulo, talvez o romance venha mesmo em curtíssimo prazo. Afinal, nem eu agüento mais tanto tesão incubado, rs. Obrigada pelo incentivo, viu?

**Lullus**: Opa, espero que você continue acompanhando aventuras yaoi de CDZ. Eles dão ótimos personagens yaoi mente perva Mas obrigada por ler, espero que goste da continuação!

**Amélia Ebherrardt**: Nossa, moça, fiquei até sem graça com seu comentário. Nem sei o que dizer além de: obrigada mesmo mesmo mesmoooo. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Você quase prestou História? Eu cursei dois anos e depois tive que parar, triste isso. Mas enfim, c'est la vie, como diria o Camus. Obrigada mais uma vez!

**Mi-chan**: Você é outra no comments. Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo, sempre, sempre, sempre. E reserve o sábado na sua agenda, pois é Liberdade com Enfermeira na cabeça!

**Zizi-chan**: Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste também!

**Makie**: Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada pelo incentivo! Realmente o fogo não é lá muito legal, mas eram como as coisas funcionavam na época. Quanto a eles serem nobres, se a Igreja cismasse, isso não significava é nada. Pra você ter uma idéia, o próprio Gilles de Rais, que é personagem real e lutou com Joana D'Arc na guerra, foi um dos primeiros assassinos em série de história e foi condenado, terminou enforcado e depois o corpo foi queimado. E ele era nobre. Mas enfim, eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer com os dois no final da fic, se vai haver um milagre ou não. Quem sabe? Obrigadão mesmo pelo incentivo!!!!!

**Yuzuriha**: Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos elogios. Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Vcious**: Demorou mas atualizei! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Obrigada pelo incentivo!

**Flor de Gelo**: Agora o beijo saiu!!!!! Obrigada pelo incentivo!!!!

**Haine**: Obrigada mesmo por gostar dessa "aula de história", eu sempre fico com medo de ficar chato demais. Obrigada pelo incentivo!!!

**Yuki-chan**: Ora, muito obrigada por mandar review, fico muito feliz que você goste de minhas fics. É pelos incentivos que recebo que continuo escrevendo. Super obrigada, espero que você goste desse capítulo!


End file.
